Undercover Reagan
by DianneRose2016
Summary: Full Summary and Warnings Inside: Jamie goes back undercover, but this time it's for the F.B.I. Now Jamie has to fight to not only stay alive, but keep his sanity and who he truly is. The Reagan family is kept in the dark until Jamie almost loses his life. Now they have to work together using all of their contacts and knowledge to finish what Jamie started before they lose him.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So this was going to be a one-shot, but it would have been over 80,000 words and I know a lot of people don't like to read that much in one go. So I decided to make this a three-shot, still going to be really long, but it will be in three parts._

 _Summary: Takes place in season 6 everything before it still applies. Jamie is back undercover, but this time for the F.B.I. and he has to go in deep without anyone knowing the truth. He's after a major human trafficking ring and it won't be easy on his body, mind or soul. It's up to the Reagan family and their connections to help Jamie shut the organization down and save hundreds of thousands of lives. In order to save innocent lives Jamie has to experience things worse than any nightmare he's ever had. When the dust settles Jamie might never be the same again._

 _Warnings: Mentions of torture, human trafficking, sex scenes and swear words._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

So It Begins

Jamie sat in the driver seat of his car. It was a black mustang and it wasn't as good as his own car, but this one had some power to it and that had come in handy in the past six months. Jamie couldn't believe it had been six months already. It felt so much less and so much more than that at the same time. Some days seemed to fly by and others seemed to be going in reverse. He was currently parked down the street from Danny's house. He had his eyes on the door waiting for when Danny would leave with the kids to take them to school. Linda would still be inside getting ready for work. She had to work later and Danny usually takes the kids to school on his way into work. Jamie was forcing his eyes to stay open. He had been up for three days now and his body was ready to crash. Jamie knew the blood loss was adding to his exhausted body. It had been six months since he had seen his family. Six months since he had lied to all of them. All for the good of the world. Jamie knew they would forgive him when this was over, but he also knew there would still be hurt feelings and anger over it, especially coming from Danny. There was nothing he could do about it right now. He didn't have much of a choice and if he was honest he had made the choice for this six months ago when it first started. Jamie closed his eyes for a second trying to get his mind to focus. Six months ago still felt like it was yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _It was the end of shift and Jamie had just said goodbye to his partner Eddie. They had been getting to become best friends and Jamie found himself happy about it. He hadn't had a best friend since Joe died and it felt good to have someone he could hang out with and be honest with. Jamie really appreciated having Eddie as his partner and he was happy to have her in his life outside of work. His family had all questioned what he felt for Eddie and he wasn't going to lie he did have feelings for her, but that would mean they wouldn't be partners anymore. Jamie didn't even want to think about Eddie being with a different partner. What if they got into a situation and Eddie was hurt because her partner wasn't good enough? Jamie cared about Eddie, but he wasn't going to put her at risk. If they were partners then she was safer with him. They were friends and partners and right now that was going to be good enough for him. Maybe when she had more experience on the job and if things between them could still go the romantic route then Jamie could entertain her having a new partner. For now though he wanted to be her partner and keep her safe._

 _Jamie headed outside and went over to his car. There standing beside his car were two men in suits that he had never seen before. Jamie was on guard as he approached his car and the two unknown men._

" _Can I help you gentlemen with something?" Jamie asked._

 _Both men pulled out their badges to show Jamie, but kept them low so others couldn't see._

" _We need to speak to you about an important matter. If you would please follow us Officer Reagan we would appreciate it." The one man said._

 _Jamie saw both of their badges and he knew they were F.B.I. from them. He didn't know what this was about, but he also couldn't just deny them a conversation. So instead of talking he just gave a nod and both Agents went to their black car as Jamie got into his. Jamie waited for the Agents to pull out first before he pulled out and followed behind them. Jamie thought about calling his father on the way, but he didn't know what was going on so there was no point just yet in calling his father. He would only worry. He could call Danny, but Danny would just drive himself crazy wondering what was going on. So for now he was just going to follow the two Agents and see what was going to happen. They drove around for a long time around the city and Jamie knew they were making sure that neither of them were being followed. Finally after thirty minutes they pulled into the F.B.I. Field Office here in New York City. Jamie parked his car in the first free visitor spot and waited for when the two Agents parked their car before he got out._

 _Jamie slowly walked over to the Agents as they walked towards him once they were close enough the one Agent spoke._

" _Right this way Officer Reagan."_

 _Jamie followed them into the building and onto the elevator and up to the tenth floor. Once there he followed them down the hallways and into a conference room where another man was standing waiting. Once inside the door was closed and then Jamie spoke._

" _What's going on? Do I need a lawyer or something?" Jamie said clearly not happy about what was going on._

" _Not at all Officer Reagan. Please have a seat and all will be explained to you." The man at the front said._

 _Jamie went over to the table and sat down as well as the other three Agents. Once everyone was sitting the lead Agent spoke._

" _My name is Derek Richards, I am the Unit Chief of the Undercover Unit. These are two of my unit's handlers, Agent Spencer and Agent Pierce. They handle undercover Agents and make sure they are safe and have everything they need to ensure an arrest of the target."_

" _Alright, but what does any of this have to do with me?" Jamie asked confused and still slightly on guard._

" _Before we can start I need you to read and sign this agreement." Agent Richards said as he put a piece of paper and a pen in front of Jamie before he continued to speak. "What I am about to tell you is the highest level of classification there is. Not even your father has clearance this high. The only ones in this building besides the Director that has this clearance is myself and both Agents that are present. This is an agreement that you swear to not mention this outside of this room to anyone. If so you will be charged to the full extent of the law." Agent Richards said with a deadly serious voice._

 _Jamie was clearly shocked and it showed on his face._

" _What the hell is this all about?" Jamie asked not even looking at the paper._

" _All will be explained, but I need you to sign that first." Agent Richards said with patents._

 _Jamie looked down at the paper and he read it before he signed it. He figured it couldn't hurt to hear them out at least. Once it was signed Agent Richards passed Jamie a file as he spoke._

" _This is Ivan Khovac. He is a Russian business man only he deals in human trafficking. The reason this is so highly classified is because his boss has an extremely long arm with his connections. The F.B.I. C.I.A Interpol, Homeland Security and a handful of other Agencies worldwide have tried to take him and his boss down and shut down this operation. A total of a hundred undercover Agents have been placed undercover for Khovac and his boss from a variety of different agencies and all have been killed within two months of the operations."_

" _Killed how?" Jamie asked, but dreading the answer as well as where this conversation was going._

" _They were tortured and mutilated for three days before being placed on the doorstep of the headquarters for the agency they were working for." Agent Richards answered._

" _Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like where this is going." Jamie said as he sat back and looked at Agent Richards._

" _In the past ten years the level of classification has increased and now it's at Presidential level. Only a handful of people in this world have clearance to access the information and even then the information can be coded to keep people out. Now before the last year Khovac has been staying in Europe. He hasn't brought any business here to the States. Last year he started to work with some cartels down in Mexico and along the border to kidnap and drug under aged girls to use in his trafficking ring. The girls are then sold to private buyers as sex slaves, domestic slaves or pregnancy farms."_

" _Wait what is a pregnancy farm?" Jamie asked confused._

" _In my opinion one of the worst things in the world. Women are kept in shacks chained up. Wealthy men then pay the owner of the farm to have sex with the woman in hopes that she gets pregnant. Sometimes the men how wives that can't carry children and they want one of their own. The men will then lie about where the baby came from making their wife feel like they are saving an innocent baby from the foster system. Instantly falling in love with the baby. Some men just like having sex with the woman and if they do fall pregnant the baby is solid on the black market to the highest bidder that could be a pedophile, murderer or just a desperate woman." Agent Pierce answered._

" _And these places exist in the States?" Jamie asked appalled at the very existence of a place like this._

" _They exist in New York and all over the States and the world." Agent Pierce answered back._

" _Why the hell don't the police know about these places?" Jamie asked pissed off now that this had been happening in New York and no one had been informed of it. He knew his father didn't know or he would have done something about it._

" _There are a great deal of things that the police are kept oblivious to due to the level of danger and corruption. Agencies also can't risk the police busting down one of these places if we have them under investigation. It works the same as a drug bust, the smaller fish will eventually lead you to the head of the operation. These pregnancy farms are the smaller fish believe it or not and they will lead us to the head of the operation. Ivan Khovac is a smaller fish that through him we can get higher and higher to who he answers to. We believe that Khovac is a part of a branch that leads off of the Russian Mob. We are not going after the Russian Mob, because they are actually not as bad as people assume. They kill people and do shady dealings, but they don't reach into the human trafficking part. There is a special branch that is vaguely connected to the Russian Mob and that is who we are after." Agent Spencer said._

" _Alright. So you said there is one of two ways where these girls are going, where is the other way?" Jamie asked._

" _The other way is through basic human trafficking. They are sold to strip clubs that are a front for prostitution, brothels and even high paying pimps if they need to add any new girls to their lineup. It's a basic and simple human trafficking transaction. They have a huge scope of employees from drivers to kidnapers to doctors to enforcers and accountants and lawyers. They have judges on their payroll as well as politicians and both police and Agents. Ivan Khovac is the smaller fish that we are trying to get in with and he will eventually lead us up the food chain." Agent Richards said._

" _And he's here in the States?" Jamie asked._

" _He's here in New York on the outskirts of the city working on setting up more pregnancy farms and a variety of brothels throughout the States. His boss will be stopping in from time to time to ensure his money is being well spent and the shipments are secure. We also suspect they are dealing in drugs as well to help supplement their costs until it catches fire." Agent Richards answered._

" _You're obviously not telling everyone this. So why the hell am I here?" Jamie asked calmly._

" _You've been on the job for five years and during those five years you have accomplished more than officers that have been on the job for twenty years. In your rookie years you shut down the Blue Templar, you solved your brother's murder when no one even suspected it was anything more than an arrest gone wrong. You saved a baby from a burning building, you infiltrated a notorious crime family. All within the first two years of your service. That doesn't even account for the past three years you've been in service. You are what the F.B.I. considers to be a rare breed. You have street smarts, but you are highly intelligent. Graduated high school and University early. Graduated Harvard Law School and you were the one expected to be in D.C within two years of graduation. You had plenty of job offers. You have great natural born instincts that have kept you alive and others. You are an incredible officer. We don't have an Agent like yourself. I'm asking you if you are willing to work with us and go undercover to infiltrate Khovac's operation and help us bring them down." Agent Richards said._

" _You want me to go undercover for you? I'm not an Agent and you just said a hundred Agents had been killed by this guy. What makes you think I'm going to be any different?" Jamie asked surprised by this._

" _For the reasons I just said. You're smart and you have a good gut on you. You'll know when to push and when not to. You've only been undercover once I know and it wasn't a solid time. This time would be different you would go in with a new alias, you would have to change how you look and talk, you would have to become a completely different person for six months at least, to a year the whole time. You can't let it drop. You can't let your family know, your partner no one. You can't have contact with them either." Agent Richards said._

" _You know my family, you know I can't just drop off the face of the Earth for six months to a year without them assuming I've been kidnapped." Jamie argued back._

" _We would be your Handlers and it would be our job to monitor your personal emails to email back and forth with your family and when safe you could make phone calls with an untraceable phone." Agent Spencer said._

" _We would also come up with a cover story as to why you are not around anymore. Something that could be a work opportunity for you in a different state that is only on a contract basis. We do this a lot." Agent Pierce added._

" _This is insane. I've been undercover once and it was an on and off type of thing. I don't even know if I can do it." Jamie said._

" _Obviously this isn't a decision you can make right now. I understand you need time to think about it. Unfortunately I can only give you twelve hours to think about it, because there is a lot that would need to be done before we can send you in. You have the file you can take that with you tonight to go over it. Are there any questions you have right now about how this would even work?" Agent Richards asked._

" _I don't… ok let's just say that I said yes. What would happen?" Jamie asked trying to get his head around this._

" _You would spend your time here after shift for a few hours every day so we could go over everything and cover everything. You would be very informed when you go in. What we know you would know. Khovac speaks Russian and the other undercovers that went in did as well. This time around you don't know Russian, but we would get you started on learning to understand Russian so you can understand them, but not communicate back. You not being Russian could actually keep you alive compared to the others. They won't suspect someone that can't even speak Russian to be undercover. We would set up an alias for you with a complete backstop done. You would get a driver's license, social security card, passport everything you would need. We would supply you with a safe house and a new vehicle that will be registered in your alias' name. You will also be paid for the months that you are undercover for us and any expense will be covered." Agent Richards started._

" _We will come up with a cover story for your family and your work. We will also have cameras and mics that are undetectable in the safe house so we can monitor what is going on within the house for when you have one of them over. We also work as the middle men for when you need to relay information back to Agent Richards or to your family. Like we said we would handle your family with contact through emails and when safe to do so we can allow you to call briefly." Agent Spencer said._

" _And what happens if I need to get out. If it's too dangerous or they have made me?" Jamie asked._

" _Then get the hell out. We're not looking to get anyone killed. If you believe that they have made you or are going to kill you, you get out and you get safe. I don't care where you go as long as you are safe. You are to gather information so we can bring them down. You are not there to make any arrests that will be up to us once you get us the proof that we need to shut them down. We want the head of the snake that's why it could take up to a year to complete." Agent Richards answered._

" _Look this is a lot to take in. I need to think about it and I'll let you know in the morning before my shift starts. I'll look everything over and decide for you. It's not that I don't want to help you, it's that I need to know just what I'm walking into and I need to be confident that I can handle it. I've never done something like this and the last time I went undercover I had a hit out on me. So I need time to think." Jamie said honestly._

" _I never expected you to agree to do this tonight. Take the file and go through it. You can let me know in the morning. I appreciate you coming down here and speaking with us." Agent Richards said as he reached a hand out._

 _Jamie shook it as he spoke. "I appreciate the invitation. I'm flattered honestly for the interest. I'll swing by in the morning and let you know."_

" _I'll be here. Have a good night Officer Reagan." Agent Richards said._

" _Have a good night Agent Richards, Agent Spencer and Agent Pierce." Jamie said._

" _Drive safe." Agent Spencer said with a smile._

 _With a nod Jamie headed out of the room and back down in the elevator and out of the building to his car. Jamie put the file on the passenger seat before he turned on his car and took out of the parking lot. His mind was going a mile a minute with all of the information he had just been given. He truly wanted to help, but he was smart and he wasn't going to jump into something if he didn't have all of the information or think he couldn't handle it. He wanted to read the file and look at it objectively before he made the decision. What bothered him the most was having to lie to his family and his partner. He didn't want to lie to Eddie and he really didn't want to have to lie to his father. He knew doing this would mean that he wouldn't see any of them for at least six months and he would have to lie to them. Jamie hated lying to his family and he had never gone six months before without seeing them. This was something that Jamie had never thought he would ever have the opportunity to do. It was a great opportunity for his career and to do something amazing for the innocent people in the world. He could help shut down a human trafficking ring. Save innocent girls' lives and return them to their parents. Jamie knew it would be a huge risk to himself, but part of him had already made up his mind. He needed to read the file and then decide and he had to make the decision that would be best for the innocent lives and not for his. That wasn't the man that he was raised to be and that wasn't the man that he wanted to be. Jamie drove the rest of the way to his apartment where he could focus on the file and then decide._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _The next morning Jamie got up early so he could get to the F.B.I. Field Office before his tour started. He had read the file until four in the morning, only giving him three hours of sleep before he got up. He had read it so many times that he knew it off by heart and he had made his decision on the operation. It was eight o'clock and he had to be on tour for nine so he drove to the Field Office and once again he parked his car in the visitor spot before heading inside and up to the tenth floor. He asked for Agent Richards' office at the desk clerk and once he was told where to go he headed down the hallways and down to the office. He knocked on the door and once he was told to come in he opened the door and saw that Agent Richards was alone._

" _Officer Reagan, please come in." Agent Richards said with a smile._

 _Jamie closed the door and he went over to the chair and he sat down._

" _I've given this a lot of thought all night and I've decided that I am going to do this. I don't know how well at it I'll be, but I can give you my word that I will do everything I can to ensure that all of these girls and women are saved."_

" _I would expect nothing less from you. As I said last night I'm not looking to get anyone killed. If you think it's too dangerous then get out. No hard feelings at all. Enough Agents' lives have been lost to this operation and I'm not about to add to the tally."_

" _So um… what happens now?" Jamie asked slightly unsure._

" _After your tour is done come back here and we will start by getting you fully informed. We have a business tree to show you so you know who all of the key players are and who to look out for. We will also go over your alias and how you are going to even get in."_

" _Ok so I'll just come in after my tour ends, it won't be until six."_

" _That's fine come right after and we'll order some food and go over everything. Everyone will be gone come five so we will be alone and won't have to worry about anyone walking by. Agent Pierce and Spencer will be there as well. I will get them working on your alias today and your backstop."_

" _Backstop?"_

" _Your alias' history, identification and such. We'll go over everything we can tonight so you have enough time to prepare. They will also come up with your cover story for the time you'll be away."_

" _Ok so I'll see you tonight then."_

" _Yes and Officer Reagan thank-you for doing this." Agent Richards said sincerely._

" _It's what is right. I just hope I can help." Jamie said as he got up and headed for the door. He opened it, but before he left he turned and spoke. "You can call me Jamie. I have a feeling we're going to get to know each other pretty well soon." Jamie said with a smile._

" _I have a feeling you are right about that. Be safe out there Jamie." Agent Richards said with a friendly smile._

" _Always." Jamie said before he turned and left the office and headed back to his car. He had to get to the station to start his shift at work. He didn't like that he would have to lie to everyone, but he knew he couldn't avoid it so he just had to suck I up and hope that when all of this was over they wouldn't be too mad at him._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _It was six thirty by the time Jamie arrived to the Field Office. He parked and headed inside. Once on the right floor he headed down to where the conference room was the night before and he saw that Agent Richards, Spencer and Pierce were there setting up._

" _I'm sorry I'm late we made a caller just before the end of shift." Jamie said as he walked in._

" _That's alright we've been setting up and getting some things put together." Agent Spencer said as he went and closed the door behind Jamie and the blinds so no one would be able to look in._

" _Alright before we get started let's get some food ordered, we're gonna be here for a while." Agent Richards said._

 _Jamie sat down and once they had placed an order for food Agent Richards started. He turned on the protector so Jamie could see what they had so far._

" _Let's start with the business tree. This is what we have been able to discover so far. As you can see there are three question marks so we have no idea who they are, we just know someone exists in that position. The head of the operation is a man named Issac Sidorov. He used to be third in line to take over for the Russian Mob when the current leader is killed or arrested. However, there was a falling out and he started his own branch collecting his own men. Some were men that were exiled from the mob because they weren't good for I'm sure you can imagine what type of men they are if the mob didn't want them." Agent Richards said._

" _A lovely bunch I'm sure." Jamie said sarcastically._

" _As you can see Khovac is down on the lower level. He does all of the footwork and planning. Sidorov pays the bills and tells Khovac what needs to be done and he expects Khovac to be able to do it. Khovac then hires out to the lowest level and sometimes he reaches out to an above level if there is a specific trade craft that he needs. Enforcers are on all levels and the higher the level the more dangerous they are. The lowest level enforcers are used for the girls. They scare them to keep quiet and do as they are told. They do some harm, but nothing past hitting and shoving. They don't want to damage the merchandise. The next level up they get more unstable. They enjoy fighting and they will always go looking for it. The second level is used to test the group's loyalty. They go wherever the new guy goes to ensure nothing happens and they aren't afraid to get into fights and fight dirty. You'll always find that they have guns, knives, any type of weapon could be on them and anything could be a weapon. The third level is the ones that dab into the lighter torture stuff. They are the ones that will do light torture to the ones below in the organization that haven't lived up to the standards. They will torture the old man whose land has been in his family for a century to sign over his land to them. It's basic small time torture, but it's effective and still dangerous. The highest level is Sidorov's enforcers they are the ones that killed the other Agents. They have no soul, they are the Devil himself. Pure evil they torture for the fun of it and they know how to cause unbearable pain and still leave you alive. You do not want to be alone with these men. You do not want to cause any red flags to go up with them. Avoid them as much as possible." Agent Richards said in a deadly serious tone._

" _Who are the others?" Jamie asked._

" _Various players. You'll be around them, but they won't help you get to the top." Agent Richards said._

" _But they will be great for information. A lot of the time in organizations like this the head guys forget about the smaller fish and the fish have ears and eyes. They see and hear a lot more than people ever expect so don't ignore them they could be what keeps you alive." Agent Spencer added._

" _Now these other players; one is an accountant, another is a relator, a couple are drivers, one is known as the connector. His job is to be able to get what the organization needs for help. If they need a specific cartel to get girls that type of thing. He is the one that found the accountant and relator. They are all shady workers that just want the money. Which plays out in our favor. He's going to be your in." Agent Richards said._

" _What am I going in as?" Jamie asked._

" _A shady lawyer. You have your license, but you haven't been practicing at least on paper for a few years. We have your alias set up for you to be the lawyer to the underworld. They need a new lawyer after the last one went under and they can't find him. They need a lawyer to help with any land purchases and to coordinate with the handful of judges that Sidorov has on his payroll. Your job will be to work with them and get as much information as you can." Agent Richards answered._

" _Where do I find the proof? Paper trail?" Jamie asked._

" _Sidorov has a laptop that is completely secured. He keeps his records there on it. And I mean everything, client list, associates, finances, everything is all on his laptop. He keeps it like that because he feels that he is invincible. You need to copy the hard drive. That will give us all the information that we need to make an arrest and make it stick. With that information we can shut the whole organization down." Agent Richards said._

" _So I just have to play nice and do as I'm told to work my way closer to Sidorov so I can gain access to his laptop." Jamie stated._

" _That's right. For the first couple of months I would highly recommend you just get used to being there and how it all works. The other Agents went in and tried to take over as quickly as they could and it got them killed. You need to blend in and keep your head down, but show them you are useful to them. It'll take you longer, but it'll keep you alive." Agent Spencer said._

" _You don't want to be flashy and act like you know everything. Sidorov likes to be the man, he likes to be the one in charge of everything. Khovac likes to be like that too, unless Sidorov is around then he knows his place. Treat them with respect and do what they say." Agent Pierce added._

" _Ok. So how do I get in?" Jamie asked._

" _The connector will reach out to you. We've gotten you backstopped and you've already been flagged by them as someone of interest. The connector will email you to setup a meeting and you'll go and meet with him and based on how you do is how you'll get in. They'll give you something simple to get you into it and see how you handle yourself before they start to give you some more serious cases. You need to know your alias like you know yourself. Any hesitation could get you killed." Agent Richards said._

" _We have you're alias for you complete and you can take it with you to study and memorize. You will also need to change your look before you go and we can take your picture for your new I.D." Agent Spencer said._

" _You need to look completely different so change hair color, eye color everything that you can. We have some artists that can put on fake tattoos that look like real ones and last for six months before they need to be touched up." Agent Pierce added._

" _Maybe not shave for the next few days so you get some scruff on you. It'll age you and help change your appearance." Agent Spencer added as well._

" _I can do that. What do I tell people?" Jamie asked._

" _We have found you a safe house that we are working on to ensure that it will be secure for you. It will be located in New City, it's only an hour or so from here. You'll be close enough that if you run into trouble we won't be far or you won't be far from the city. We are just going to check the house, get it set up in your alias' name and get the cameras and mics in there. Now for what you tell your family, because they are who they are we knew that they would check up on what you tell them most likely, or check into it. So we had to make it appear completely real. We have you on documents of being in D.C. there is a contract they have for local police to get the opportunity to work around political figures and helping with security. It's a great opportunity for local police. We made it appear that you were selected at random for this great opportunity and you are taking it. It's contract base and the program does exist. We have you down in paper only of being accepted. If they called they could find out otherwise, but having your name down should be enough to suffice your family if they look into it. And like I said it's contract base so it can start for six months and if you need more time we can always add on another three months or more easily enough." Agent Spencer said._

" _You guys work quick." Jamie said impressed that they had already figured this out in just nine hours._

" _It's our job to." Agent Pierce said._

" _Now let's go over everything all over again from the start so if you have any questions get them out." Agent Richards said._

 _They had spent the next four hours going over everything. By the time it was time to call it a night Jamie was feeling slightly overwhelmed. He had the file for his alias and they had given him a Russian learning book and CD so he could start to learn the basics so when Russian was being spoken around him he would be able to understand them for the most part. Jamie figured he would learn what kill him or shoot him was in Russian first before anything else. Jamie knew that this was going to be a lot to handle and a lot to take in, but he had to do this. If he could put an end to this organization then it would all be worth it. He just hoped that his family would agree with him when it was over._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _It was two days ago when he had first agreed to going on this undercover operation. Now it was Sunday and Jamie was heading to his father and grandfather's house for their weekly Sunday dinner. He had been spending the last two days perfecting his story so when questions were asked about his leaving he would be prepared for them. Jamie hated lying to his family especially his father, but he knew he needed to do this. He couldn't put them in danger and them knowing the truth would only make them worry and want to help. Jamie wasn't going to risk their safety unless it was the last thing he could do. He wasn't about to get himself killed if they could help him, but he wasn't going to reach out to them unless he had no other choice. Jamie had to make sure they believed him so he had to make sure he believed it himself. It wasn't going to be easy, but it was something he needed to do._

 _Jamie arrived at his father's and grandfather's house. He parked in the driveway like he always did and before he got out he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He had to act excited and happy, not nervous and terrified. Once Jamie had his emotions under control he got out of his car and headed inside. Jamie put on a smile as he walked into the house and saw his grandpa in the kitchen cooking with his father sitting at the island cutting up some vegetables._

" _Jamie it's about time you got here. Dinner is almost ready." Henry said with a smile._

" _Ya sorry I'm late I had a few things to do." Jamie said with a smile._

" _Everything ok?" Frank asked._

" _Ya no everything is great. I'll um… I'll explain at dinner." Jamie said with a smile still._

" _Nothing bad I hope." Henry said slightly concerned._

" _No nothing bad. Something really great actually."_

" _Well you can tell us all at dinner. Now come help me get this food on the table." Frank said with a smile as he got up from the stool_

 _They got all of the food onto the table and everyone said their hellos to Jamie as they sat down. Once grace was done and everyone had food on their plate Henry spoke._

" _Alright Jamie, what is this great news you were gonna tell us?"_

" _Oh little brother's got great news? What happened did they let you leave the station house alone?" Danny teased with a smile._

" _Real nice." Erin said with a roll of her eyes._

" _They're actually letting me do a lot more than leave the station house alone Danny." Jamie said back. He didn't like lying to his family, but part of him couldn't wait to see Danny's face when he found out the truth assuming he could come out of this alive._

" _So what is it?" Frank asked calmly._

" _I've been selected for this great opportunity to work on a protection detail on a contract for six months. I would be working to protect a series of political figures." Jamie started._

" _What like secret service?" Jack asked._

" _That's exactly what it would essentially be. I would be assigned a political figure that would be my responsibility to protect. I would also be able to be involved in special training, working as crowd control and any investigations that come up that put the political figure at risk." Jamie said._

" _That sounds like that program that is offered in D.C. They pick uniforms from all across the country to give them this opportunity to further their training and work security detail for top political figures in the country. They only pick the best in the country to offer them this opportunity. But you can't be talking about that program right? That would mean you would be going to D.C to live." Henry said._

" _It would only be for six months maybe a little longer. It's a great opportunity." Jamie said hoping to get everyone to understand. He really didn't want to leave with everyone mad at him._

" _Wait, you got picked to go to D.C and work with political figures to protect them?" Erin asked slightly surprised._

" _I just got the call two days ago and I spoke to the coordinator yesterday. They have a place for me that is fully furnished plus an increase in pay. It's a great opportunity." Jamie said._

" _That sounds amazing Jamie. You get to go and protect powerful and important people. I think it's great that you have been given this opportunity." Linda said with a smile._

" _Ya Uncle Jamie it sounds really cool. Plus you'll be in D.C. that's awesome." Nikki said with a smile._

" _Please say something." Jamie said softly as he looked at his father. He needed his father to back him on this, even though he didn't know the truth. He needed his father's love and trust before he left._

" _I'm shocked that this has come up out of nowhere, but I'm proud of you. You've been picked to protect important people, political figures. You can increase your training and this could open a lot of doors for you. I'm proud of you and I am going to miss you while you are gone, but you can't pass this up." Frank said honestly._

" _Thank-you that means a lot Dad." Jamie said._

" _Well we're gonna miss ya kid, but I guess Dad is right you can't let this opportunity pass you by, even if you are going to be bored as hell doing it." Danny said with a smirk._

" _It might not be that boring. He gets to see a whole new world down in D.C. is there a chance that the contract lasts longer than six months?" Erin asked._

" _Maybe, it depends on if they like my work or not. I don't know how many they have kept on or not from before." Jamie answered._

" _But it is possible that you could be out there for a long time, longer than six months." Linda said._

" _Ya it's possible." Jamie answered._

" _And you're taking the job? What about your apartment and your job?" Henry asked clearly not happy about Jamie leaving for six months. Jamie couldn't help, but think about how pissed he would be if he knew the truth behind what he was doing._

" _I spoke to my landlord and I'm still going to be paying rent there. He's going to go into my place once a month to make sure there aren't any problems with the pipes. I called the utilities companies and they are going to suspend my account until I return. As for my job I'm still a Police Officer and I will be working as one just in a different city. I'll speak to my Station Chief tomorrow and letting him know the situation." Jamie answered._

" _I can clear it anyways. This is a great opportunity for you and I am very proud of you." Frank said._

" _Looks like you'll be getting to Washington after all Harvard." Danny said with a smirk._

" _You'll still be coming for Sunday dinners though right?" Sean asked._

" _I don't know buddy it will depend on my schedule. But I promise I will try and I can still email and call you." Jamie answered._

" _When would you be leaving?" Erin asked._

" _Friday."_

" _As in this Friday?" Danny asked shocked that it would be so soon._

" _Yup. Paperwork is already signed yesterday when I met with the coordinator. I know it's soon, but they need to get everyone there and briefed and assigned a figure. Things move quick in D.C." Jamie said with a smirk._

" _Well we will have to throw you a going away and congratulations party before you go." Erin said._

" _Sounds good to me." Jamie said with a smile._

 _The rest of the meal they spoke about Jamie leaving and if there was anything they needed to help him with. They also spoke about work and what everyone else had been up to. It was ten at night and Jamie decided he had to get going back home as he had to work early tomorrow. Everyone had already left and Frank walked outside on the porch with Jamie as Jamie headed for his car._

" _Are you sure about taking this contract? Is this something you truly want son?" Frank asked with all seriousness to his voice._

 _Jamie let out a sigh as he leaned back against the porch railing. "I don't know if it's what I want honestly. But it's something I need to experience so I know if it is or not. It's going to be different and I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared about it." Jamie said honestly._

" _It's natural to be scared of a new experience. You've lived outside of the city before so you'll be fine that way. You're going to be amazing Jamie I know you will be. You've always been amazing at everything you try. Danny might bust your chops from time to time, but he believes in you just as much as I do. If you don't like it then you'll know for the future. How dangerous is this going to be for you?" Frank asked with concern and worry for his son._

" _There might be times when things get hairy. Times when I'm not able to call or come down for Sunny dinners. There will be things I won't be able to tell you about because of security reasons. I can tell you though that I will do everything I can to be safe and come back at the end of this alive. Back home to the family." Jamie said with a small smile._

 _Frank looked at his son. He knew Jamie very well. Jamie never had much of a poker face, it had gotten better since being on the force, but Jamie was no Danny. He could see it in Jamie's eyes that there was something he wasn't telling him. Frank didn't know just how dangerous this contract would be, but he could tell there was something that Jamie was keeping from him._

" _You know you can tell me anything son. I would hope that after everything we have been through that you would know that." Frank said seriously._

" _I don't want you to worry Dad. I'm going to be just fine. There are going to be things that I'm not allowed to tell you that happens. Just like there are things that happen that you can't tell me about. It's the price sometimes you have to pay for the job. I can give you my word that if I'm in trouble I'll tell you." Jamie said seriously._

" _Is this going to be more dangerous then you have told us?" Frank asked._

" _I don't want you to worry." Jamie started, but Frank cut him off._

" _I'm going to worry about you. I always worry about you that's not going to change no matter where you go or what you do. You are my son and I love you so I am going to worry, but I would feel better knowing the whole truth. Please Jamie is there something I should know?" Frank asked trying to get Jamie to open up to him._

 _Jamie rubbed his face. He knew he wasn't supposed to tell anyone. He knew that he had to keep quiet, but he also knew that he could tell his father anything. He also knew that after he investigated the Blue Templar and his brother's murder that he promised his father that if he was ever in that type of situation again he wouldn't keep him in the dark. Jamie knew he couldn't lie to his father this long. It wasn't fair for him to worry after knowing, but it also wasn't fair to leave him worrying even more by not knowing the truth. Jamie gave a nod before he went down the steps and over to his car. He opened the driver side door and reached in to grab the file and headed back up the steps._

" _What's in this file only four people know about it. The security clearance for this information is Presidential level, only a handful of people even have the clearance to have this information and even then some of it is coded. This isn't a conversation that we can have around someone." Jamie said as he held the folder._

" _In my office." Frank said trying not to jump to conclusions as to what Jamie was doing._

 _They both headed back inside and into Frank's office. Henry was upstairs already gone to bed. Frank closed the door and he sat down in the chair while Jamie sat down on the couch._

" _What is going on?" Frank asked._

" _I'm not allowed to tell anyone, not a single person. I gave you my word though that if something came up I wouldn't keep you in the dark. But if I tell you this you can't tell anyone, not even Danny. And you can't poke around even though you'll want to, you can't because if the wrong person catches wind of it I could be dead. This can't leave this room until I say otherwise. I know I can trust you, but is that something you can handle no matter what is in this file?" Jamie asked calmly with a seriousness in his voice that Frank had never heard before._

" _It won't be easy, but I give you my word I'll stay silent and keep out of it until you say otherwise. What is this about? Is there something going on in D.C. that you are needed for?" Frank asked now even more worried than he had been._

" _This has nothing to do with D.C. I'm not going to D.C. it's just a cover." Jamie started._

" _You're going undercover again, but it's not with the NYPD I would know about it. So who is it with?" Frank asked now all business._

" _I can't release his name, but he's with the F.B.I."_

" _The F.B.I. are sending you undercover? That is an even better opportunity then this thing in D.C. Jamie."_

" _It is and it was unexpected. Two nights ago after shift two Agents were waiting for me at my car and they said they needed to speak to me. We went to the Field Office and I met the lead Agent in this. They all explained to me what the situation is and I went home thought about it and decided yesterday that I was going to do it."_

" _And what is it?" Frank asked hoping that it wasn't anything insane._

 _Jamie handed the file over to his father as he spoke and Frank took it._

" _The short version is; a Russian named Issac Sidorov he was with the Russian Mob, but they made him an exile because of his eccentric ways. He started his own organization dealing with drugs trafficking, but his rise to fame is his global business of human trafficking. He has cartels and gangs going around and taking under aged girls, drugging them and kidnapping them. He then places them in with brothels, local pimps, strip clubs or they are placed in pregnancy farms."_

" _What is that?" Frank asked._

" _The very definition of evil in my opinion. Women are kept in shacks and chained up while men pay money to rape them and impregnate them. The child then goes to the men who have wives that can't get pregnant and they think that if they come up with a lie about some poor baby that was left in a dumpster their wife will love it like it was her own. If the man doesn't want it then they sell it on the black market to the highest bidder regardless of who the person is. So pedophiles, murderers, child abusers or if they are lucky a desperate rich woman looking for a child."_

" _These places exist over in Europe?" Frank asked disgusted._

" _These places exist here in the States. Within the past year Sidorov has had his man Ivan Khovac working on building his empire over here not too far from the city. They don't know how many other cities they have invaded, their intel is limited to what previous undercovers have been able to gather."_

" _And what happened to them?"_

" _A hundred other undercover Agents from a variety of Agencies all over the world have tried to shut them down. The longest lasted two months. All were tortured, mutilated and left on the steps of their Agency to be found." Jamie said sadly._

" _Jamie." Frank said with complete fear to his voice now that he knew that part._

" _I know, but they were different than me. They all spoke Russian and tried to get in and get out. They have experience that I don't, but I think in this situation it works in my favor that I don't have the experience."_

" _Jamie you are telling me that you are going undercover to try and stop a branch of the Russian Mob where a hundred other Agents have tried and failed only to be tortured and mutilated before death."_

" _I know it's a lot to take in. I'm still taking it all in and I leave Friday. There's still a lot that I need to learn and figure out. Should I have not told you?"_

" _I don't want to know this, but at the same time I need to know this. I'm glad you told me, but this is not something I ever would have imagined you being a part of."_

" _I never imagined it either. They had been keeping track of me I guess, they must have because the lead Agent knew everything that I had done. He was impressed and brought me in for this. It terrifies the hell out of me just thinking about doing this, but at the same time I feel honored to be the one they picked for this."_

" _It is a huge honor. A Federal Agency has been watching you and is impressed by you. That is a huge honor and you should be proud. I'm proud of you even though this scares me to death. What are you supposed to be doing? What is your cover?"_

" _My law school debt is going to be paying off. They have me going in as a shady lawyer. Sidorov has judges on his payroll so I will be the one that communicates what needs to get done. I leave Friday to get to the cover house and I should be meeting with the man that will bring me into the organization this weekend. They already made me an alias and a backstop for it. The man has already flagged my file down, they are down a lawyer and they will need one fast to finish what they have started. I have to change my look; hair, eye color and stop shaving. There is a laptop that Sidorov has. I am to get close enough into the organization so that when Sidorov comes down to check on the progress I can get into his home that is still unknown and copy the hard drive. He apparently keeps everything on it, his whole empire. He's that cocky and arrogant that he thinks he's untouchable. Once I get that then I get out and they start to round up everyone, but it could take at least six months, maybe more. I can't come down while I'm undercover and I'll be in deep cover until this is over. I have two handlers and they will keep track of emails and when it's safe to do so every now and then I can call, but that's it." Jamie finished explaining._

 _Frank let out a deep sigh before he spoke. "I don't suppose if I told you not to do this it would change your mind?"_

" _I've thought about this for hours. I know it's dangerous, I know it could very well be classified as stupid. I know I could die. I know the risks, but I also know that there are thousands of young women and children being kidnapped and forced into a human trafficking ring. I might be able to shut that down, to save these women and children, to reunite them with their families. As terrified as I am right now, they are even more terrified because they live the life every single day. I have to try and I hope that you and everyone else will understand." Jamie said honestly._

" _I do understand and the others will as well. I won't try and change your mind, but promise me that if something happens and you need to get out that you'll come to me."_

" _I give you my word if I need a safe place to be I'll come right here. I'm not about to get myself killed. If I can't do it I'll get out I promise you Dad."_

" _I don't like this Jamie, but I will support you and be there for if the time comes that you need help. I'll help come up with reasons why you don't show up for six months. They won't be happy about you not being around and I can't make any guarantees that they won't try and surprise you in D.C. I'll do my best to try and keep them here and off of you."_

" _I have check ins every day with one of my handlers. They will know if something is wrong so they can act faster. I'm on the bottom of the totem pole though so if I just keep my head down for a little while then they won't suspect me. I'm also going to learn Russian so I can understand them. I just won't speak it. I know this wasn't what you wanted to hear or were expecting."_

" _It's not, but I'm glad you told me the truth. I would have been furious at you otherwise. When do you need this file back?"_

" _I can come and pick it up tomorrow after my tour. I have to be at the Field Office once I'm free to go over everything all over again. They are making sure I have everything they have on this organization so I'm more than prepared to go in."_

" _I'll have it at my office you can pick it up on the way there. I want to go over it myself."_

" _I figured you would want it."_

" _And you are one hundred percent sure this is something you want to do?"_

" _I am. It's crazy but I can't just ignore what is happening. I have to try and save those women and children."_

" _Well you wouldn't be you if you didn't try to help. It's who you are and what makes you a great cop and a great person. I'm proud of you whether you are able to succeed in this operation or not. I'm proud of you son."_

" _Thanks Dad that means a lot to me." Jamie said sincerely with a small smile on his face._

 _Frank stood up and Jamie did as well out of habit. Frank pulled Jamie into a hug and Jamie was more than willing to hug him back._

" _I love you son."_

" _I love you too Dad."_

 _After a moment Frank pulled back and he just looked at his son. He couldn't believe this was going to happen. He never expected for Jamie to be in this life and he knew that Mary would be rolling around in her grave right now. She never wanted Jamie to be a cop. She never wanted him to have to deal with the pain and stress that the job brings. Frank knew that Mary would be proud of Jamie just as much as he is and she would be proud of him now. Frank hated this, but he knew that this was something Jamie was going to do no matter what he told him. All Frank could do was support his son and be there for him when this whole thing was over. He just hoped that Jamie would come back to them alive._

" _I should get going. I got an early tour tomorrow and I still want to go over my alias once more before I turn in."_

" _Ok you drive safe and I will see you tomorrow after your tour." Frank said with a smile._

" _Don't stay up too late eh?" Jamie said with love._

" _I won't I promise." Frank said as they headed out of his office and over to the kitchen door,_

" _Goodnight Dad." Jamie said as he opened the door._

" _Goodnight son." Frank replied before Jamie headed out of the house and over to his car._

 _The next day after that Jamie had grabbed the file from Frank and headed into the Field Office only to find out that he had to go in sooner than they ever expected. He had to go in that next night. Jamie had to call his Station Chief and his family to let them know what was going on. He then spent the next twenty hours in the conference room going over everything they could think of to prepare him. He only had a few hours before he had to leave and he had yet to tell his partner. He spent the next three hours before he had to leave that night to be with Eddie and tell her the same lie he had to tell his family. With everything done Jamie had packed his bags and headed out to New City to get ready for the meeting that had changed his life forever._

 _End of Flashback_

Now here Jamie was six months later. He hadn't seen his family in six months, he had only ever been able to speak to his dad once a month if it was safe and even then for only a few minutes. Just long enough for him to tell him that he was alright and to make sure everyone else was doing alright. His father had clearly been worried, but he was being Jamie's rock and Jamie couldn't even put into words how much he appreciated it, how much he needed it. Over the course of the last six months Jamie had taken a few hits and had seen a lot of horrible things that he knew he would never be able to forget. Currently right now he was waiting for Danny and the boys to leave so he could go in and see Linda. It wasn't the best situation, but he needed someone he could trust with this and he couldn't go to a hospital in fear of being made, getting the police involved or Khovac finding out about it. He had taken a bullet to his left shoulder through his back and he didn't have an exit wound so he knew the bullet was still in. He got it when he was trying to get out of a bad situation. Now here he was waiting for his own brother to leave so he could sneak in and hopefully not scare the living hell out of his sister-in-law.

Jamie opened his eyes and he was finally able to see that Danny was leaving the house with the kids. He watched as he got them into the car and drove off. Jamie waited another ten minutes just in case Danny or one of the kids had forgotten something before he got out of the car. He was so exhausted that he didn't even want to make the walk, but he knew he had to. He had to get his shoulder looked at and Linda was the best person for this job. He just hoped the whole family didn't freak out about this. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get Linda to keep this quiet from Danny or from his father, but he was hoping it would be controlled with just that. He didn't want everyone knowing, because they couldn't know the truth. His father would and it would worry him even more, but it couldn't be helped right now. Jamie approached the door and he knew that it would be unlocked as Linda would be getting ready. Jamie opened the door and he closed it behind him. He heard Linda calling out from the kitchen and he knew she would be walking towards him as she spoke.

"Did you forget something babe?" Linda said as she walked out of the kitchen.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Jamie. Jamie knew she wouldn't recognize him, his hair was longer after not being cut in the past six months, he had also died it jet black, he also had blue eyes and a scruffy beard.

"Linda, it's okay it's me." Jamie said with pain and exhaustion all throughout his voice.

"Jamie?" Linda asked shocked and still uncertain.

"Ya. I uh… I need your help." Jamie said as he swayed slightly.

"Jamie what's wrong?" Linda asked with concern as she moved over to Jamie.

"I got shot in my shoulder. I need you to get the bullet out for me please."

"You got shot? Why the hell aren't you in a hospital?" Linda asked as she turned Jamie slightly so she could see his shoulders.

"I can't go to one and you need to keep this quiet."

"Sit down in one of the chairs in the dining room. I'll get my kit and then you are telling me why the hell I can't tell Danny or Frank about you being shot." Linda said in a voice Jamie always associated with being a mother.

Jamie went into the dining room and sat down on a chair with the back of the chair against his front so Linda could get to the back of his shoulders. After a moment Linda came back down the stairs with her kit. Nurses usually didn't have this much in their kit, but she was married to a Detective so she kept everything she could ever need in her kit just in case. It had actually came in handy on a few occasions. Linda put the kit down on the dining room table as she spoke.

"I need your jacket and shirt off so I can see the wound here Jamie."

Jamie slowly went to remove his black leather jacket and Linda helped him to pull it off. With the jacket gone Linda could see all of the blood on Jamie's left shoulder blade.

"You've lost a lot of blood Jamie." Linda said uncertain about him not being in a hospital.

"It's been bleeding for a couple of hours now. I tried to get it patched, but not easy when you can't really reach it."

"Okay let's get this shirt off and I can see what the damage is."

Linda grabbed the hem of Jamie's shirt and she slowly brought it up and over Jamie's head. They finally got the shirt off and Linda couldn't believe what she was seeing. It wasn't the bullet wound that caught her attention it was Jamie's back that caught her attention that broke her heart. There were easily twenty whip lashes on his back that had healed and turned into deep scars. They crossed all over his back and most of them went the length of his back. Tears were brought to her eyes as she saw them.

"Oh Jamie." Linda said with pure sadness to her voice.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Jamie said with exhaustion in his voice.

"This isn't fine Jamie. They must still be painful and there could be damage from their depth. You really should be at a hospital getting checked out."

"It's not safe to be in a hospital right now. Linda please, I'm tired I haven't slept in three days I just need you to get this bullet out of me so I can go back to my place and sleep please."

"Ya sure Jamie. Just hang on I don't have any strong pain medication to give you and it's going to hurt when I take the bullet out. I can numb your skin around the area so the stitches won't hurt, but you'll feel it still."

"It's fine just do what you gotta do." Jamie said as he put his head down on his arms that were resting on top of the chair.

"Ok"

Linda opened her kit and put on a pair of gloves. She then grabbed everything she would need for what she had to do. The bullet wound was simple, the bullet was still in his shoulder, but she was worried about the bone being cracked or fractured. Jamie would have to get a scan done, but she had a feeling that wasn't going to happen just yet. She grabbed a needle and filled it with her numbing agent and she injected all around the area before she would remove the bullet.

"Are you gonna tell me why you don't want me to tell anyone?" Linda asked trying to keep Jamie's mind off of what was going to happen.

"I can't tell you, it's top secret, but the family can't know they will just worry."

"They have been worried for six months. We haven't seen you in six months, they haven't spoken to you. All they have gotten was an email every now and then. Your dad is the only one that has spoken to you and even then it's not often. Now you have previous injuries and have been shot. They deserve to know Jamie."

"Look I know I can't stop you from telling Danny or dad, but I need you to keep quiet about this with everyone else. I need you to trust me when I say it's better for them not to know."

"Fine I'm trusting you. Now hold still this is still going to hurt while I take this bullet out of you." Linda said calmly, but Jamie knew she would feel bad about causing him pain.

Jamie just gave a nod and Linda picked up a set of long tweezers and she inserted them into the bullet wound to try and take the bullet out. She didn't have any scans so she didn't know the exact location of it. She was just going with her gut and hoping that the bullet didn't go anywhere it wasn't supposed to. She was taking a risk here by not having Jamie going to a hospital, but she also couldn't make him go. Jamie clenched his teeth as he felt the pain, but after the past six months he had learnt not to make a sound or the pain is always worse. Linda didn't know if she should be worried or impressed that Jamie wasn't even making a groan at what she was doing, because she knew it hurt like hell. She had done this before when people had requested no pain medication and it had men three times Jamie's size screaming in pain. She was relieved that she could feel the bullet. It took her a few tries, but she was able to pull the bullet out of the wound. She placed it down on the table as she spoke.

"I got it. You could have fractured your shoulder blade or cracked it though. You'll need to get a scan to make sure it's fine."

"I'll set something up." Jamie said, but Linda didn't really believe him.

"I need to stitch you up. Is there anything else that is injured?" Linda asked trying to get more information out of Jamie.

"No I'm fine."

"Why haven't you slept in three days?" Linda asked as she prepared what she needed to stitch up Jamie's wound.

"Wasn't safe to sleep."

"At your house?" Linda asked trying to keep the worry from her voice.

"No on the job."

"Well you can crash here if you want, beats driving back to D.C. without sleep."

"Thanks, but I need to get back."

"Ok, but you'll sleep when you get back to your place right?"

"Ya I'll head straight to bed."

"Good you need rest. Your shoulder is going to be very sore for a good few weeks. You really should have it in a sling, but I have a feeling you won't be doing that."

"I'll be fine. I won't move it around too much. How is everyone?" Jamie asked looking to change the topic off from himself.

"I'm going to start to stitch this up. You shouldn't feel anything, but some pressure and pulling. Everyone is doing good you know. We've all been worried about you. The kids really miss you they said that playing basketball isn't the same without you there. Everybody really just misses you a lot. Danny has gotten some tough cases, but nothing he hasn't been able to handle. No one has gotten hurt or anything either. We're all doing good, we'd be better with you back. It's been six months though so you should be coming back soon right?"

"Ya I don't know about that. It's looking like my contract is going to be extended for at least three more months. So I'll still be there. I'm glad everyone is doing good though, that's good. Have you ah… have you heard anything about Eddie?"

"Your father has been keeping tabs on her I think. Danny checks in with her too when he sees her at the bar after shift or during shift. She's doing good. She misses you. Danny said one time she was complaining about who she was being stuck with. I guess she's gotten some lazy partners since you've been gone. She lucked out getting you first Danny said."

"I'm glad she's doing ok. I haven't been able to really talk to her. I miss her too and you guys. Once everything calms down and they don't need me anymore then I'll be back home."

"Well I hope that is soon, because I don't know how much more of Danny's shop talk I can take. He doesn't have you here to listen to him anymore so he's been talking my ear off. It would be nice to have you back and I know he misses you like crazy."

"Misses someone to tease."

"You know he loves you, he's just sometimes not very good at showing it, but he loves you. You two have gotten closer in the last few years. It's not instant even when we want it to be, but you've both have been working hard on it and it shows. He loves you and he's been worried about you. He used to worry about you being on the job and now I think he's more worried about you when you aren't on the job. Before he could check in and he would know that you're okay or if something is wrong. This way around he doesn't have that insider information. It's harder on him not having you around. We'd all just really would like you back home where you belong."

"Well hopefully that will be soon."

"Ok I'm almost done here."

"Ok"

Jamie had his eyes closed this whole time as he let Linda work. Linda decided to take the chance and pull out her cell phone and took a quick picture of Jamie's back with the flash and sound off so he wouldn't notice anything. She then quickly put it back into her pocket as she finished up the stitches. They didn't say anything else as Linda worked on getting the stitches finished. With them done she put a patch over them to protect them from rubbing against Jamie's shirt and being infected.

"Ok be careful getting these wet. The stitches need to stay in for at least six weeks and then they can come out."

"I can do that myself?" Jamie asked.

"Ya you can use tweezers if you can reach and just pull them out. Your shirt is too dirty for you to put back on. Let me go and grab one of Danny's shirts for you."

"Thanks."

Linda grabbed her kit and she brought it upstairs and put it away before she went into Danny's shirt drawer and picked out a solid black one. Linda didn't know what was going on, but she knew enough from being married to Danny that something wasn't right. With the shirt in hand she went back downstairs and saw that Jamie was standing up and had put the chair away. Linda handed Jamie the shirt.

"Thanks." Jamie said with a small smile as he took the shirt.

Jamie went and put the shirt on and Linda helped him get it over his back as she knew it would be painful. With the shirt on Jamie spoke.

"I need one more favor. I need you to take the bullet and give it to Dad. Tell him this man will answer his questions." Jamie said as he pulled out a business card from his pocket and gave it to Linda.

Linda took it and looked down to see it was an F.B.I. Agent card.

"What does the F.B.I. have to do with this?" Linda asked confused.

"I can't tell you that. I just need you to do this for me please."

"Alright I'll make sure your Dad gets it. When was the last time you ate something?"

"I ate the other day. I'll be fine."

Linda went into the kitchen and pulled out a cold water bottle from the fridge. She opened it for Jamie, but put the lid back on so when he wanted it he wouldn't have to use any strength that could hurt his shoulder to open it. She handed it to him as she spoke.

"You lost a lot of blood, you need to drink a lot of water to get your body in a good place so you won't get dizzy or sick from the blood loss."

"I'll drink lots of water and get some sleep once I get back. When I wake up I'll eat something I promise. I'm alright Linda. I appreciate what you did for me."

"You're family Jamie it's what we do."

Jamie gave Linda a hug and Linda hugged him back being careful not to hurt his injured shoulder.

"I love you and I'll be back as soon as I can." Jamie said once he pulled back.

"I love you too."

Jamie gave a small smile before he picked up his jacket and he headed out of the house. Linda went to the door and watched as Jamie walked down the street to where she is assuming his car is. Once Linda couldn't see Jamie anymore she went back inside her house and got her coat, keys and purse. She grabbed the bullet and put it into a sandwich bag before she headed out of the house after locking up. She went and got into her car and took off for Danny's precinct. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew Danny needed to know about this and to see the picture of Jamie's back. Linda didn't know just what Jamie had gotten into, but she wasn't going to keep this quiet. Danny needed to know and he could take the card and bullet to their father and he could do what he needed with it. She just hoped that they wouldn't be burying another member of their family. Linda knew that Danny wouldn't be able to handle it if Jamie was killed.

Linda pulled into the station and she parked her car in a visitor spot. She got out and headed inside. The officer at the desk knew her so he just buzzed her in and she gave a wave of thanks as she headed inside and over to Danny's desk. He was sitting there doing some paperwork and she was relieved to see him here and not out on a call somewhere.

"Danny I need to talk to you." Linda said as she came over to Danny.

Danny looked up shocked to see Linda here. He had just left the house roughly an hour ago.

"Hey babe. What's wrong?" Danny asked with concern.

"Is there some place we can talk alone?" Linda asked as she looked around.

"Sure we can go into the box. What's going on?" Danny asked as he got up from his desk.

"I have no idea. It's Jamie though." Linda said knowing that that piece of information would make Danny not only worry even more, but get him into game mode and she needed him in game mode.

"Jamie?"

"Danny we can't talk about it out here." Linda said in a serious voice.

Danny gave a nod and headed over to one of the interrogation rooms that were empty. Linda followed behind him and once inside he locked the door and closed the blinds.

"What the hell is going on with Jamie?" Danny asked with worry to his voice.

"I don't know. He showed up to the house just ten minutes after you left this morning. He just walked right in I was in the kitchen, I thought it was you. When I saw that it wasn't you I didn't know who it was. His hair was longer and jet black, his eyes were blue and he had this scruffy beard. I was about to run when he spoke and I knew by his voice that it was him."

"What the hell is he doing in D.C looking like that? Why would he be in disguise?" Danny asked, but not towards Linda more to himself.

"I don't think he's in D.C. Danny. He came to me, because he was shot, took a bullet to the back of his left shoulder and it was still in him."

"What? Is he okay? Where is he?" Danny asked with alarm.

"He's fine now and he already left. I tried to get him to stay but he wouldn't . He wouldn't even go to a hospital he said it wasn't safe. He lost a lot of blood the back of his shirt was covered in it. I gave him one of yours to wear. But Danny he said he had been bleeding for two hours when he got there less than an hour ago. He couldn't have been shot in D.C, but in New York or New Jersey somewhere."

"Oh shit." Danny said as he put his hand over his mouth and squeezed slightly to try and get his anger to settle down. "He's undercover again. It all makes sense why he had to change his look, why he can't go to a hospital and why he hasn't been around. Whoever the target is has placed him in deep cover he couldn't come around even if he wanted to. He probably waited until I left this morning before he came in knowing that I would make him tell me. Did you get him to tell you anything?" Danny asked now all business.

"He was exhausted, said he hadn't slept in three days. When I asked why he said it wasn't safe and I asked him if he meant at his place, but he said on the job. I asked when he had eaten last and he said a day or so ago. I gave him a water bottle and told him to drink lots of water because of the level of blood loss. I was able to remove the bullet and I cleaned and stitched up the wound, but he needs scans done Danny. He could have a broken bone, he could have cracked or fractured his shoulder blade I have no way of knowing. He said that no one could know about it. He knew I would be telling you and your father, but he said no one else can know. He also said that his contract would be renewed for at least another three months so if he is undercover he's not close to being done." Linda said now more upset than she was, knowing that Jamie was working undercover.

"You took the bullet out right? Do you have it still?"

"Ya he told me to give the bullet to your father plus he gave me this business card." Linda said as she pulled out the sandwich bag with the bullet in it and the business card for Agent Richards and handed it over to Danny.

He took it and looked at the bullet.

"It looks like a forty-five. There's no way it didn't cause damage to his bone when it hit." Danny said before he looked at the business card and noticed it was an F.B.I. Agent's name written on it. "Who the hell is Agent Richards and why does Jamie have his card?" Danny asked angry at the situation.

"Maybe he is the one that shot him?" Linda suggested.

"I'll get these to Dad and see what he says. I don't like this Linda. There's being undercover every now and then and there's being in deep cover where one small mistake could get him killed. I've never even done deep undercover work nor did Joe. What the hell is Jamie thinking?"

"I don't know, but I have to believe that he's doing this for some big reason. Danny there's something I need to show you and you're not going to like it. You're going to want to run out of here and go and find him to bring him back home yourself, but you can't. Not until you speak to your father first, because Jamie doesn't want you to or he would have said so."

"Linda I just found out my baby brother has been shot and has been working in deep undercover for the past six months and he won't be coming home like we all had hoped he would be. What could you possibly show me to make me even more angry?" Danny said keeping his tone calm.

"This." Linda said as she pulled up the photo of Jamie's back before she handed it over to Danny as she spoke. "I just took it. He doesn't know that I took a picture of his back."

Danny took the phone with a confused look on his face before he looked down at the screen and that look morphed into one of shock and pain. Danny put his hand over his mouth once again and Linda hated seeing the look of pure pain on his face at seeing the picture. Danny would know what made those marks as he had seen photos before from war and case files.

"These aren't real. Linda these can't be real. It could just be fake for his cover." Danny said denying the obvious.

"Danny I've felt them when I was stitching his shoulder. They're real and deep. A lot deeper than they look in that photo. There's about twenty of them and they are just barely healed so not even a month old." Linda said sadly.

"So you're telling me that Jamie, my baby brother, my sweet, innocent, wouldn't hurt a fly on the wall baby brother. Was whipped twenty times within the last month?" Danny said with pure anger and pain in his voice.

"I wish that is what I was saying. I really do Danny." Linda said with complete sadness to her voice.

"What do you mean? I don't understand?" Danny said confused just trying to understand what the hell had been going on in these past six months.

"Danny those scars are very deep, too deep for it to have come from happening just one incident. The last time wasn't even a month ago and that would have opened up the old scars before them. He would have been whipped close to a hundred times in the past six months in different sets of twenty. Once that set had healed up to start scaring more would be added to it to deepen the scaring and the wounds. Even now they would be very painful to touch and move around. He could have permanent damage to his back from it. That's what I'm saying." Linda said with tears going down her face slowly.

Danny looked down at the photo and he could feel his own tears behind his eyes. To know that his own brother had gone through that in the past six months and hadn't told any of them broke his heart. Jamie was a good man, the best out of the whole family and Danny knew the others would all agree. He didn't deserve this type of treatment. Danny just wanted to go and find him and drag him back home no matter what he thought or what he was doing. Nothing was worth this.

"When ah" Danny cleared his voice trying to talk around the lump in his throat. "When was the first time it happened do you think?"

"It's hard to say. I couldn't really look at them to see if there were other scars from previous times that the whip missed. You can't hit someone in the exact same spot every time. He would have fainter scars from previous times that the whip missed the next time. It depends on the whip as well, whatever was used on him. Best guess would be five months ago roughly." Linda said sadly.

"God Jamie what the hell have you gotten mixed up in." Danny said frustrated and hurt that his brother was in pain and he couldn't do anything about it right now.

"If he is undercover, why wouldn't he have left after the first time? Why stay and put up with it? Danny, when I removed the bullet I didn't give him any pain medication I didn't have any. I numbed the area around the hole and that was the best that I could do. He didn't make a sound, not even a groan while I worked on getting the bullet out. Not a single sound. It was like he's been trained not to." Linda said sadly.

"Maybe that's the reason behind the lashes. Oh man none of this is a good sign."

"What are you going to do?"

"What I want to do and what I am going to do are two different things. I want to find him and drag him back home and lock him up until we catch this son of a bitch that did this to him."

"You can't do that though, you don't even know where he is or who he's after. He didn't want anyone else to know that he was here. He was adamant about it."

"I know and only because he said not to, that is the only reason why I am not storming into this bastard's office and beating the hell out of him until he tells me what I need. I'll go speak to Dad and see what he knows, because you better believe that he knows more than he's been letting on." Danny said with anger.

Danny sent the picture from Linda's phone to his own so he could show his father.

"Do you really think that your father put Jamie undercover like this?" Linda asked slightly surprised that Frank would do something like that.

"I don't know, but he knows something and as the Police Commissioner he knows about all investigations that go on within the department. There's no way he doesn't know something about this."

"I know it's hard, but you need to try and stay calm. Your father wouldn't put Jamie into a situation that would hurt him like this. We don't know what your father knows about the situation." Linda said trying to reason with Danny.

"Ya I know. How are you? Are you ok?" Danny asked with concern as he pulled his wife into his arms to hug her as she still had tears on her cheeks.

Linda hugged back as she spoke. "I just hate seeing him hurt or any of you. I've missed him in the past six months and the boys keep asking about him. It's been really hard with him gone. Now he's hurt and scarred for life and he has to still be out there for God knows how long. I don't want to have to bury another member of this family."

"I know I don't either. It'll be okay I'll talk to Dad and find out what the hell is going on. We're not going to leave him in a bad place like that. We'll work it out I promise." Danny said as he kissed the top of Linda's head.

"I know you will. I just want him back home as does the rest of the family. So bring him back home safe Danny."

"I will I promise. I'll go speak to Dad and see what the hell is going on." Danny said as he pulled back.

He gave Linda a kiss before she spoke.

"I need to get to work. Let me know what you find out if you can."

"I'll tell you what I can. Be safe at work babe."

"I will. You too."

"Always. I love you."

"I love you too."

"We'll figure this out I promise."

"I know you will. I just hope he's okay."

"Me too."

"I gotta go, I'm already late. I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight babe."

They both headed out of the room and Linda headed outside while Danny grabbed his coat and told his Sargent that he had to go out for a bit, but he would have a radio with him. He headed out of the office and down to his car. He wasn't happy about the situation that his brother was in and he was hoping that his father had no idea what had been going on. Danny couldn't get the image out of his mind of Jamie's back. He wanted it to be fake, some special effects that were professionally done, but Linda said otherwise and he knew to trust her. If she said they were real then they were real and that was heartbreaking. Danny didn't know what was going on, but he was going to find out by the end of the day for that he was certain of.

Danny arrived at 1PP and he parked his car and headed up to the fourteenth floor where his father's office was located. He got off the elevator and saw Baker sitting at her desk. He didn't even say anything he just went right into his father's office not even caring if he was in the middle of something or not. He wasn't in there and Baker came around the corner and into the office clearly not impressed.

"Detective Reagan, the Commissioner is not here. He is in a meeting on a lower floor. Perhaps I can take a message for you." Baker said politely.

"Ya you can give him a message for me. Tell him to get up here right now." Danny said with anger that Baker knew wasn't directed towards her personally.

"Detective." Baker started, but Danny cut her off.

"I don't care if he has the President of the United States in there. Tell him I'm not leaving so either he comes here or I go in there. He can decide."

"Very well Detective." Baker said giving up any reasoning to be had with Danny and turning and heading out of the room.

She made her way down to the tenth floor and went over to the door where the meeting was. Garret was going to be in the room as well as other officials and the mayor. This was not going to go over well, but she knew that Danny would in fact barge into the meeting and that would not go over well for anyone. Baker knocked on the door before she entered. No one looked too pleased to see her interrupting them.

"Detective Baker, we are in the middle of an important meeting." Mayor Poole said with annoyance clear in his voice.

"My apologies Sir. Commissioner, Detective Reagan is in your office and needs to speak to you. He says it's urgent." Baker said clearly uncomfortable with being here.

"Tell Detective Reagan that I am in a meeting and I will call him once I am available." Frank said clearly not happy at the interruption either.

"I did Sir and with all your respect he said that either you come up or he's coming down. I have a feeling that would be a very bad idea Sir." Baker said sympathetically.

"Excuse me Gentlemen." Frank said clearly not happy about it, but standing up anyways.

He walked out of the room with Baker behind him. They both went up to the fourteenth floor and Baker went back over to her desk while Frank walked into his office. He slammed his door shut and turned to Danny. Frank was angry, but he could see that Danny was as well.

"You seem to have forgotten Detective that I out rank you. I am your boss. You don't get to threaten to barge into any meeting that I have. Is that clear Detective." Frank said with complete authority and anger.

Danny just put his hands on his hips ready for the fight and knowing that he is going to win.

"Jamie was shot. That meeting still more important than your own son Commissioner?" Danny said with even more anger right back at his father.

Instantly Danny could see the anger leave his father's face and it was replaced with fear and worry.

"What?" Frank asked softly.

"He's alive. Showed up at my house ten minutes after I left this morning. Scared the hell out of Linda, because he now has longer hair that is jet black, blue eyes and a beard. She only knew it was him when he spoke to her. Took a bullet to his back left shoulder blade. Linda took the bullet out and stitched him up. She tried to get him to stay, but he refused. He's not okay he's far from okay. He had been bleeding heavily for two hours. Two hours, not five the amount of time it takes to drive down from D.C. So why don't we quit the bullshit and you tell me what my baby brother is doing working in deep undercover for six months." Danny said with anger still in his voice.

"How do you know he's been undercover?" Frank asked.

"Because I'm not an idiot. He wouldn't need to change his looks if he was just working in D.C on some special privileged contract. He hasn't slept in three days because it wasn't safe, he hasn't eaten in a day or so and now he is injured. The bullet hit his bone and it is either cracked, fractured or broken and he refuses to go to a hospital." Danny pulled out his phone and sent the picture to his father's phone as he spoke. "Check your phone. Linda took a picture without Jamie knowing. It's his back. Then you can tell me that I was wrong to interrupt your important meeting."

Frank pulled out his phone and opened the text message that Danny sent him with the picture. He looked at it and he felt his rage boil over and his heart break all at the same time. Danny hated seeing the pain in his father's eyes and it erased the anger he had towards his father for obviously keeping him in the dark. It was also obvious that his father was being kept in the dark as well.

"Linda said they are real and also very deep. She told me that in order for the scars to be that bad that he would have been whipped close to a hundred times in different sets of twenty. She thinks that the first set of twenty was given to him five months ago. When that set was just freshly healed he was given another set of twenty over top of the previous lashes. That reopened the scars and when those healed the scars became deeper and the process happened all over again. She thinks the last time was not even a month ago. She is also worried that there could be damage done to his back and I guess the nerves from being whipped like that. She said it would be very painful even though they are scarred over. Jamie doesn't want anyone knowing. He told Linda to give you the bullet and this card from an F.B.I. Agent Richards. What the hell is going on and don't tell me you don't know, because we both know that is a lie." Danny said with anger and frustration.

Frank went over to the phone and picked it up.

"Detective Baker."

"Baker, go back down to the meeting and tell them an emergency has come up and I will not be able to further attend. Tell Garret to get up here right now." Frank said with all business to his voice.

"Yes Sir."

Frank hung up the phone and then turned to Danny.

"Give me the bullet and the card."

Danny pulled out the bullet and the business card and handed it over to Frank.

"He is not undercover for the NYPD. He is undercover for the F.B.I. He wasn't supposed to tell me anything. He signed a contract saying he wouldn't tell anyone, but he made me a promise after he investigated the Blue Templar that he wouldn't keep anything important from me. I don't know where he is or what his name is right now. All I know is who he is after and the basics." Frank started.

"I'll take whatever you know then." Danny said.

"The clearance for this operation is Presidential level. I don't even have the clearance for the information." Frank said back.

"But you do have it. You know I'm not going to just go around talking about it Dad. This is Jamie we're talking about here. He's been shot and he has scars all over his back that he will have for the rest of his life. Scars that could be worse. He told Linda that his contract is being renewed for another three months and we both know it could be longer if he doesn't get what he needs. What is he doing working for the F.B.I?" Danny said frustrated that he had been kept in the dark about something like this. He thought the trust between him and Jamie had improved in the past five years, now he wasn't so sure.

The door to Frank's office opened and in walked Garret he did not look happy.

"What is going on? The Mayor is furious that you left like that and now you aren't coming back. This is a huge meeting that we have been trying to set up for months now."

Frank didn't answer he just picked up his phone and called Baker.

"Detective Baker."

"Baker, get in here." Frank said before he hung up.

Once Baker walked inside the office Frank spoke.

"Jamie was shot." Frank stated.

"Shot? When? Where? Is he alright?" Garret asked now concerned and no longer upset about what had happened.

"He'll be fine. He took one to the back of his left shoulder. Baker, I want you to personally take this bullet to the lab and have Roberts work on it and only him. This is classified to the highest level only his eyes see the information. The report is to not be imputed into the computer, but typed up. You will stay the whole time and make sure he does not get interrupted or anyone else sees the file. Once the report is typed up you will personally bring it back here to me. Is that clear?" Frank said as he looked at Baker.

"Yes Sir." Baker said knowing that something else was at play for the level of security.

"Garret, this is Agent Richards' card. He works for the F.B.I. find him and everything you can on him without raising any red flags. I want him in my office before the day is over. He won't come in voluntarily then he will be picked up and escorted here." Frank said.

"I'm on it, but what does the F.B.I. have to do with this? Did the bullet come from one of them?" Garret asked.

"Jamie has been working in deep undercover for six months for the F.B.I. and that does not leave this office." Frank said and they knew better than to question him further.

"I'll get Agent Richards here within the hour." Garret said with confidence to his voice.

Frank held out the card and Garret took it. Baker also took the sandwich bag that held the bullet in it. Both then walked out of the office to take care of their given jobs.

"What is going on?" Danny asked once again when they were alone.

"It's not that easy Danny. Jamie only told me for a reason. He didn't want to put anyone at risk or get anyone involved. If it wasn't for what happened with the Blue Templar and the promise he made me, I don't think he would have even told me. I can tell you that he is doing something incredible. So incredible that he is willing to stay in even after everything he has bene through."

"Where is he? What's his name? Just how much torture has he gone through? Linda said when she was fixing his wound he didn't even make a sound and she didn't use any pain medication on it. That's programmed into him Dad and you know what that means. Is it really that important that you won't pull him out? That his life and whatever torture he's endured and will endure before the end is worth it?" Danny asked trying to get his father to see that they needed to pull Jamie out. Danny didn't even know what the hell he was doing, but to him nothing was worth Jamie's life or mental health.

What Danny said made perfect sense to Frank. The problem was Jamie didn't want to be taken out or he would have left by now.

"It's not me that doesn't agree with you Danny. I would pull him out in a second, but Jamie doesn't want to be out or he would have left by now. I want to pull him, but I can't make that choice for him. He's a grown man and he can make his own decisions. We don't know what has happened or what his position is right now. I don't even know. He calls once a month and we can only speak for five minutes before he has to leave. He doesn't tell me what is going on. He just tells me that he is fine and asks how everyone else is. Trust me knowing that he is undercover has not been easier than knowing he was in D.C. I'm scared every day for him and I fear that one day the phone will ring and I will have to bury another son. I don't like this anymore than you do." Frank said honestly.

The door to his office opened and Garret walked back in.

"Agent Richards will be here within the next fifteen minutes. He seemed to be expecting your call."

"He must know that Jamie got shot." Danny said.

"He does have two handlers he told me." Frank said.

"Two? How big is this operation he's on for him to get two handlers?" Garret asked.

"Big enough." Frank said and they knew he wasn't about to tell them much more.

The next fifteen minutes were spent in an awkward silence. Garret didn't know if he should leave or not, but Frank hadn't told him to leave either. He figured he would wait and see what would happen when Agent Richards arrived. They had no rank over the F.B.I. the NYPD and Federal Agencies have done their best to work together on cases when they crossed over into each other's territories, but they had never been in this position before. Only very rare occasions would an NYPD officer be going undercover for the F.B.I or any other Federal Agencies for that matter. They always used their own men and the NYPD has used their own men as well. This was a different situation and one that Garret didn't know would end well. He hoped that Jamie would be okay. He liked Jamie and he didn't want to see Frank loosing another son.

Agent Richards walked into the office and he wasn't surprised to see Danny there as well, but the other man he didn't know.

"Commissioner Reagan. Detective. I'm sorry I don't know who you are." Agent Richards said politely to Garret.

"Garret Moore Deputy Commissioner of public information." Garret said as he held his hand out to shake Agent Richards'.

"Agent Richards a pleasure to meet." Agent Richards said as he shook Garret's hand.

"Ya real great. Can we get on with it now that we all know each other? Like why my baby brother handed my wife your card after he was shot." Danny said clearly not happy at all.

Agent Richards moved into the room and was able to stand in front of Frank's desk, but a little back so he could still see Danny who was off to his right and Garret moved closer so he was off of his left.

"I can only tell you the bare minimum, but I suspect the Commissioner knows more than he is allowed to know." Agent Richards stated as he looked at Frank.

"You knew before you even brought him in on this that he would tell me the basics of the operation. You knew that before you told him anything and you accept that as part of who Jamie is. He gave me his word and he was not about to back down from it. He never does on his word or a promise to anyone. I only know the basics, the target, what the target is about and what the goal for the end result is. I don't know his location or his name. I don't know what has been happening during the six months he has been under. We talk once a month when it is safe to do so and even then he just tells me he is fine and asks about his family. You took him telling me into consideration and accepted it. You don't get to try and use that against him now, especially in this room." Frank said in a serious voice.

"I would never use it against him. If I had a problem with him telling you everything I would never have allowed him in the building. It's no secret that you are the most ethical Police Commissioner this city has seen, no offense to your father he was just from a different time." Agent Richards said.

"That he was." Frank agreed.

"I think the answer we would all like to know is if Officer Reagan is okay." Garret asked.

"He was shot to the back of his left shoulder. Given the situation that he is in he wasn't able to go to a hospital and the only doctors they have are ones that were Vets that failed out of school or their license was revoked. Jamie was concerned that if the bullet was in a bad spot that they could cause more damage to his shoulder blade or even push the bullet in a different direction. He told the people that he was with at the time that he would take care of it himself and they had no problem agreeing to that. We still couldn't let him go to a hospital in fear of someone finding out. Jamie said he knew a nurse and it was a secured location. We knew that Detective Reagan's wife was a nurse and we assumed he was going there. Turns out we were correct." Agent Richards said.

"He needs scans done of his shoulder to ensure that it is not broken or fractured." Frank said.

"I agree, but the target we are after has his hands in all cookie jars. Going to a hospital would also be considered weak and that is not allowed in this organization at his level. It would be too much of a risk for him to go to a hospital and have the target find out about it through a doctor or nurse on the payroll. We will keep an eye on it, but for now there is nothing we can do about getting him into a hospital for tests." Agent Richards said.

"Why haven't you pulled him out yet?" Danny asked.

"He hasn't stated his wish to and there is no danger to his life." Agent Richards said.

"He was shot at and he has deep severe scarring on his back from being whipped over the course of five months. That doesn't say friendly to me." Danny said with anger.

"He was whipped?" Garret asked shocked and horrified at the same time.

"He was shot in the back of his shoulder when he was running to his car when a situation turned bad for him and the people he was with. He was the only one that took a bullet because he was protecting one of the targets. As for the whip markings, injuries happen when you go undercover for the type of people that Jamie is undercover for. There are many different levels of loyalty testing, pain tolerance and conditioning that the ones that get to move up in the organization go through. Jamie knew when he went into this that it wasn't going to be a cake walk. It wasn't going to be anything like the last operation he went in for. These people are more dangerous and the risks were sky high." Agent Richards said.

"Just how high are we talking here, because last time he went undercover for a notorious crime family in New York that put a hit out on him." Danny said.

"He did and that is what made me look at him. I've been keeping my eyes on him since his rookie year when he solved your brother's murder and helped to shut down the Blue Templar organization. These people are different. A hundred Agents had gone in before him and all turned up tortured, mutilated and left on the Agency's doorstep. All within the first two months. Jamie knew that before going in. He had all of the information that I have before he even agreed to going in. There was no pressure for him to go in and he knew that. He could have walked away and I would hold no hard feelings. I have told him from the start that if he needed out to get out no questions asked. I told him to go someplace where he felt the safest and to call me. Only three people know of his true identity, myself and his two handlers. That is it. We had him change his appearance so when this was over with he could still look like himself and no one would be of the wiser." Agent Richards said.

"And he is handling himself okay?" Frank asked.

"Despite only being on one official undercover operation part-time; in my opinion your son is a genius. He knows when to talk and when not to talk. He knows how to be that alias completely without hesitation. He was born to do this. And at the same time he wasn't. He has the mind for it. He had the instincts for it. But the heart and the soul won't be able to handle the career. He's seen a lot of horrific things and has been through some horrific things. He won't bounce back instantly like the last time. He's had some hard days and I'm sure more days than not he considers walking away, but he won't because innocent people are counting on him. I know you're instincts are to pull him. I would be thinking the same thing if it was my son. I don't have to have this conversation with you, but I am because you are not only his father you're the Commissioner. So for Jamie's sake, for your son and brother's sake you need to let him finish this, because he can't handle it if it's all for nothing. That would destroy him. I am asking you to trust me. I'm sure you have someone right now looking into my record and that is fine by me. Trust me to do my job and trust in your son's ability to know when he needs to stay or walk away." Agent Richards said calmly as he looked at Frank knowing that Danny would do as he was told by his father.

Frank let out a sigh before he spoke.

"I want him on the phone by the end of the day. I don't care if it's for only a few minutes I want to speak to him and make sure he is okay myself." Frank said.

"That I can do. He's asleep right now so it won't be for a few hours. I don't want to wake him up. He hasn't slept much in the past six months. It'll probably be more around nine o'clock tonight before he can sneak away to make the call."

"I don't care what time it is. I just want him on the phone."

"Done."

"It's been six months, just when is this going to be over?" Danny asked.

"I would like to say within the next three months we could have this wrapped up. The problem is Jamie just got invited into the target's house for the first time the other night. Realistically we're looking at another six months at least." Agent Richards said.

"He can't go another six months." Garret said.

"We don't have a choice. The information he needs for the arrests are on the laptop of the target and he keeps it on him at all times. Getting it while in his house is the best chances that we have. We do have cameras and mics in Jamie's safe house so we can make sure he is safe once he is in his house."

"I'm not going another six months without seeing my brother. I don't care if I have to go over there as a pizza delivery guy. I want to see him." Danny said sternly.

"I think Jamie would benefit from someone in his family seeing him. I would say for the Commissioner to go, but I fear that he is too recognizable to go even outside of the city. Having Detective Reagan seeing Officer Reagan could help give him some strength to continue on and give his family a little peace of mind." Garret said.

"Could we do it where Detective Reagan goes and sees Officer Reagan without it causing any red flags?" Frank asked.

"Jamie orders food from a pizza place at least once a week. Always the same place. After the incident early this morning they have all been told to lay low for the next two days. If something was going to be done it would have to be tonight otherwise we put Jamie at risk of someone showing up unannounced. Tonight they won't because he was injured and they always leave him alone the next day." Agent Richards said.

"So I go in as a delivery guy from that pizza shop." Danny said.

"Except the delivery guy never stays longer than to collect his money at the door. You want in the best way to do that is to bring pizza with you and some beer, dress casual and act like a friend. Jamie does have friends that he has mentioned you could be one of them just stopping by. His place is no longer being staked out by the organization, but be cautious anyways and you can't stay all night or that will look suspicious in case someone is watching the place." Agent Richards said.

"What could the danger be in Detective Reagan going in?" Frank asked.

"His one handler has been by the house a few times a month and he's considered to be a friend from work. Jamie's alias is a lawyer so his handler shows up dressed in a suit after working hours to complain about his work. They had issues in the start about it, but he has earned their trust by now, especially after today when he took a bullet for one of the targets. I think tonight would be the best night for him to have someone there and for them to allow it."

"How many targets does he have?" Garret asked.

"Technically two, one target to get him closer to the main target. Would you be prepared to go in tonight Detective?"

"Absolutely. Where am I going?"

"This address can obviously not leave this room. I don't think I need to tell you whose life you are gambling with."

"Any information stays in this room. These are two of the people that I trust the most in this world." Frank said.

"He's located in New City, 18 Jackson Street, it's a house on the left. There will be cameras and mics there in every room except for the bathroom and bedroom. Whatever you say will be recorded and do not pressure him into telling you what he is doing, because he won't tell you. I'm not agreeing to this so you can badger him with questions. I'm agreeing to this because I think he needs this more than you will ever know."

"I just want to see my brother. Is there anything he needs?" Danny asked.

"They don't allow pain medication in the organization. They have no doctors that can prescribe it and they can't see outside doctors, unless you are in the highest level. If any of you know a doctor that you trust greatly to give him pain medication he would greatly appreciate it that I can tell you. Aside from that, pizza and beer would be good for him. He gets it at Bubba's Pizza on Hickson."

"I have a family doctor that will be able to get pain medication for Jamie." Frank said.

"I'll bring it with the pizza and beer. Can he call Dad from my phone without it being a problem?" Danny asked.

"He could. It's his phone that we are concerned about being tapped. We gave him a new burner phone and we have his along with his identification. We know there are no bugs in his house, we search regularly and we have a device in place to alarm us if something was placed there. He could use your phone this one time."

"So I'll go for around seven then and I can stay for a few hours without it looking weird. I'll get him to call you on my phone so you can talk longer." Danny said to Frank.

"Is there anything we can do with the investigation to push it along?" Garret asked.

"Unfortunately not at this time. It's up to Jamie to get the data off the computer. Once we have that he can leave and never look back." Agent Richards said.

"So all we can do is hope at this point." Garret said not liking not being able to help out.

"Yes it is." Agent Richards said.

"What is Jamie's alias' name?" Danny asked.

"Andrew." Agent Richards answered.

"Danny tonight you will go out there and see him. It's something at least. I appreciate you coming down here Agent Richards." Frank said.

"It was no trouble at all. I think Jamie seeing Detective Reagan will be good for him and give him some much needed strength. If you have any further questions feel free to call me Commissioner and I will do my best to answer them."

"I appreciate that." Frank said.

"If everything is resolved I need to get back to my office." Agent Richards said.

"I'll show you out." Garret said with a small smile.

Garret led Agent Richards out of the office and down to the elevator leaving Frank and Danny alone in the room.

"I don't like this Dad. I don't like knowing this is on Jamie and only him." Danny said with worry.

"I agree, but there isn't anything we can do about it right now. At least tonight you will get to see him. Don't pressure him Danny. He doesn't need another cop, he needs a big brother. Let him know that you are there for him and not for the case. Be what Joe was, be his brother and his best friend. He needs that from you now more than ever he needs that from you." Frank said desperately hoping that Danny won't push Jamie.

"I promise you Dad no cop stuff tonight. Just two brothers hanging out. I just want to see him and give him a hug. I need to see him Dad." Danny said honestly.

"Get him to call me. I wish I could be there, but I will have to settle for a phone call. I'll get you those pain meds and you can give them to him. Hopefully they will help."

"I'll see if he'll let me see his back. I don't think he will, but maybe I'll get lucky."

"Let's hope. For now you better get back to the precinct and make sure you let Linda know that you'll be going tonight. "

"I'll let her know. Hopefully I won't get a case before then."

"I'll make sure you don't. Jamie comes first."

"Thanks Dad. I'll get back out there and I'll call Linda on the way. I'll see you later Dad."

"Be safe out there. I have one son that I need to worry about constantly I don't need another."

"I'll be safe. I have a lot of paperwork anyways so I'll be in the precinct most of the day anyways."

"Good. Come by the house at the end of your shift and I'll have the pain medication for you."

"Sounds good. I'll see you tonight then Dad."

"See you tonight son."

Danny headed out of the office and back down to his car so he could go back to the station. He wasn't happy about Jamie being undercover and alone, but at least tonight he would be able to see Jamie and make sure he was alright with his own eyes. Satisfied that tonight he would get to see his brother he headed back to his precinct to get back to work.

Frank sat in his office alone and enjoying the time alone. He pulled out his phone and brought up the picture of Jamie's back. It broke his heart to see the injuries there that had been done by a whip. His son, his youngest child had been whipped close to a hundred times. Frank knew that was just the tip of the iceberg of the things that Jamie had been through and seen. Frank couldn't help, but wonder if the first night he was whipped five months ago was the night that he got to speak to Jamie.

 _Flashback_

 _It had been a month and a half since Jamie had left for his undercover operation. A month since he had been able to speak to him. Frank knew that Jamie would call in the middle of the month to let him know that he was safe and alright. Frank hated that he had been counting down the days until his son would call and check in. They would never talk about the case, just that he was alright and Frank would tell him about what had been going on with the family. They could only talk for a few minutes before Jamie always had to go. Jamie's handler would bring over a satellite phone for him to use, but he could only be on it for five minutes before he was at risk of someone being at to track it. It was three in the morning when Frank's phone rang. He was in bed asleep and he didn't expect to be getting a call from anyone. Calls this late at night were never a good thing and Frank instantly felt fear that something had happened to someone in the family. When Frank looked at the number and saw that it was Jamie his fear instantly sky rocketed at what could be happening for his son to call so late. Frank answered the phone as he sat up in bed._

" _Hello"_

 _Frank could hear sniffing on the other end and he instantly knew that Jamie was crying. It had been a very long time since Jamie had cried, not since his brother Joe had died. Frank instantly knew that something horrible had happened to make Jamie cry and call him this late._

" _It's okay son. Tell me what's wrong." Frank said calmly even though he felt anything but._

 _Jamie sniffed and Frank knew he was trying to get himself under control._

" _I'm fine, it's just been a really bad day." Jamie said with a shaky voice and Frank knew he was still crying as he could hear it in his voice._

" _What happened?" Frank asked gently._

" _I can't. God Dad, tell me I made the right choice. This is nothing like last time. Did I make the wrong choice?" Jamie asked with a broken voice and Frank knew that something horrible had happened tonight. Something that would scar Jamie for the rest of his life._

" _Son, listen to me. I believe in you and I know you can do this. You are going to save the lives of a lot of innocent people, but your life matters more to me. All you have to do is say the word and I will get you out. I love you and I will support whatever decision you make. Only you know if this was the right choice or not son." Frank said lovingly._

 _This wasn't the time for the Commissioner to speak to his Officer. This was a time where the father in Frank had to take precedence in this moment and be there for his son that was obviously going through a horrible situation. He didn't need him telling him what to do. Jamie needed him to be his father and support him no matter what decision he made._

" _I know there are so many lives at risk, but what if I can't do it? What if I'm not good enough for this?" Jamie asked with fear in his voice._

" _You are good enough for this. Son they picked you out of millions of people they could have picked, they picked you and that had nothing to do with who I am. They believe in you and so do I. You can do this, but only if you want to. No one is forcing you to stay. I believe you can do this son and you have to believe in yourself." Frank said with strength to his voice._

 _Jamie took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down. After a moment he spoke._

" _Thanks Dad. I love you."_

" _I love you too son. Remember that I believe in you and if you ever want out all you have to do is say the word and I will make sure you get out. You're not alone."_

" _I know. I'm sorry I woke you up."_

" _Don't ever apologies for wanting to talk to me. I don't care what time of the day or night it is. If you need me you call me."_

" _Thanks Dad. I need to get going. I'll talk to you soon."_

" _I love you and be safe my son."_

" _As safe as I can be. I love you too. Tell everyone I said hi and that I love them."_

" _I will."_

" _Bye Dad."_

" _Goodbye son."_

 _End of Flashback_

Frank was worried that, that night was the first night that Jamie had been whipped. If Frank knew that was the cause of Jamie's tears he would have gone there himself and brought his son home. He never would have allowed Jamie to stay in if he knew that he was being hurt like that. Frank had assumed that Jamie had seen something horrible and it was affecting him. He never expected that he was being tortured. He would never have allowed Jamie to continue on or put others before his own safety. He would have told him that it wasn't worth it. Now it was five months later and Jamie had permeant scars all over his back and he was being forced to staying in at least another three months if not another six months. Frank didn't even want to think about other things that could have happened to Jamie while he was passing their tests. Frank was glad that Danny would be over there tonight with pain medication for Jamie. If nothing else at least Danny can see Jamie and make sure he is alright and give him some much needed strength.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after seven that night when Danny parked just a little bit down the street from where Jamie's cover house was. He could see that the living room light was on so he knew that Jamie was at least awake. He didn't know how Jamie was feeling, but he had to imagine he wasn't feeling too great after being shot in the shoulder and his back had to be hurting. Even if it was scarred, Danny knew that scars could still hurt someone. Danny was furious that Jamie was being hurt that badly, but he had to go in there being his big brother and not a detective. He had to be what Joe used to be to Jamie, his brother and his friend. Danny and Jamie had been working on their relationship in the past five years and they had gotten closer. Danny didn't want to screw this up. He knew that this was critical; this would tell them if they could actually be more than brothers. Danny had to just be there for Jamie like he would a fellow officer and friend. Danny took a deep breath and grabbed the pizza and beer before he got out of his car. He was just in plain clothes so he could appear casual for anyone that was watching the house. It had been six months though so Danny doubted anyone would especially with Jamie taking a bullet for the one target. Tonight truly was the best night as they would leave Jamie alone to rest up and heal from what he did.

Danny headed across the street and over to the house. He knocked on the door and waited for Jamie to open the door. Jamie had just woken up not too long ago. He was only wearing black sweat pants as he was alone. He had just gotten up an hour ago and he was feeling hungry and in pain. His back always hurt him anymore and he knew he would need to get a scan done once this was over to check to see just what damage was done. There was nothing he could do about it right now. All he could do was hope that it would be the last time he had to endure that. He was in the living room lying down on the couch with the t.v. on. He was watching a hockey game when there was a knock on his door. Jamie instantly closed his eyes. He had been hoping he could just be left alone tonight. He had been up for the past three days straight dealing with everyone from the organization. There were more shipments coming in and that always made them busier. Jamie hated that he wasn't able to shut this organization down sooner, but he had just got invited into Sidorov's place so he had to still wait it out. Jamie knew that whoever was at the door wasn't about to go away so he pushed himself up off the couch and headed to the door. He didn't care that he didn't have a shirt on as others in the organization had already seen the scars or had their own. He opened the door and was shocked to see Danny standing there with pizza and beer.

"Hey Andrew, how are ya man?" Danny said as he walked into the house and Jamie closed the door behind him.

"Danny what the hell?" Jamie asked clearly shocked, but Danny could tell he was happy with the surprise.

"Hey little brother. I brought pizza and beer." Danny said with a smile as he headed into the kitchen to put the beer in the fridge and the pizza on the counter.

"Ok don't take this the wrong way, but what the hell are you doing here?"

"A little birdy told me where you were staying. Look I'll explain everything I promise. Right now I need a hug from my little brother." Danny said with a smile.

Jamie smiled back and went and allowed Danny to pull him into a big hug. Jamie hugged him back and he couldn't begin to explain how amazing it felt to be hugging Danny right now. Danny could feel the scars on Jamie's back and was doing his best not to act like they bothered him. Danny knew that scars could always make someone self-conscious and with this amount Jamie was bound to have problems with it. Jamie pulled away as his mind clearly kicked in to the fact that he didn't have a shirt on.

"I'm just gonna get a shirt on." Jamie said embarrassed.

"Linda already told me about em. Look you can get a shirt on, but at least let me check on your bullet wound first. Linda would kill me if I don't." Danny said with a small smile.

"Um ya sure." Jamie said slightly unsure, but he knew that Danny wouldn't let this one go.

Jamie turned around so Danny could get to the bullet wound. Danny did his best not to hesitate as he saw the full view of Jamie's back. It was worse in person than in a picture. As gently as he could Danny removed the gauze from the bullet wound, he noticed that it had blood all over the bandage it would need to be changed.

"Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Ya it's under the sink."

"You'll need to change this gauze your wound has some blood on it." Danny said as he opened the cupboard underneath the kitchen sink and pulled out the kit.

"How's it look?" Jamie asked as he hadn't been able to see it.

"It's red, but Linda said it would be for a few days." Danny gently touched around the stitches and felt the heat in it. "You have heat in it though and that could be the start of an infection. Linda said it was bleeding for two hours pretty good so you could have gotten it infected. Dad called his doctor though and he gave you a prescription for pain medication and anti-biotic just in case. Linda keeps all of her things clean and sterile, but she doesn't use them often so there's no guarantee that you won't get a small infection from it. You have some dry blood on it. I'm gonna just clean it up then patch ya back up."

"Ok"

Danny grabbed some paper towels and he wet them under warm water. He then went and gently removed the dry blood, dried the wound off and placed some gauze back over it to keep it protected. With that done he noticed that some of the scars were red and he gently touched the red spots.

"Some of these scars have heat in them too. You got to be careful of an infection. You should take all of the anti-biotic whether you think you need it or not just to be safe. Linda also said that you shouldn't take them or the pain medication on an empty stomach."

"Ok. I'll make sure I eat something first. Let me just go and get a shirt on and we can eat." Jamie said as he headed down the hallway to where Danny assumed was his room.

Danny grabbed the pizza and some paper towels and headed over to the couch and placed the pizza down on the coffee table. Jamie came out a few minutes later in a simple black t-shirt and sat down beside Danny. Both grabbed a slice of pizza and Jamie spoke.

"How did you know where to get the pizza?"

"Birdy told me that too. It's no Brooklyn pizza, but this is pretty good."

"No pizza is like Brooklyn pizza, but so far they are the best in this town. There's also a great Chinese restaurant just a few blocks away that I eat at way too much, but it's simple and easy. So how pissed are you at me?" Jamie asked not really wanting to spend their time together pretending like nothing was going on.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad, but not at you. I'm scared to death for you and I'm worried about you, but I'm not mad. I know you Jamie. I know you wouldn't be doing this unless you had a really good reason to. You wouldn't put yourself through these things unless you had a really good reason to. So I'm not mad, because I would probably do the exact same thing as you. I'm not gonna lie, I feel a little hurt that you didn't tell me anything. I thought we had a stronger bond than that. I thought we were working on trusting each other." Danny said honestly.

"It had nothing to do with trust. Danny I'm sorry I didn't tell you I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. The only reason I told Dad was because I gave him my word and even then I didn't until the last minute before I left from Sunday dinner. I didn't want to tell you guys and then you spend every day worrying about me and I know you guys still did, but it's a different kind of worry. You would have been scared and thinking the worst all the time and that could have gotten you hurt or killed on shift. I couldn't do that to you no matter how many times I wanted to call you up and tell you over the past six months."

"I know you would have wanted to tell me. I just hate knowing you've been going through this on your own. I hate that I can't help you get these guys." Danny said with a slight frustrated tone to his voice.

"Do you know?"

"No the birdy wouldn't tell us and I'm not going to badger you with questions or try and get you to tell me. I get that there are things that you can't tell us. Just like there are things that Dad can't tell us. I'm not here for that. I'm here to check in and make sure you're ok."

"Is Dad ok?" Jamie asked with worry.

"He's worried, but he always worries about us you know that. He feels better knowing that I'm here tonight for a little bit and can see you with my own eyes. Oh and you can call him from my cell Richards said it was fine."

"Really?" Jamie asked hopeful.

"Ya here, go for it." Danny said as he pulled out his phone from his pocket and handed it over to Jamie.

Jamie took it with a smile before he spoke. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time." Danny said with a small smile on his face.

Jamie headed into his bedroom and closed his door. He sat down on the edge of the bed and he dialed his father's number. After a couple of rings he answered.

"Jamie?"

"Hey Dad." Jamie said feeling relieved at hearing his father's voice.

"How are you son?" Frank asked and Jamie knew that his father had heard about him being shot and about his back.

"I'm ok. Thanks for the pills they'll help."

"How is the wound?"

"Danny says it's red and there's some heat in it. I'm gonna take all of the anti-biotic just in case. It can't hurt so."

"Good it's better to be safe than sorry. You don't want that getting infected or getting worse. Jamie I'm going to ask you this only once and I need you to give me an honest answer. Whatever you decide I will support you, but I have to ask. Do you want out?"

"Every day I tell myself that I want out, but I'm still here, because then they do something that reminds me why I can't just leave. This is their chance at shutting them down and I can't screw that up. So do I want out? God yes I want out. I want out so badly, but I can't. I need to finish this and save as many lives as I can doing it. If it was just me I would have left a long time ago Dad."

"I know son and I'm proud of you for staying and trying to shut them down. I love you and no matter how much I wish it was me there tonight and not Danny or that you would come back home. I know this is important to you and I support you completely. When you come back home we are going to have a very long conversation and you know about what."

"I know. So much has happened I don't even know where to start. I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep peacefully again in my life. What I'm doing is for a lot of good, but it's costing a lot more than I thought it would. I think I'm gonna need some time off from work after this. Maybe you could put in a good word into the Commissioner." Jamie lightly joked.

"Oh trust me you will not be going back to work for a couple of months after this and that will be an order. Richards says it could be another six months before this is closed up."

"God I hope not, but it's looking that way. I'm hoping that now that I've been to his place that he'll bring me there more often and start trusting me more." 

"Please tell me the loyalty tests are over with."

"I wish. His men still go through them. I think he does it when he's bored. I'll be fine Dad."

"You need a scan done for your shoulder."

"Ya I know, but realistically that is not going to happen any time soon. Not unless one of the once upon a time vets have an X-Ray machine still. I'll be careful with it and make sure that I rest it like I'm supposed to. There's nothing more I can do until this is done."

"I understand. I don't like it, but I understand. Aside from what happened this morning, is everything ok?"

"Ya it's fine. How is everyone there?"

"We're all good. Linda was worried about you, but she felt better knowing that Danny would be out there tonight to see you. Erin and Pop can tell that something is going on, but they know better than to ask. We all just want you home where you are safe and loved."

"I want that too believe me. It's going to take me a while to be okay after this Dad." Jamie said sadly.

"And that is perfectly okay son. No one expects you to be one hundred percent when you come home. It's natural for you to have problems after this and I will be there to help you get passed all of this. I promise you we will get through this as a family just like we always have."

"Thanks Dad. It really means a lot to me that you're supportive of me and are there for me. It helps a lot more than you think."

"I know it does. Now I love you and go back out there to your brother. He's been worried sick about you for the past six months. He needs this just as much as you do."

"Ok I love you and hopefully I can be home soon."

"I hope so too, but just be safe I don't want you to do anything that could get you killed because you are trying to rush things. Be smart and be safe."

"I promise I'll be smart and as safe as I can be."

"That's all I can ask of you. Now go and spend some much needed time with your brother and if he gives you a hard time you have my permission to punch him in the nose." Frank joked lightly, but Jamie also knew he was being serious.

"I'm sure it will be fine. He did bring pizza and beer after all. Can't punch a guy for that. I'll talk to you again when I can."

"Anytime you know that."

"Bye Dad."

"Goodbye my son."

Jamie hung up the phone and he felt better after speaking with his father. Jamie got up off the bed and headed back out into the living room where Danny was sitting watching the hockey game and eating some pizza with a cold beer. Jamie headed over to the couch and sat down.

"Thanks." Jamie said as he handed Danny his cell phone back.

"No problem kid." Danny said with a smile as he took the phone back and put it back into his pocket.

Jamie and Danny ate the pizza and talked about things that were going on back home. Danny wanted to keep the conversation light for now before he got into the harder things. So for the next two hours they just relaxed and hung out with each other. Talking about the family or the hockey game. Once the game was over Danny reached for the remote and he turned the television off and Jamie knew it was time to get down to business.

"Danny you know I can't tell you anything." Jamie said calmly.

"No you can't tell me anything about the targets or what the hell you're even doing. But you can tell me things without telling me the things you can't tell me. And yes I just heard what I said and I know you understood that." Danny said before Jamie could say anything back. Jamie just smiled and bowed his head slightly. "Look Jamie, you've seen things and have been through things and those things you can tell me about without compromising your ethics. I don't need to know who just the what." Danny said calmly.

Jamie turned slightly so he was facing Danny and he sat back against the side arm of the couch with a beer in his hands that were in his lap. Danny could instantly see the pain in his eyes and Danny knew that Jamie had seen some horrific things.

"When you were overseas you saw some horrible things." Jamie started.

"I did. Not a lot first hand, but the aftermath of it. It's hard to get passed and even today I have nightmares on the rare occasion from something that I saw over there." Danny said gently. This wasn't something he normally talked about, but he could tell that Jamie needed someone to talk to him that might be able to understand on a certain level.

"You know working the beat and seeing homicide victims, dealing with assaults and then your cases. Some of your cases are just horrible especially when children are involved. I used to think they were monsters, but the men I am after here they make those men look like Santa Claus."

"Jeez Jamie. What the hell has been going on?" Danny asked hurt that Jamie had been seeing some horrible things if the men he had arrested where nothing compared to who Jamie was going after.

"They didn't trust me right away so they had me doing things and being around for things just so they could see if I was trustworthy. I expected it and I knew that they had tortured people before, but they were Agents. I didn't expect them to torture innocent people just for the fun of it. Three months ago to see if I could be trusted with more important cases that would help get the organization setup here in the States they brought me with them. I knew something bad was going to happen, but I didn't expect what I saw." Jamie said sadly.

"What did you see Jamie?" Danny asked in a voice that he only saved for his sons.

"We ah…"

"They. Not we Jamie its' they. They did the things that they did, not you. It doesn't matter if you were there. You weren't a part of it." Danny said in a serious voice trying to get his brother to understand the difference.

"They brought me to this house. It was broad daylight I didn't think anything too bad would happen. I mean it was daylight just after lunch hour. Who does anything criminal in broad daylight? So they go in with me and there sitting at the dining room table is a married couple no older than forty and their eight year old daughter. Just finished eating lunch and listening to their daughter talking about her morning at school. She came home for lunch like she does every day and then the mother walks her back to school. The husband works in the area so he comes home for lunch every day so he can spend just a little more time with his family in the day. I mean how many times can we say that there are parents out there that still walk their kid to school and the father comes home for lunch each and every day just to spend another hour with his family." Jamie said sadly.

"Not enough. I mean Dad always tried to be home when he could, but he was a cop we all knew that he couldn't always be there for us. I try with the boys, but cases come up and you miss your son's hockey game or family dinner. It's not easy any man that can do it, he's a good man." Danny said calmly.

"They didn't care. They shot both the parents right there at the table, still in their seats. They didn't even get to ask what was going on. They grabbed the girl and got her outside and in the van. No one even noticed anything. The mailman actually waived as they drove by with the girl already in the back tied up. We ended up at one of their fun houses as they like to call it. Anything goes in the house and it stays in the house. For twenty hours straight they tortured, raped and mutilated her all before death. For twenty hours I had to sit there and watch and laugh and drink along with the rest of them while this sweet eight year old girl, just coming home for lunch was painfully killed. After twenty hours they finally got bored because she was too weak to even make a sound or move. They just sat around drinking while she laid there and slowly died. For four hours she laid in a pool of her own blood and slowly died. She was unrecognizable, you wouldn't have even been able to tell she was human by the time they were done with her and she was still alive for four hours. Then I got to take her and bury her out in the woods and then clean up the mess. After that they started to take me more seriously and believed in my loyalty more to give me more important cases to help with their organization. They did it for fun. That's the type of monsters I am around almost every single day." Jamie said with pure pain and sadness in his voice that Danny had never even heard, not even when Joe was dead.

A couple of tears rolled down Jamie's cheeks and he angrily wiped them away. "Sorry" Jamie said embarrassed that he was showing weakness in front of Danny.

"Jamie, look at me." Danny said in a deadly serious tone.

Jamie brought his eyes up from the beer in his hands and looked at Danny with red watery eyes.

"You don't get to apologise for showing emotions. I know I tease you at times about being a bleeding heart, about caring too much. But you have every right to be upset over what those bastards did to that little girl. What you had witness and what you had to do with her afterwards. You get to be upset and you get to be hurt. They are trying to condition you into thinking that showing pain makes you weak. That crying makes you weak and let me tell. I have been to war, I've seen people die. I've killed people. I have seen them after being tortured and completely destroyed. I am strong, I am not weak and no one would say that I am and even I cry sometimes. Sometimes the nightmare is just too much. Sometimes it's too close of a call. You don't get to apologise for being human. You don't get to apologise for being traumatised. That doesn't make you weak. They have been torturing you for the past six months one way or another they have been. They want to break you. They want to brainwash you and condition you so they don't have to worry about you. Even through all of that you are still here, you are still standing strong. The last thing you are is weak and nothing will change that." Danny said with complete honesty and seriousness to his voice.

A few more tears came down Jamie's face as he spoke.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this. I feel like I'm becoming them because I haven't stopped them. Every time I see an innocent girl being taken, hear their screams and begging for help. I feel like I'm worse than them because I don't try and stop it. I don't know how much longer I can go feeling like this."

Jamie was now in full out tears and he put his beer bottle down on the table and put his head into his hands. It broke Danny's heart to see his baby brother like this. Danny knew that Jamie wasn't going to be able to handle this much longer and he couldn't blame him. Danny knew he wouldn't have been able to handle seeing the things that Jamie has and continue on. Jamie was stronger than people always gave him credit for, but even this was too much for him to handle. Danny pulled Jamie into his arms and held onto him while Jamie cried into his brother's chest. Something that hasn't happened since they were little kids. Danny could remember the last time this happened. It was when Jamie was only ten years old and Joe had been out that afternoon when Jamie got home from school. He had been bullied for months and that day it all just came out. He had started to cry and Danny just wrapped his arms around him and let him cry it out.

Now here they were, twenty-two years later and they were in the same position. Danny just held Jamie close and rubbed a soothing hand along Jamie's back being careful not to hurt him.

"Its' okay little brother we'll get through this together I promise." Danny said comfortingly.

After ten minutes Jamie pulled away and he wiped at his cheeks to get rid of the tears.

"I'm sorry." Jamie said again embarrassed that he had broken down.

"What did I tell you about apologising? Jamie you have every right to be hurt and upset. The fact that you are is proof that you are not like those bastards. You couldn't stop them and I know you wanted to. But if you do then you'll get killed and the organization will just continue on doing whatever the hell it is that they are doing. You can get justice for all of the lives lost and all of the pain by shutting these bastards down. You can do this I believe in you, Dad believes in you and that Agent believes in you. Your family is behind you one hundred percent Jamie. You can do this." Danny said with strength to his voice.

"I don't feel like I can. I feel like one day I'm going to snap and I'll screw up. Even if I can do this what's going to be left of me when it's over? Just how much of myself do I have to give to shut them down?" Jamie asked with a broken voice.

"You can only give what you are willing to give. You need to learn to separate yourself from the alias. You are not Andrew you are Jamie. What happens when Andrew is around is Andrew's problem not Jamie's. You need to be two different people and you need to learn how to handle what happens when you are Andrew and what happens when you are Jamie. I know it's not easy, but you need to try and keep the two separate, because you are separate."

"Compartmentalize."

"Exactly while you are undercover you block it all out and you become that alias."

"And when it's over what then?"

"Then you're around family and we can help you get back to who you truly are. Your job is to survive and to get justice for these girls. Our job as your family is to show you how to get back to being you and we will, because we love you and we're not about to lose you in any way."

Jamie let out a shaky breath before he spoke.

"I'll do my best. I don't want to let anyone down. So much is riding on this organization being shut down. So many lives depend on it."

"You won't let anyone down. You gotta have confidence in yourself and your abilities, because those abilities got you where you are. You can do this we all believe in you."

"Thanks that means a lot Danny."

"You'll be okay trust me on that." Danny said with a smile.

Jamie gave a small nod with a small smile.

"Are you going to be okay alone tonight?" Danny asked with concern.

"Ya I'll be fine. I'm just gonna go to bed in a little bit. I slept most of the day away."

"Good you need sleep. I want to stay, but I don't want you to get in trouble for me being here in the morning."

"Ya sometimes they like to pop over unannounced. If someone is here then I have to try and explain it."

"Right so I am going to start heading back and you can get some sleep." Danny said as he stood up.

Jamie stood up with Danny and Danny pulled him into a hug once more.

"Thanks for coming I really appreciate it." Jamie said with a small smile.

"I'll always be there for you kid no matter what. You need help just call me and I'll come and get your ass out of there."

"Dad said the same thing. I'm not looking to die Danny, if I need to get out I'll call. I love you."

"I love you too kid. Be safe and be smart no heroic stuff and remember you are not Andrew. What happens when Andrew is around is Andrew's problems not Jamie's." Danny stated in a serious voice.

"I'll try." Jamie reassured his brother.

"Alright. Hopefully I'll see ya soon." Danny said as they made their way over to the door.

"I hope so."

"I love ya." Danny said as he opened the door.

"Love you too Danny." Jamie said with a smile.

Danny headed out of the house and once he was gone Jamie closed and locked the door. He headed back over to the living room and sat down on the couch and turned the television on. He wanted to sleep, but he was afraid of the nightmares from the talk with Danny. So for now until he felt like he could sleep without seeing any blood or pain he was going to watch another hockey game.

Danny headed to his car and took off for the city. He didn't see anyone following him so he had high hopes that they were able to pull that off without a problem. Once he was on the road he called his father and put him on speaker phone so he could continue to drive. It was past ten at night, but he knew his father would be up waiting to hear from him. After two rings his father answered.

"Danny, how was it?"

"It was alright I think. We didn't talk for the first couple of hours. Just hung out eating pizza, drinking beer and watching the hockey game."

"Did you get him to open up at all?"

"Ya I did at the end. He didn't tell me what was going on, he didn't want to compromise his ethics and I expected that. He did tell me about an incident that happened three months ago, a loyalty test they called it." Danny said with disgust.

"What happened?" Frank asked with concern.

"Ya know he told me that all of the men that I have arrested, how we always thought they were monsters. He said they were Santa Claus compared to the bastards he's after and Dad he's right. They brought him to this house in broad daylight. Went in shot the mother and father sitting there at the dining room table having lunch with their eight year old daughter. The daughter and father came home every day for lunch just so they can spend more time together. And both parents were executed before they could even say anything. They took the daughter and put her into the van and no one noticed anything. I don't even know if it's been reported yet or not, I don't even know where it happened Jamie didn't say." Danny said frustrated that he couldn't find out if the case was solved or not.

"I can have Baker do a search, but it probably won't help much if we don't have an area to look in. What happened to the daughter?" Frank asked already regretting the question.

"She was brought to a house that they refer to as the Fun House. They tortured, raped and mutilated her for twenty hours while they all sat around drinking and having fun. Jamie was there for the whole thing and he had to act like he was enjoying the show. When they were bored they left her lying on the floor to slowly die. Jamie said it took her four hours to die. He said she was so mutilated that you couldn't even tell she was human. Afterwards they made him bury her body in the woods and clean up the mess." Danny said with anger.

"I knew these were horrible people I just didn't think he would have to see something like that. How was he?" Frank asked with sadness in his voice at what his son had to endure.

"He broke down, not at first. At first a few tears escaped and he apologised for it. I told him that he couldn't let the bastards win that they had been conditioning him to be what they want him to be. I told him he wasn't weak and crying doesn't make him weak. He finally broke down for a good fifteen minutes. I did the only thing I could do, just held him and told him it would be okay. Dad I haven't done that with Jamie in over twenty years. Not since the bullying had become too much for him at school. I know he's thirty-two and a grown ass man, but there's just something that breaks inside of me when I see him crying. It was like he was ten all over again coming home with bruises because the school bully beat him up." Danny said sadly.

"I know son. Jamie still has this innocence about him that he's still has managed to keep all of these years. Something none of us have been able to. He can still look on the bright side of life despite what we have seen on the job. He still believes in people and in the good in the world. I want to protect that innocence in him just as much as you do son."

"That's what makes Jamie, Jamie. He's having a hard time keeping himself and the alias a part. I told him that he needs to remember that what happens when he is Andrew is Andrew's problem not Jamie's. I told him that when it was over that we would all be there for him and get him through it. It's not easy though keeping what happens undercover to stay undercover. Undercover cops they do small operations to slowly build up to the tolerance and get their mind wrapped around how it works. Jamie just got thrown into the deep end and they are hoping his mind can handle it. It can, but he's never gotten the chance to learn how to create those walls around who he is so he doesn't change or feel guilty for what happened."

"And that guilt will kill him if he doesn't separate himself from his alias." Frank said in understanding.

"Exactly. Dad he has to finish this, if he doesn't it will destroy him. I don't know what the hell this organization is doing, but Jamie needs them to be shut down. He'll never recover if not."

"I know son. I'm hoping that he can do it, if not then we will need to start working something out to try and shut them down ourselves. We can use what intel Jamie has and go from there. For now we need to let him try and close this one himself, but we will be ready if we have to join in."

"Hopefully he can do this and come out of it alive. Anything after that can always be fixed. I'm heading back now so I'll talk to you more about it tomorrow. Maybe we can start working on some intel of our own just in case."

"We have to do it carefully because we don't know who we can trust. I'll get Baker to do some very light searches and see if she can find anything."

"Alright. I'll come by and see you tomorrow. I love ya."

"I love you too son. Drive safe."

"Always. Goodnight."

"Goodnight son."

Danny ended the call and then just focused on driving. He didn't know what organization Jamie was after, but he did know that when the time came, if the time came, he would be ready to help him out. This wasn't going to be the case that destroys his little brother and Danny wasn't going to let it. He wasn't going to lose another brother no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Second part only one more to go.**_

 _ **Warnings: Swearing, mentions of violence, mentions of human trafficking and sex scence.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A Plan Is Born

It had been two months since Danny had seen Jamie. Jamie had been undercover for a total of eight months now. It was November and the weather had gotten cold outside. Frank knew that Jamie was inside where he was warm, but that didn't help his unease at Jamie being out undercover in this weather. Northern New York got even worse weather, even though Jamie was just over an hour away from the house. Frank had only heard from Jamie once since he had two months ago and that was making Frank worry even more. Jamie should have called by now, but he hadn't and Frank was hoping that Jamie was safe and not in trouble somewhere.

It was just after eleven at night and Frank was sitting in the living room just finishing off a glass of scotch. Henry had already gone up to go to bed about ten minutes ago. Frank knew that it would take him a little while to fall asleep, it always did. Frank himself had been having a hard time falling asleep recently hence why he was having a drink of scotch this late at night when he was supposed to be working in the morning. It was only Wednesday and Jamie hadn't called him like he was supposed to three days ago. Jamie had been calling on the fifteenth of the month for the past eight months, but this month he missed and he had never missed before. Frank couldn't help, but worry about it. Frank knew it was no guarantee that Jamie would call on the same day every month, it had just worked out that he had for the past eight months. He had never missed before. Frank was hoping it was because he was too busy and hadn't been able to get away to make the call and not that he was in trouble.

Frank was just about to go up to bed when he heard the kitchen door opening. He hadn't locked it yet, because it was something that he did on his way to bed. Frank was put on alert as he got up from the couch calling out as he did.

"Danny is that you?" Frank asked ready for anything as he rounded the corner so he would be able to see into the kitchen.

He was not prepared for what he saw. There was the man that Linda has described as Jamie's undercover alias. He was covered in dirt and blood and barely able to stand up.

"Dad." Jamie said with a weak voice and he stumbled into the counter of the island.

Hearing the pain and weakness in his son's voice forced Frank's body to move. He went over to Jamie and was able to catch him as his legs gave out.

"Pop! Pop get down here quick!" Frank yelled to get his father's attention before turning to his son.

Frank looked down and saw that Jamie's hands were covered in blood as he pushed them against his left side. His left side was covered in blood and the parts of Jamie's clothes that Frank could see were covered in blood, dirt and ripped. His eyes were both almost completely swollen shut, he was covered in bruises, there was blood going down the right side of his head and face. From what he could make out of his hands they were both cut up and one looked broken.

"What happened son?" Frank asked with fear to his voice as he tried to get Jamie to move his hands so he could look at the wound.

Henry came running down the stairs at hearing his son yelling for him.

"Francis what in God's name is going on?" Henry asked with worry for his son never yelled his name like that in the middle of the night. Henry froze when he saw some strange man on the kitchen floor bleeding. "Who is that?" Henry asked with alarm.

"It's Jamie Pop." Frank said.

"No hospitals." Jamie said weakly as he looked at his father.

"Jamie? What the hell is going on? Why is he bleeding?" Henry asked urgently.

"It's a long story Pop. Jamie you need to go to the hospital you're bleeding heavily." Frank said trying to reason with his son.

"Not safe. Trust me I can't. Call Linda please Dad it's not safe." Jamie said weakly with pain in his voice.

"Jamie we can keep you safe. You're injured you need a hospital." Henry said in a stern voice.

"Dad please." Jamie pleaded with his father knowing he would be the one to make the call.

"Pop call Danny and get him to bring Linda over here with her kit right away." Frank said.

"Francis." Henry started, but Frank cut him off.

"Now Pop I don't have time to explain just trust me." Frank said in his stern voice.

"Fine but there will be an explanation to this." Henry said with anger as he moved over to the house phone to call Danny.

"Son I need to see how badly you are hurt." Frank said trying to get Jamie to move his hands.

"Stabbed." Jamie said weakly as he allowed his father to move his hands aside.

Frank frantically moved Jamie's shirt out of the way and sure enough there were five stab wounds to his left side and part on his stomach. They weren't too deep to cause serious injuries, but they were bleeding heavily and could cause him to die from blood loss.

"Pop, tell Danny he's been stabbed so Linda is prepared for what she needs." Frank said to his father as he dialed Danny's cell number.

"Stabbed?" Henry said with fear.

"It's okay son Linda and Danny will be here soon to get you patched up." Frank said as he grabbed a tea towel from the stove and pressed it against the bleeding to try and slow it down.

After four rings Danny's tired voice came on the line.

"Reagan."

"Danny you and Linda need to get to the house right away. Jamie is here and he's been beat up and stabbed. Tell Linda to bring everything she has." Henry said in a hurry.

"Stabbed? Wait what?" Danny asked no longer tired and his voice held complete alertness and worry.

"I don't know what happened just hurry." Henry said before he hung up.

Henry then went back over to Frank and Jamie and he saw that Frank was trying to get the bleeding to slow down.

"We need to get him lying down." Frank said.

"Let me put a sheet over the couch and we can put him there. I'll grab the first aid supplies that we have." Henry said as he moved to go upstairs to get what they needed.

"Jamie what happened?" Frank asked sadly.

"Mole in the F.B.I." Jamie said and that was all Frank needed to know in that moment.

"It's okay we'll get you patched up and then you can tell us what happened. Just try and relax Linda and Danny are on their way. It's going to be okay son." Frank said trying to sound encouraging even though his hands were shaking.

Henry came down the stairs with a sheet for the couch and their first aid kit. He headed into the living room and put the sheet over the couch to protect it before he put the first aid kit down. He then went back into the kitchen as he spoke.

"The couch is ready."

"Ok son I need to get you up and onto the couch. It will help us get a better look at your injuries. Come on son." Frank said as he helped to get Jamie back up on his feet.

With the help of Henry they were able to get Jamie into the living room and sitting down on the couch facing the sideways. Frank then moved to get Jamie's ripped jacket off from him. Once the jacket was removed they could see the cuts in his t-shirt from where he was stabbed. They could also see that his back was completely covered in blood.

"Jamie I know this is going to hurt, but we need to get that shirt off." Frank said.

"I'll get some scissors." Henry said as he headed out of the room to get the kitchen scissors.

"I'm sorry." Jamie said softly.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for son."

"Dad my back." Jamie said sadly with pain and Frank figured that Jamie didn't want Henry to see.

"He won't mind Jamie. He's going to see if eventually." Frank said sympathetically.

"No Dad look." Jamie said with a shaky voice and Frank knew he was losing too much blood.

Frank went to Jamie's back and slowly lifted the shirt slightly. He noticed with horror that the blood on his back wasn't from the stab wounds. He had been whipped again within the last few hours. They were bleeding heavily and it was causing his whole back to be red.

"Oh my sweet boy. It's okay we'll get through this it's okay." Frank said sadly.

Henry came back into the room with the scissors. He handed them over to Frank and Frank went to the front of Jamie's shirt to cut it down the middle so he could take it off like the jacket. With the shirt now cut Frank very carefully removed it from Jamie's body he made sure he went slow when it was being removed from his back knowing that the blood would be sticking to his shirt and would be painful to remove. With the shirt now removed Henry couldn't help the gasp at seeing Jamie's back covered in blood and bleeding lashes.

"Son I know it's going to hurt, but you need to lie down on your back so I can keep pressure on your stab wounds and your own weight will keep pressure on your back to slow the bleeding down. I don't know what will need stitches and what won't. Linda and Danny should be here soon." Frank said calmly.

He was doing his best to ignore the fact that Jamie was so horribly beat up and injured. They could see with his shirt removed that he was going to be covered in dark black bruising all across his stomach, ribs and chest. Whatever happened to Jamie he fought back as much as he could and Frank was hoping that he was able to tell them what happened. Frank helped to lower Jamie so he was on his back and they could both see the pain on his face, but he refused to make a sound. Frank then used the tea towel and pressed it against Jamie's stab wounds to try and slow the bleeding down. His hands were both covered in blood by now and he knew that he would never be able to get this out of his mind.

"What is going on Francis?" Henry asked with anger at obviously being kept out of the loop.

"It's a long story Pop." Frank started.

"Then give me the short version." Henry persisted.

"Short version is Jamie has been undercover for the F.B.I for eight months now. That's the short version." Frank said with annoyance and aggravation to his voice.

"Well that doesn't give me much answers now does it." Henry said back annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Jamie said weakly.

"You have nothing to apologise for. There are no words for me to be able to even describe how proud I am of you son. You have nothing to be sorry for. You made the right choice and your Grandpa loves you no matter what." Frank said strongly to his son that he couldn't even tell if he was awake or not because both of his eyes were swelling up even more now.

"Of course I love him. I just wish I had some answers about what has been going on. Like why I wasn't told that my grandson was undercover for the Feds." Henry said annoyed even more now.

They heard the sirens coming down the street and they knew that Danny had used his lights and sirens to get here sooner. Normally Frank would have told him not to use it for personal use, but this time he was more than happy to make an exception.

"I'll explain later right now all that matters is Jamie's health Pop." Frank said.

The sirens were turned off and they knew that Danny would be busting in here any moment with Linda behind him. Sure enough the kitchen door opened and Danny's voice rang out.

"Dad!"

"In the living room!" Frank called back.

Danny and Linda came running into the living room and both were shocked at what they saw. Jamie was on the couch covered in blood, dirt and seriously injured. Frank was on his knees pushing a towel into Jamie's side that was already red from the blood as were Frank's hands.

"Holy shit." Danny said softly.

Linda pushed passed Danny with her kit and went over to Jamie and Frank Linda put her kit down on the coffee table and opened it so she could put on some gloves as she spoke.

"How many?" Linda asked.

"Five in total none of them look to deep, but they are bleeding a lot." Frank answered.

"You need to call your doctor Frank." Linda said.

"No hospitals." Jamie said weakly.

"I know Jamie, but these stab wounds need to be closed properly and I don't have the training for that or the drugs for it. A doctor needs to do it." Linda said sympathetically as she moved Frank away so she could look at the wounds.

"Jamie I can call Dr. Roberts he was the one to give me the prescriptions for you. I trust him with my life. He can do everything right here. I promise you I won't take you to a hospital unless your life depends on it." Frank said.

"Ok" Jamie said weakly.

"I'll call and explain the situation Francis." Henry said as he moved out of the room.

Frank looked down at his hands and saw that they were covered in Jamie's blood. He knew that the color would stain his hands no doubt for a few days. Danny came over to Frank still in shock at seeing his brother this badly injured.

"What happened Dad?" Danny asked softly.

"I don't know son. He just showed up like this. Linda, his back is worse and bleeding." Frank said sadly.

"Ok I'll look at it once I get this bleeding under control." Linda said as she put pressure bandages on the stab wounds to try and slow the bleeding down.

"Not again." Danny said sadly.

"I'm afraid so."

"Should we be calling Richards or something?"

"He said there was a mole in the F.B.I. so until we know more we can't be calling anyone."

"So he was made?" Danny asked trying to understand how it went so wrong.

"I don't know son. We need to let him get fixed up first before we ask him."

Henry came back into the room after he was done on the phone.

"Dr. Roberts will be here in five minutes with everything he needs. I told him that Jamie was stabbed and couldn't be in a hospital. He wasn't happy about it, but he wasn't about to refuse to help someone that had been stabbed. How is he doing Linda?" Henry asked.

"They don't appear to have hit any organs which is good. I have a portable ultrasound in my kit from when I was pregnant. I can use it to make sure that he isn't bleeding internally or any organs were damaged." Linda said.

"Where are the boys?" Frank asked.

"I woke Jack up and told him he had to watch Sean in the morning. He's thirteen and old enough to be home alone with Sean. They are just going to be asleep anyways. He asked what was going on I told him that there was an emergency and his mother and me needed to go. Thankfully he was too tired to press with more questions." Danny answered.

"We should be calling Erin and letting her know." Henry said.

"Not yet. Not until we know more Pop." Frank said.

"You're playing this one pretty close to the chest Francis." Henry said back not happy at keeping Erin in the dark.

"You would be too Pop. You'll understand later."

"Better be sooner than later Francis." Henry said in a deadly tone.

"How long will it take Dr. Roberts to get here?" Danny asked.

"He lives five minutes from here." Frank answered.

Linda pulled out the portable ultrasound machine and used it on Jamie's stomach first. They all stood there just watching Linda work as she checked to see if Jamie was in need of surgery. After five minutes the kitchen door opened and they knew it would be Dr. Roberts. He came into the living room and saw Jamie laying on the couch with Linda using the ultrasound machine.

"Dr. Roberts thank you for coming so late. I know this is unusual." Frank said.

"Save it Frank. I am here because your son is stabbed and needs help. Whatever is going on around here I don't want to know about. If I don't know I don't have to testify or lie to anyone." Dr. Roberts said as he went over to Linda.

"Dr. Roberts, I'm Linda I'm a nurse. I've got pressure dressing to his five stab wounds. He had wounds on his back that I have not seen yet. I was just checking to see if there was any internal damage, but so far I don't see any." Linda said.

"It looks clear to me." Dr. Roberts said as he looked at the machine that Linda was holding. Dr. Roberts put on his stethoscope to listen to Jamie's heart and lungs after a few minutes he spoke again. "Put it on his lungs."

Linda did as instructed and hi lungs looked cloudy.

"They're cloudy. His skin is cool, but he has lost a lot of blood and that could be why." Dr. Roberts said as he grabbed the thermometer from his kit. "Jamie, have you had a cough or a fever recently?" Dr. Roberts asked as he checked Jamie's temperature.

"Just a cold nothing serious." Jamie said weakly.

"He has a fever, temp is thirty-nine." Dr. Roberts said.

"What does that mean?" Danny asked with concern.

"He has pneumonia." Linda stated.

"Why does that matter?" Henry asked.

"Because I can't give him anything that would suppress his breathing here. If we were in a hospital I could give him an anesthetic to repair the stab wounds. I can't do that here, because if his breathing falters we don't have any oxygen to give him." Dr. Roberts said.

"He needs to be awake for the repair. What about numbing the area completely?" Linda suggested.

"It will take a lot and he might still feel some pain, but it's the only option we have right now. Put it over his heart I want to make sure it's strong." Dr. Roberts said.

Linda moved the wand over to Jamie's heart and after a moment both Linda and Dr. Roberts nodded.

"I know his back is injured. Right now we need to focus on these stab wounds first. How much numbing agent do you have in your kit?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"I restocked it two months ago. I have three bottles." Linda answered.

"I have five that should be enough to numb the inside and outside of his stab wounds. Then I can stitch them and he shouldn't feel anything." Dr. Roberts said.

They both worked on getting their things ready and they were able to give Jamie enough numbing agent so he wouldn't feel they working on his stab wounds. They needed to do stitches inside and on the outside. It would take time, but it was the only thing they could do for him. After thirty minutes they were able to get all of the stitches done on the stab wounds. It was a total of a hundred and twenty, but he would heal from it. Once the numbing agent wore off he would be in a great deal of pain though.

"Now that that is taken care of let's see his back." Dr. Roberts said.

"Jamie we are just going to roll you over onto your right side so we can look at your back without moving you too much." Linda said calmly.

Jamie gave a weak nod and they all knew he was in pain and exhausted. Linda and Dr. Roberts carefully rolled Jamie onto his right side and Dr. Roberts pealed the sheet that was sticking to his back. His back was covered in blood and some of the wounds were still bleeding. Danny. Frank and Henry couldn't help but close their eyes at the sight of Jamie's back. It was red, bloody and looked horribly painful. To think that Jamie went through that again was heart breaking.

"Some of these will need stitches. Others will close on their own. Jamie we need to stitch some of these up so I will give you some more numbing agent to help you." Dr. Roberts said.

Once again together Linda and Dr. Roberts went to work on stitching up the cuts that needed to be stitched. Later Linda would wash away the blood and put bandages on those that were still bleeding. For now they needed to focus on what was causing Jamie to be losing too much blood. After another thirty minutes the last of the stitching was done on Jamie's back and they rolled him back over.

Dr. Roberts looked at the rest of Jamie's injuries.

"Your right cheek bone is broken. Linda let me see the ultrasound." Dr. Roberts said and Linda handed it to him. He used it along Jamie's jaw so he could check for injuries. "Normally I would use an X-Ray machine, but this will do the trick as well. You have a small crack to your jaw. It will hurt to talk and chewy for a good six weeks while it heals. Your eyes are swollen shut from trauma." Dr. Roberts moved the wand to the cut on Jamie's hairline. "This will need stitches as well."

"Wait go back. Is that what I think it is?" Linda said as she saw something on the monitor.

Dr. Roberts went back to the spot that Linda was talking about and sure enough there was an injury.

"That could account for some of the swelling and bruising around his eyes and nose." Dr. Roberts said.

"What is it?" Frank asked with concern.

"He has a linear skull fracture right beside the cut. He took a hard hit to the head. It normally causes eyes and nose to blacken, but he also took trauma there so they are swelling up more so than normal. It's serious, but not life threatening serious." Dr. Roberts said.

"The side effects are more serious than it." Linda added.

"Which are?" Danny asked.

"Migraines, headaches, dizziness, forgetfulness, memory loss, nausea, lack of concentration, trouble sleeping and unsteady balance are the most common. It'll take about two months before it is fully healed and that is assuming no further injury is inflected." Linda answered her husband.

Dr. Roberts moved the wand down to Jamie's neck as there was dark black bruising around it.

"There's no damage done from the strangulation, but it will be sore to talk and swallow for a good week."

Dr. Roberts moved the wand down to Jamie's ribs after fifteen minutes he handed the machine back over to Linda as he spoke.

"You have four broken ribs and three cracked ribs. You also have numerous deep muscle bruising and skin bruising on your chest, ribs and stomach. As well as your arms and I'm assuming your legs. Your wrist is also badly sprained and I will have to put it into a brace. All in all, you are going to be in a great deal of pain within the next two months Mr. Reagan. You're lucky to be alive right now."

"I don't need a hospital?" Jamie asked weakly.

"You should be in a hospital to be monitored for the next three days with your skull fracture. However, if you are not left alone and someone checks in on you every two hours, they wake you up every two hours and asks you simple questions. If then and only then would I ever even consider you not being in a hospital." Dr. Roberts said in a serious voice.

"He won't be leaving this house Doctor I assure you. Someone will be with him at all times." Frank said in a serious voice.

"Then I will allow it. I expect for Linda to be here once a day at least to check in on his injuries and change his bandages. I will also give you a pain medication to help with the pain. I will prescribe you Vicodin at a moderate dosage. You can take four pills a day, one every eight hours. There is a pharmacy open twenty-four hours ten blocks from here. I will call in the prescription and someone else can pick it up, but I need to know who as they will need to show I.D." Dr. Roberts said.

"I can go. It would look better if a nurse is picking it up compared to someone else." Linda said right away.

"I agree that would look better. As for his injuries just stitch up that head wound and then bandage his back. You could lightly wrap his ribs to give him some padding, but as you know not too tight or we risk causing the pneumonia to be worse. I will also prescribe another anti-biotic to help fight the pneumonia. I have a brace as well you can use for his wrist." Dr. Roberts said to Linda.

"Got it. I will be by twice a day to check in on Jamie and change his dressings. If I see signs of infection I'll call you right away." Linda reassured the doctor.

"Please do and I will come back to check on his progress as well in a week if I do not hear from you." Dr. Roberts said to Linda before he turned to face Frank. "He's going to be fine if he takes it slow and rests. His body desperately needs it right now. He shouldn't be living on his own for at least two weeks and if his side effects are extreme from the skull fracture he shouldn't be living alone until it is healed. Once whatever is going on is resolved he should be brought into a hospital for the proper tests and scans to be done just to be on the safe side."

"I will bring him in myself and he will be staying here until I feel he is physically able to be on his own I assure you." Frank said.

"The only reason I am even doing this is because it is you and your family. Otherwise I would have had him brought into a hospital the second I got here."

"I owe you one Dr. Roberts. Thank-you." Frank said sincerely and gratefully.

"We owe you for the rest of our lives." Danny asked with complete honesty to his voice.

"I'm doing my job Detective. Keep a close eye on him and I know he's exhausted but you should try and keep him awake for the next six hours just as a precaution."

"We will." Henry said.

"Have a good night and if something happens call me and I will come back."

"Thank-you so much Doctor." Linda said.

Dr. Roberts gave Linda the brace for Jamie's wrist and then headed out while he called in the prescriptions.

"Ok Jamie, I need to stitch up that cut and then get this brace on you. Afterwards I'll work on the bandages." Linda said as she got ready to get back to work.

"You still with us son?" Frank asked gently.

"Ya. I need to call Richards he needs to know what happened." Jamie said with pain clear in his voice.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Frank asked with a serious voice.

"Ya the mole was one of the handlers. I don't know which one yet." Jamie said back.

"Jamie that can wait." Henry said.

"No you don't understand it can't. We only have seventy-two hours to shut them down or they are all dead." Jamie said.

"Good let them be dead." Henry said with anger.

"Not the men Pop, the women and children." Frank said understanding what Jamie was saying.

"What women and children?" Henry asked.

"So Jamie was undercover like Danny thought." Linda said as she started to stitch up Jamie's forehead.

"You didn't tell her?" Frank asked Danny surprised.

"Danny knew? Why the hell didn't I know?" Henry asked angrily again.

"I told her that I was going to see Jamie and make sure he was okay, but that was it. I didn't know what the whole story was so I thought it would be safer keeping her in the dark." Danny said.

"So Jamie was undercover for you." Linda said to Frank trying to understand what was going on.

"No for the F.B.I. Now Jamie why do we only have three days?" Frank asked.

"Long story. But we only have three days before they kill them all and go back to Europe. Please Dad call Richards and get him here."

"I'll call him, but you should be resting son." Frank said.

"I will be. I won't move, but I can't sleep anyways for at least six hours. We need to finish this. I need for this to be finished. For this to not be for nothing. Please Dad." Jamie said with complete pain in his voice.

"I won't let it be for nothing either son. I'll call Agent Richards and have him come down here." Frank said.

"Don't worry kid, we'll get these bastards." Danny said.

"Can you call Eddie too please?" Jamie said weakly.

"Sure I'll call her and have her come down. Miss your partner eh?" Danny teased lightly.

"She's more than that." Jamie said.

"Since when?" Linda asked with a smile.

"Eight months ago."

"Good for you kid. She's a great woman and she knows what the life is like. I like her a hell of a lot more than I did Sydney." Danny said.

"Danny." Frank started, but Danny cut him off.

"What? It's true. Eddie is down to earth and sweet. She is also a great woman and from what I hear she's turning into being a great cop. She'd make a great addition to our family."

"Let's not get that far ahead. She doesn't know the truth yet." Jamie said.

"If she cares about you, then the fact that you are alive and going to be okay is all that will matter to her. Doesn't mean she doesn't have a right to be mad it just means she'll get over it faster." Linda said.

"You'll need a new partner you know." Frank said.

"I know, but I don't care. I'd rather have her in my life than being just partners always wondering what if." Jamie said honestly.

"Smart thinking. She's good people Jamie. I'm happy for you." Henry said.

"She is a wonderful woman and she is a good cop. I couldn't ask for better for you son. I'll call Richards and Danny can call Eddie and she can come down here." Frank said.

"Thank-you." Jamie said weakly.

Danny and Frank headed out of the living room to make the calls.

"Well your head is all stitched up Jamie. I just need to get this brace on you and clean you up. Pop, are there any clothes here still for him?" Linda asked Henry.

"Some are upstairs in his room from before. Francis keeps a change of clothes for everyone here just in case. I'll go and grab them." Henry said as he headed out of the room as well.

Linda grabbed the brace and went to put it on Jamie's sprained wrist.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Jamie said.

"I've known you for a long time now Jamie. I know you well enough to know that if you don't tell me something there is a very good reason for it. I don't take it personally. Erin will be upset as will Nikki and the kids, but we just want you alive. The rest doesn't really matter. Like I said with Eddie if she cares about you, truly cares she's just going to be happy that you are alive when she sees you. She'll be more worried and upset about you being hurt than you not telling her the truth. Besides you were undercover. It's not like you left to do something illegal or cheat on her. You were doing your job and I believe she will accept that." Linda said honestly.

"Thanks Linda. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too."

After a moment Henry, Frank and Danny all were back in the room.

"I brought down some sweat pants and a t-shirt, but I don't know if you want the shirt on him or not." Henry said.

"It might be better to leave it off for a little while to make sure the bleeding has stopped." Linda said.

"I've spoken with Agent Richards and he is not pleased that you were injured. He's on his way here to deal with it."

"And Eddie is on her way. I told her you were here and that you were injured, but you would be okay. I also told her that you had been undercover so she could process that while on the drive over." Danny said.

"I bet she was mad." Jamie said lightly.

"I don't know. She said something about making you cook for her for a month for this." Danny said slightly confused about the reference.

Jamie chuckled before he let out a groan at the pain that it caused.

"See I told you." Linda said with a smile. "I'm going to get some warm water and a cloth to get that blood off from you before we can get you changed and bandaged up." Linda said as she stood up and headed into the kitchen. Danny followed behind her.

"Babe, why don't you go and get the prescriptions and Dad and I can handle getting Jamie cleaned up and changed." Danny said softly so no one else would hear.

"I don't mind." Linda said as she started to get the warm water into a mixing bowl.

"I know you don't mind and that's part of the reason why I love you, but Jamie would mind. Besides Dad and I need to do something and this is something we can do for him. Maybe you could take Pops with you."

"Alright I can try to take Pops with me, but you know I can't make him. I'll go and get the prescriptions and some extra supplies. When I get back I'll bandage him up. Make sure you are gentle with the cuts and take it slow. Moving around will be extremely painful. I'm amazed that he was even able to get here. He's in a lot more pain than he is showing anyone Danny so be careful with him. Even if he says he's fine, he's not." Linda said in a serious voice.

"I'll make sure we're careful and take it slow with him. Thanks babe it means a lot to me. I can't do much for him when he's like this but at least between Dad and I we can get him cleaned up and changed before everyone gets here. It's going to be a long night."

"Ya it is, but that's okay none of us mind."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Danny gave Linda a small kiss before he moved back. Linda grabbed the bowl and the cloth before they headed back out into the living room. Frank was sitting on the coffee table holding onto Jamie's left hand. He had washed his hands before he made the call to Agent Richards. They could still see the small red tint to them and Danny knew it would be like that for a few days.

"Alright, I am going to go and get the prescriptions and some supplies before I bandage you up. Danny offered to help get the blood off and get you changed out of those dirty clothes. Pops, I could use some help at the pharmacy would you mind?" Linda asked politely, but the look she gave him told him he needed to leave the three of them alone.

"Not at all. We need coffee I believe anyways." Henry said with a knowing look to Linda.

"We are out of coffee and milk." Frank said.

"Ya we are definitely going to need that before the night is over." Danny agreed.

"I'll go and get dressed and then we can head out." Henry said.

"You gotta get dressed too there eh Dad." Danny said with smirk.

"I will after." Frank said.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be ready." Henry said as he headed out if the room to go upstairs to get dressed.

"I'll go see if there is anything else we need at the store." Linda said giving the three of them time alone.

"Thanks babe." Danny said after her.

"Should I be worried that you made everyone leave?" Jamie said with a shaky voice.

"Nah just thought you'd appreciate it just being us guys." Danny said calmly.

"We'll go slow son and if you need a break we can take one." Frank said gently as he still held onto Jamie's good hand.

"I'll be fine." Jamie said.

"Ok, let's start with your front and then we can do your back and get your changed out of those pants." Danny said.

Danny sat down on the coffee table as well and put the bowl on the floor. He grabbed the cloth as he spoke.

"I'll start at the top and work my way down." Danny said with a smile.

"Thanks for the warning." Jamie said lightly.

Danny very gently wiped the blood off from Jamie's face and his hair.

"God are we ever getting this color out of your hair?" Danny lightly joked.

"God I hope so. I'm so sick of dying it." Jamie joked back.

"We might have to shave your head just to get this color out. Not to mention we need to reintroduce your face to a razor." Danny said back.

"I thought it was a good look for me. Made me look older." Jamie said back, but they could hear the pain that talking was doing.

"It's not bad kid, but not really your style. More like hobo style." Danny joked.

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't put my contacts in tonight. That would have been painful to get out." Jamie said.

"What did happen tonight son?" Frank asked gently.

"If it's okay I want to wait until everyone else gets here. Kinda a story I only wanna tell once."

"That's okay we can wait. I'm just glad you are alive right now." Frank said honestly.

Danny wiped at the blood on the side of Jamie's head and it caused Jamie to let out a hiss at the pain.

"Sorry Jamie." Danny immediately said.

"No I'm sorry it's okay." Jamie automatically said.

"Neither of you have anything to be sorry for. This isn't any of our faults. Jamie, son, I know you have been told that you can't show pain. I'm sure they made it worse, but we're not them. If you are in too much pain we can stop and take a break." Frank said calmly.

"I'm okay I just didn't expect it to hurt." Jamie said.

"So you and Eddie eh? When did that actually happen?" Danny asked hoping to get his brother's mind off from the pain.

"The day that I left eight months ago." Jamie said with a small smile on his face.

"How did that happen?" Danny asked.

Jamie smiled at the memory of the last time he saw Eddie.

 _Flashback (Contains Sex Scene)_

 _Jamie knew he didn't have long before he had to head out for the operation. It came to them this quickly as a surprise, but there was nothing Jamie could do about it right now. He had to leave within the next six hours and he wasn't going to be leaving until he said goodbye to Eddie. She was his partner, a friend and so much more than that. Jamie knew there was a very good chance that he wasn't going to be coming back alive and if he was going to die, he wasn't going to die as this being a regret. He cared about Eddie a great deal and he knew that she cared about him just as much. Today he wasn't going to be holding back. He headed up to Eddie's apartment and once there he knocked on the door. A moment later Eddie answered the door in just simple blue jeans and a tank top. Her hair was down and she wasn't wearing any make-up and Jamie thought she never looked more beautiful than she did in this moment._

" _Jamie, what are you doing here?" Eddie asked with a smile as she let him in._

" _There was something I needed to tell you."_

" _Alright, do you want something to drink?" Eddie asked as she headed into her kitchen._

" _Naw I'm good thanks."_

" _Suit yourself." Eddie said as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "So what's up?" Eddie asked as they headed over to the couch and sat down._

" _Something has come up that is really great, but I'm a little worried about how you'll take the news." Jamie said honestly._

" _Well just tell me and we'll see." Eddie said not liking how this was going._

" _I was picked to go to D.C to work as a protection detail for political figures for six months on a contract." Jamie simply said._

" _Well that's great Jamie. I mean it sucks that you'll be in D.C and we won't be partners for six months, but I mean it's a great opportunity for you right?" Eddie said trying to sound supportive even though she didn't want Jamie to leave._

" _Ya it's a great opportunity. They picked me out of all cops in the country so it's a huge opportunity for me."_

" _Well that's great. When do you leave?"_

" _It was supposed to be Friday, but I just got the call I have to leave within the next six hours."_

" _I can't imagine the Chief took that well. He hates short notice." Eddie said as she rolled her eyes._

" _He really does and he wasn't too happy, but what could he say? He can't deny it because then my father would just out rank him on it."_

" _This is wild. You'll be gone for six months and you're leaving in a few hours. That's crazy." Eddie said with a smile._

" _I know. I'm both excited and terrified."_

" _Hell I'd be peeing my pants right now." Eddie joked and they both laughed at it._

" _When I get back I promise I will take you to dinner to make up for all the horrible partners you'll get while I'm gone." Jamie said with a smile._

" _I'm gonna hold you to that Reagan. Although, I could find a new partner and he might be even better than you. I might have to let you go Reagan." Eddie said with a playful smile._

" _Oh well then I could always find a new partner too. Like one that knows what a salad is." Jamie joked back._

" _I know what a salad is, it's what rabbits eat." Eddie said with a smile and a playful shove at Jamie's shoulder._

" _I'm gonna miss you Eddie." Jamie said honestly._

" _I'll miss you too. Maybe when you're not busy you could come down and visit."_

" _I will and I can always email you. You can tell me all about the horrible partners and calls you get."_

" _That's a promise."_

" _I wasn't going to leave without telling you and seeing you. There was no way I was going to leave without saying goodbye to you." Jamie said in a serious voice._

" _I would hope not. It would hurt a lot if you just left without telling me." Eddie said honestly back._

" _Look, I don't know what the next six months are going to bring, but there is one thing I'm certain of." Jamie started._

" _And what's that?"_

" _That I'm never going to be able to stop thinking about you." Jamie said as he ran his hand through Eddie's hair and kept his hand on her left cheek._

" _I don't want you to stop thinking about me, because I'll be thinking about you the whole time." Eddie said softly back._

" _We've fought this thing between us for the past year. We did it because we were partners and we didn't want to screw that up, but I'm leaving for six months. We're not partners right now." Jamie started and Eddie cut him off._

" _But what about when you get back? Then what? We pretend like nothing happened? I can't do that Jamie." Eddie said honestly_

" _I can't either. Maybe it's time we started to be what we want to be and not just settling for partnership. Anything could happen in the next six months and I don't know about you, but I don't want to have any regret between us. I don't want to regret walking away from someone that I could see myself spending the rest of my life. I don't want to regret not living out of fear that we have to work with other people."_

" _Jamie." Eddie cut him off again._

" _Ya"_

" _Shut up and kiss me already." Eddie said with a smirk._

 _That was all Jamie needed. He pulled her into a kiss that quickly turned passionate and heated. They both had wanted this for a long time now and now that it was happening, neither of them were backing down now or holding back. After a minute Eddie moved so she was straddling Jamie's lap as the kiss heated up even more. Eddie's hands went to Jamie's shirt and started to pull it off. They broke the kiss long enough to get Jamie's shirt over his head. Once the shirt was removed they went right back to kissing and Eddie ran her hands over Jamie's hard torso while Jamie went to remove Eddie's shirt. With Eddie's shirt gone Jamie started to kiss along her neck and Eddie couldn't help but moan at the contact. She rocked her hips into Jamie's lap and she could feel him already hard. They both moaned at what they both knew was coming and what they both had wanted for so long. Jamie moved his hands to Eddie's ass and he pushed her against him as she rocked her hips and he continued to kiss her neck._

" _Mmm Jamie, bedroom now." Eddie moaned._

 _Jamie stood up with his hands still on Eddie's ass and Eddie wrapped her legs around Jamie's hips. They had managed to get to the bedroom without falling over as they frantically moved down the hallway. Once in the bedroom Jamie put Eddie on her bed as they continued to kiss. He moved his hands to unhook her bra and with it removed he moved his hands to her breast. Eddie moaned into the kiss and moved her hands to Jamie's belt. She worked on remove it and then undoing his jeans. Jamie moved his hands to Eddie's pants and they both worked each other out of their remaining articles of clothing. Once both were naked Jamie laid Eddie down against her pillows as he kissed down her neck to each breast and then down her stomach to her core. Eddie moaned and he twined her fingers into Jamie's hair as he started to lick and suck at her wet core. Jamie couldn't help, but think about how he had never tasted something so sweet and the sounds Eddie was making were driving him crazy._

" _Oh God Jamie." Eddie moaned and Jamie knew she wasn't going to last much longer._

 _He continued on what he was doing and only a minute later Eddie was screaming his name as he tasted her sweet juices on his tongue. When he felt her stop pulsing he kissed his way back up her body. When he was close enough Eddie pulled him into a heated kiss as she stroked him. Jamie moaned into the kiss before he broke off._

" _Condoms?" Jamie said with a heavy breath._

" _Top drawer." Eddie said as she reached over to her bedside table._

 _Jamie reached over and opened the drawer and pulled out a condom. While he was doing that Eddie went to work kissing along Jamie's neck and stroking him. Jamie quickly got the condom on before he put himself between Eddie's legs and he very slowly pushed himself inside of her. Once he was fully inside of her they both moaned at how amazing it felt. Jamie didn't move for a minute he just let them enjoy the feeling and letting Eddie adjust to his size. Once he was sure she was ready he slowly started to pull out and push back in. He kept it slow at first so Eddie could adjust and he didn't know how much longer he would last if he went fast with the noises that Eddie was making. After five minutes Eddie couldn't take the pace anymore._

" _Faster Jamie. Oh fuck faster." Eddie moaned._

 _Jamie picked up the pace and before they both knew it they were pounding against each other just trying to get Jamie even deeper inside of her. They were both a moaning and sweaty mess and they loved every second of it. After a great thirty minutes Eddie had cum once already and she was about to cum her second time since they started having sex. They were both close and they ended up cumming together with a loud moan. Jamie didn't pull out right away though. He just kissed Eddie softly and slowly. Allowing them to catch their breaths and still feel connected. Neither wanted this to end, but they knew that within the next six hours Jamie could be leaving for D.C for six months. Jamie knew that he should be telling Eddie where he was really going, but this way she wouldn't worry about him all day long. He didn't want her distracted while out on tour. After a moment Jamie slowly pulled out of Eddie and got up to remove the condom._

" _Now we need a shower." Eddie said with a smile._

" _Ya we do."_

" _Think you can handle it?" Eddie asked with a flirtatious smile._

" _Oh I think I can handle it." Jamie said back with his own devilish smile._

 _Eddie got up out of bed and headed for the bathroom with Jamie right behind her._

 _End of Flashback_

"I went to see her before I had to leave. I didn't want Eddie to be something I regret. I think I love her. I thought what I had with Sydney was love, but when I think about Eddie or when I see her, what I feel for her is more than I ever felt for Sydney even when we were at our peak. Eddie's my best friend and when she looks at me she sees just me, not the name, not the potential, just me. It wasn't like that with Sydney. I thought I loved Sydney, but being with Eddie makes me realise that what I had with Sydney wasn't love. It scares me how much I care about her, but at the same time I never want to go back to having to live my life without her in it. I don't know maybe that sounds stupid." Jamie said with a weak voice.

"That doesn't sound stupid at all. That's how I feel about Linda." Danny said with a smile.

"It's how I felt about your mother son. It's a good thing. Eddie is a wonderful woman I would be proud to have her apart of this family."

"I like her a lot better than Sydney. No offense or anything, but Sydney grew up with wealthy parents and she expected the best. She was all about money and the finer things in life. You two just didn't fit for me. But Eddie she's down to earth and humble and kind. She's a lot like you and that works for you. You complement each other." Danny said.

"Thanks Danny."

Danny made his way down to Jamie's chest and stomach being careful not to hurt him too much. Once his front was cleaned up Danny grabbed the bowl to go and change the water leaving Frank and Jamie alone.

"How are you feeling son?" Frank asked gently.

"I'm tired. It hurts, it hurts a lot Dad." Jamie said with a shaky voice as a few tears escaped his swollen eyes.

Frank moved his hand and gently wiped away the tears.

"Sorry" Jamie said as he took a breath to calm himself down.

"You have nothing to be sorry for son. It's just us here. No one is going to do anything to you or say anything to you about it. You don't have to be so tough anymore, the rest of us will be." Frank said in a fatherly voice.

"I was so scared. I thought tonight was going to be it."

"It's okay you're safe now and you will stay safe. Words can't describe how proud I am of you son. You've done an amazing thing and together we will get these bastards."

"I need to get them Dad."

"I know and we will son I promise we will get them."

Danny came back into the room with some clean warm water. He put the water on the table as he spoke.

"So I'm thinking we should get you out of those jeans first and then work on your back, because Linda and Pop should be back soon and she can patch up your back at the same time." Danny said.

"Sure" Jamie said clearly too tired and in too much pain to even begin to argue.

Frank moved so he could remove Jamie's shoes and socks. With that done they both got Jamie's bloody and dirty jeans off. They were able to get him into the black sweat pants easily enough. Thankfully his bottom half of his body wasn't really injured, just some bruising. With the pants on Jamie, Frank and Danny got him to sit up so Danny could wash the blood from his back. Frank sat on the couch facing Jamie to help holding him up and Danny got rid of the blood. It was another twenty minutes later and they were just about done cleaning up the blood when Henry and Linda came back into the house. They put the couple of bags down on the counter before they headed into the living room. They walked in just as Danny was finishing up Jamie's back. Linda went over to them as she spoke.

"How are you making out?"

"Good just finishing up. Did you get the supplies you needed?" Danny asked.

"I did. Here let me get set up and then I can bandage Jamie up." Linda said as she headed back out to grab the supplies from the kitchen.

"I'll put on some coffee. Francis you should get dressed." Henry said.

"Go ahead Dad I got this." Danny reassured his father.

Frank got up from the couch and Danny took his place while Linda came back in with her supplies. She went over to Jamie's back and picked back up the cloth to get the rest of the blood off.

"We need to change these sheets too I don't want the blood back on him." Linda said as she worked.

"I'll bring some down with me." Frank said as he headed out of the room to go upstairs and get dressed. Normally he wouldn't have bothered, but soon he would need to be the Commissioner and not just a father of the officer that had been almost killed.

He once again would have to mix his personal life and business life together. It was happening more and more as his sons made their way through the ranks of the police force. Jamie should have been promoted to Detective by now, but everyone was afraid to recommend him for promotion at the risk of being told they were trying to suck up. As a result his son was still on patrol when he should be a detective by now. Frank hated being the one that was holding his son back. It's part of the reason why he didn't force Jamie to stay and not go undercover. The F.B.I. showed an interest in Jamie, it was a huge once in a life time opportunity for him. Frank couldn't be the one that held him back from that either, no matter how terrified he was every single day that he would get the call that his baby boy was dead. Frank looked down at his hands and saw that they were stained red with his son's blood. Frank couldn't even begin to describe how terrified he felt when he saw his son so severely beat up and bleeding. He thought for sure his son was going to die in his arms in the house he grew up in. Frank wasn't going to be letting Jamie go back to his own apartment until he was fully healed. He knew he didn't need to, but he wasn't going to let Jamie out of his sight until he knew he was completely recovered from everything he had been through.

Frank got dressed in a suit, but kept the jacket off. He was ready to do business, but he didn't want to feel stuffy in his own home. Once dressed he headed into the linen closet and got out some fresh sheets, a spare pillow and a small blanket that would work to cover Jamie up until they got him upstairs to his old room. With everything he needed he headed back down the stairs to see Linda still bandaging Jamie's back up. Frank went over and placed what he had in his arms down on the chair.

"Coffee is on." Henry said as he walked into the living room.

"Thanks Pop." Frank said as he watched Linda placing bandages all over Jamie's back. After twenty minutes he was all bandaged up and his ribs were lightly wrapped just as a precaution.

They got Jamie to sit down on the coffee table while they quickly changed the sheets out and put the pillow down. They then got Jamie to lie back against the pillow and Danny put the blanket to Jamie's hips so the weight wouldn't hurt his fresh injuries. Linda then came into the room with a glass of water and a pill.

"This is your pain pill. Now you're supposed to be taking a full one, but it will make you very tired and you aren't supposed to be sleeping just yet. So I cut it in half it will help take the edge off of the pain, but it won't make you any more tired than you already are. You also need to drink lots of water to help with the blood loss." Linda explained as she went over to Jamie and helped him take the pill and get some water. With that done there was a knock at the kitchen door.

Henry headed out to answer it and a moment later he walked back in with Eddie walking in behind him. Once she saw the condition of Jamie on the couch the shock was clear on her face.

"Oh my God Jamie." Eddie said with concern as she went over to Jamie.

Linda and Danny moved out of the way so Eddie could sit on the edge of the couch. Her hands hovered over his chest afraid to touch him. Jamie moved his left hand up and Eddie grabbed a hold of it lightly as Jamie spoke weakly.

"I'll be ok."

"Shut up, you are not ok." Eddie said sadly.

Jamie brought his hand up to her right cheek and ran his thumb along it.

"I'm sorry." Jamie softly said.

"Don't do that. Don't apologise for this. I don't know what the hell is going on, but I know you well enough to know that you hid this from me for a really good reason."

"I knew you would worry no matter what, but I didn't want that burden on you. That fear."

"It's okay and when you are all better you can make it up to me." Eddie said with a small smile.

"I can only imagine." Jamie said joked lightly.

"There's this new all you can eat buffet that opened up last month. I was thinking my partner could take me when he got back from this once in a life time opportunity in D.C. Now I think I'll make my boyfriend take me once he's all healed up from his undercover operation. Or maybe twice. Ya definitely twice." Eddie said with a smile.

"The poor owner is going to go out of business with you as a customer." Jamie joked.

"Oh you have no idea. I've been stuck with Olinsky for the past two weeks as my partner. Not only does he skip his meal times he eats only healthy food. So for two weeks I've been starving and eating at these rabbit food and tofu places. Do you have any idea how disgusting a tofu burger tastes like?" Eddie complained with a smile and Jamie couldn't help, but smile back.

"You poor thing. You must be wasting away only being able to eat six times a day instead of ten." Jamie joked back.

"Laugh it up mister you're going to hear all about it trust me on that one. I've got eight months' worth of bitching to make up for."

"Looking forwards to it."

The others in the room couldn't help, but smile. Eddie was a true match for Jamie. She was down to earth and she knew how to handle this life. She knew what it was like to be a cop and that sometimes things had to be kept a secret. She knew how to just care about him and not what he represented.

"I think we're looking at our future sister-in-law." Linda whispered to Danny.

"Couldn't have asked for anyone better for him." Danny said with complete honesty to his voice.

"I agree." Linda said with a smile.

"I really want to kiss you, but my boss is standing over there." Eddie whispered to Jamie so only he could hear.

He couldn't help, but laugh at that and promptly groaned at the pain.

"Don't make me laugh." Jamie said with pain in his voice.

"Sorry, but it's true." Eddie said with a smile.

Jamie gently guided Eddie down to him and she gently placed a soft kiss to his mouth and then quickly pulled back.

"He's off the clock." Jamie said with a smile.

"It's alright Eddie, no one here is at work. We can worry about partnerships when he is ready to return to work." Frank said with a smile.

Eddie gave a small smile as there was another knock on the door. Henry went to answer it knowing that it would be this Agent Richards. Henry let Richards in and they both headed into the living room. Richards was shocked at how bad Jamie looked.

"Jamie, what the hell happened?" Richards asked with concern and anger at the situation.

"We don't know yet. All we know is that he said there was a mole in your department." Frank said.

"Is he awake?" Richards asked.

"Ya I'm awake." Jamie said weakly as he was getting to be more tired.

"Jamie, first of all are you going to be alright?" Richards asked.

"He'll be fine in a couple of months. He has a lot of injuries." Frank answered.

"Jamie, I need to know what happened. Where are Spencer and Pierce?" Richards asked.

"At their cover house handcuffed and locked in a closet."

"Why? Are they ok?" Richards asked with concern again.

"They're fine."

"Who got to you three?"

"I got to them. One of them is the mole that gave me up to Sidorov. I didn't know which one though so I took them out first." Jamie answered.

"Ok start at the beginning. How did you know you were made?" Richards asked.

"Ok I'm sorry, but I thought you were undercover for the NYPD." Eddie interrupted confused as to what the situation was.

"No he went undercover for me, the F.B.I." Richards said.

"And who was he going after? Who is this Sidorov guy?" Henry asked.

"The short version is, he's the leader of a global human trafficking ring that started to grow in the States." Richards answered.

"Human trafficking?" Danny asked shocked that that was what the organization was about that Jamie went after.

"Well I knew you would have a good reason to lie to me." Eddie said shocked.

"Jamie was going after human traffickers and you knew about it." Henry said angrily at Frank.

"I did and it wasn't my place to tell anyone. He wasn't even supposed to tell me, but he gave me his word that he would if a situation ever came up again like the Blue Templar. It's not important that he didn't tell anyone, but me right now. What is important is finding out what happened and figuring out how we can shut these bastards down." Frank said with anger right back at his father.

"What happened little brother? Two months ago everything was going well it was on the up and up. What changed?" Danny asked calmly.

"I don't know. I think the mole thought I was on to something and he ratted me out. Everything was going fine I was invited back to Sidorov's house one other time and it was going good. Then all of a sudden two days ago everyone was different. The smaller fish stopped talking to me about things and only answered with short replies. Khovac didn't speak to me or even come around me. My handlers they had been acting differently for the past week, but I didn't think anything of it. I mean it's been eight months and that's a long time for them to be doing this too. Something just didn't feel right. Then this morning Khovac slipped up he mentioned how my friend was coming around the house more and more. Agent Spencer had been by a lot more recently in the past three months. We didn't think they were watching the house. That made me think there was a mole between the two of them. Then Sidorov calls me and he never calls me. He told me to come by tonight he had a case for me. I knew he was lying I could tell. I was made and I knew the second I showed up tonight that it was game over."

"So what happened they got to you before you could leave?" Eddie asked.

"I didn't leave. I knew I was made so they already knew who I was and how to find me pretty easily or anyone else in the family. I went and took care of Pierce and Spencer first. I got them handcuffed and gaged in the closet at the safe house so they couldn't contact Sidorov. I then went back to my place and removed all of the cameras and mics. I waited until after sunset when Sidorov would be at his house, but I knew he liked to swim at night especially before a meeting. I snuck around and checked and he was in the backyard. I went through the house hiding the cameras and mics before I went into the office and transferred the whole hard drive of the laptop on to a thumb drive. I was about to leave when they came back inside."

"Where is the thumb drive?" Richards asked.

"You did it again didn't you?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Did what again?" Eddie asked.

"It's a gift." Jamie said back with a small smile.

"Ok what is?" Eddie asked.

"He swallowed the thumb drive so he could cough it back up later." Danny said.

"You can do that?" Eddie asked impressed.

"It's a gift. Plus if I did die then after the autopsy it would have been found and you still would have been able to shut them down." Jamie explained.

"So where is it now?" Richards asked.

"I haven't coughed it back up yet."

"It usually takes a few hours before he can." Frank added.

"I don't even want to know how you figured out you can do that." Richards said with a small shake of his head.

"He was five and the youngest among three older siblings he had to do something to stand out." Henry said.

"Alright, what happened after they caught you?" Richards asked.

"Got attacked and questioned. Sidorov told his three enforcers to take me to the fun house. As they were trying to get me into one of their cars I was able to get away. My car was a few blocks away so I ran as best as I could, but they caught up to me. We were by the lake and we ended up fighting. The one guy had a knife, I got stabbed a few times and well you can see the rest. I was able to kill them and I used the zip ties to tie em together and then I pushed them into the lake so they would sink to the bottom for a week before they floated up. I marked the spot with an X in my blood before I went back to my car and came here. Now we have seventy-two hours before Sidorov kills the women and children."

"Why three days?" Eddie asked confused.

"Before Jamie went in a total of a hundred other undercover Agents from various Agencies all over the world have tried to shut this organization down. All were made within the first two months. They were all tortured and mutilated before death, then placed on the doorsteps of the Agency they worked for. Coroner's reports states they were tortured for seventy-two hours exactly before they were killed." Richards answered.

"Oh so this Sidorov guy is going to think that his goons are torturing you for the next three days." Danny said understanding what this meant.

"Sidorov and his men don't talk to each other during that time, because he doesn't want to be connected should something go wrong. So he's not going to be expecting them back for three days and he won't think anything is wrong until they don't show back up." Jamie said.

"So we have three days to shut them down for good before they kill everyone and leave." Frank said.

"Well what about the mole? Which one is it?" Linda asked.

"Any ideas kid?" Danny asked.

"It could go either way. I mean they are polar opposites. Agent Pierce he's all business. He comes by only when he needs to and when I tell him things that the little fish tell me he says not to focus on it. He doesn't ask how I am, nothing he keeps it professional. Whereas Agent Spencer he's completely different. I tell him the same thing about the little fish he tells me to keep memory of it, because I might need that info one day you just never know. He comes by with pizza or take-out just to hang out some nights and we watch a sports game. He tells me about what he knows that is going on back here and how his family is doing. He's even spent the night twice when I was too paranoid and scared to go to sleep thinking it wasn't safe. He would be in the living room all night while I got some sleep. In the morning he would have breakfast and coffee ready to go. I mean you could argue it either way." Jamie said frustrated.

"This Pierce guy is keeping his distance so you don't suspect him of doing anything wrong. Or he's just focused on the job and doesn't want to get attached. Whereas this Spencer guy, he could be trying to get your trust so you don't suspect him of stabbing you in the back. Or he could be trying to be your friend because he knows you need someone there in your corner for you. Both are valid scenarios." Henry said.

"What is your gut telling you kid?" Danny asked.

"My gut is telling me that Spencer is a good guy. I mean there were a lot of times when I was just having a hard time. I would go a week without sleep and he would show up and just hang out and talk. He would stay so I would go to sleep. He would bring groceries by or medical supplies. He's helped me out when I was hurt, he printed off your emails and would bring them to me so I could read them. Honestly, I don't know what I would have done half the time if it wasn't for him. He kept me going."

"You could think that though, because you don't want what he did for you to be all a lie." Henry said gently.

"It's more than that Gramps. He told me a story about three months ago. He used to live in Texas with his family. It was almost thirty years ago, he was ten at the time. His uncle and his aunt were both shot in their home one night. His sixteen year old cousin was taken by the shooters. She was found a year later when the F.B.I. raided a house in Mexico that they suspected was being used for human trafficking. They found her body in the house, she died a week before the raid. He told me when he found out what happened that was when he wanted to become a Federal Agent. He wanted to help shut down human trafficking rings so no young women or families would have to go through that pain. He seemed really upset and hurt over it when he was telling me. Maybe he made it up, but if it's true there's no way he's the mole." Jamie said.

"We can check that though right? I mean there must be a record of it somewhere." Eddie said.

"There will be a record I can check easily enough. If it's true then Peirce is the mole." Richards said.

"Have you had any problems with either of the two before?" Frank asked Agent Richards.

"No none. They are the best handlers I've worked with, it's why I gave both of them to Jamie. Normally he would have only gone with one, but he was new to the game and this was a huge operation. I thought by having the two of them there he would feel safer and more confident. This was the first human trafficking operation Pierce has been on and Spencer has helped shut down three other human trafficking organizations. I had no reason not to trust either of them." Richards said.

"Look we gotta figure out which one of them is the mole, but we could always keep them in the box for three days and do it afterwards. We need to figure out how to shut these guys down first." Danny said.

"I have an idea, but you might not like it." Jamie said.

"You're the only one with an idea right now so go for it." Richards said.

"I didn't get to look at everything while it was being copied, but he has everything on file. All of the locations, who is guarding it, how many girls are there. He even has it by states of who is on his payroll, judges, agents, doctors and even police." Jamie started.

"He actually kept an electronic record of it?" Danny asked surprised.

"He's an arrogant and cocky bastard. He didn't think anyone would ever get close enough to him." Richards said.

"He didn't expect a Reagan to be doing the job." Henry said proudly.

"What's your plan son?" Frank asked getting them back on track.

"There are a total of fourteen states, thirteen if you minus New York. Each state has two locations all in rural areas within two miles from each other. There are also forty locations in twenty cities across Europe with the same setup. Sixty-eight locations worldwide and the only way we can assure that they don't start killing everyone off when one is hit, is by hitting them all at the same time across the world." Jamie said.

"You want to hit sixty-eight locations all at the same time?" Eddie asked shocked.

"It's just an idea." Jamie started, but Danny cut him off.

"I like it." Danny said with a smile.

"Is that even possible?" Linda asked.

"It would be a logistic nightmare, but it could be done." Henry said.

"Anyone else have any other ideas?" Richards asked as he looked at both Frank and Danny.

"I like Jamie's. It's better than what I would have come up with." Danny answered.

"It'll be a mess to figure out." Henry warned.

"It would be, but it is a good plan and it's the best chance we have of saving as many women and children as we can." Frank said after a moment of thinking.

"Is it possible though?" Eddie asked still not understanding how to even pull something like this off.

"Commissioner, obviously you and your family have an invested interest in this operation." Richards began.

"We do. Jamie is my son, he is my family. I'm not about to let this be for nothing." Frank said in a serious voice.

"I'm not either. Would you be willing to make this a joint task force?" Richards asked.

"That's fine by me, but I would need to bring people in on this to help us coordinate and perfect this plan." Frank said.

"Call in anyone you want. We have three days to execute this plan or victims are going to die. Can we coordinate out of here so we don't have to move Jamie?" Richards asked now all business.

"This house is secured." Frank said.

"Good, call in whoever needs to be a part of this. I will brief everyone fully once they have arrived. I will call a trusted Agent of mine to pick up Pierce and Spencer and have them check Spencer's story. When it is confirmed or not then we will know who the mole is." Richards said.

"Pop, you call Erin and have her and McBride come down here. Danny, you call Baez and Renzulli and get them here. I will call Garret and he will get Gormley and Baker here. I want them here right away we don't have much time." Frank gave his orders.

It was well after midnight and they knew that none of them would be happy at being woken up, but it couldn't be avoided. They needed to jump on this right away as it was going to take a lot of hours to get it all set up. The four of them headed out of the room to make their calls. Leaving Linda, Eddie and Jamie alone.

"I'm going to get some coffee and make everyone a cup. Eddie would you like some?" Linda asked with a smile.

"Yes that would be great thanks."

"No problem how do you like it?" Linda asked.

"Two milk and two sugars please."

"Jamie, make sure you drink some water that's an order." Linda said before she headed out of the living room giving Eddie and Jamie some privacy for a few minutes while everyone was on the phone.

Eddie picked up the glass of water as she spoke.

"Here I have your water. You need to drink some babe."

Eddie helped Jamie hold onto the glass as he took a drink and then she placed it back down on the coffee table.

"Eddie, I'm really sorry about lying to you. I just didn't want you to have that burden and fear all the time." Jamie said apologetically.

"I know Jamie. I'm not mad really. I'm just glad you're alive and going to be okay eventually after all of this. You're going after human traffickers. I can't be mad at you about that and if I was given the opportunity I wouldn't have told you either. I get it. How bad are you injured?" Eddie asked sadly.

"Skull fracture, broken cheek bone, cracked jaw, five stab wounds, four broken ribs and three cracked ones and a sprained wrist. Plus my back."

"What's wrong with your back?" Eddie asked with concern.

"Eddie um… a lot happened in the past eight months. A lot of bad things." Jamie started and Eddie could hear the pain in his voice at just the mentioning of it.

"Hey whatever happened we can get through it together. I'm not running anywhere. You can tell me anything Jamie it's not going to make me think differently of you." Eddie said with strength to her voice.

"I was whipped tonight and six other times in the past eight months. They did it to condition me into not being weak. They always wanted the smaller fish to be stronger and too afraid to go against them. Other things happened, but I don't want to talk about it right now." Jamie said with complete pain to his voice.

A tear rolled down Eddie's cheek and she forced her voice to sound normal.

"Whenever you are ready to talk about it, I'll be there I promise. It's okay it doesn't change how I feel about you. You're so strong Jamie and I'm really proud of you." Eddie said as she forced her voice to sound normal even though she had tears going down her face.

"That means a lot Eddie." Jamie said back.

"Okay I have coffee." Linda said as she came back into the room carrying a tray with milk and sugar on it as well as her and Eddie's mugs. She saw that Eddie was crying and trying to hide it from Jamie. She mouthed "are you okay?" to Eddie and Eddie gave a nod.

"Thanks for the coffee. I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom." Eddie said as she got up slowly so she wouldn't hurt Jamie.

"Ya it's just upstairs first door on the left." Linda said with a smile.

"Thanks." Eddie said as she walked out of the room and headed into the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty so she allowed herself to let the tears fall. She had just found out a lot of information and now the man she cared deeply about, could even love and get married to, was severely injured and traumatised. He had been whipped seven times over eight months and Eddie knew there was more to cause that level of pain in Jamie's voice. It was a lot to take in and she hated that she couldn't just magically make him better. Eddie was brought out of her thoughts when a voice spoke.

"Are you okay Eddie?" Frank asked gently as he came into the kitchen and saw Eddie crying.

Eddie snapped her head up and when she saw that it was Frank she wiped at her eyes as she spoke. "Yes I'm sorry Sir." Eddie said embarrassed that she had been caught crying by the Commissioner.

"There's no need for the Sir Eddie. We're not at work and you are not in your uniform." Frank said gently.

"Sorry. It's kinda weird." Eddie said honestly as she wiped the rest of the tears from her cheeks.

"You'll get used to it. It took Jamie and Danny a little while to get used to it as well. It's not easy having to be a father and their boss at the same time."

"I can't even imagine. They don't seem to have a problem with it though. Jamie's always careful he doesn't do anything that could seem like he's abusing his relationship with you."

"It's been harder on him than on Danny. Danny has ten years on Jamie so higher ranking officers didn't hesitate in promoting him. They hesitate with Jamie afraid that it will appear to be favoritism." Frank said sadly.

"Everyone at the station either thinks he shouldn't be using you as a leg up or they think he should be using you. He can't really win either way, but he doesn't mind. He has their respect and that's all he cares about. Is that why you let him go on this operation, because you feel like you're holding him back?" Eddie asked cautiously.

"What makes you think I could have stopped him?" Frank asked calmly.

"You're his hero. He looks up to you and loves you completely. If you told him you didn't want him to go or that he shouldn't be doing it then he wouldn't have gone. You let him go."

"I did let him go. I could have stopped him, but then he would have always wondered if he made the right choice. I couldn't let him regret not going, because of me. He was going to go, it's who he is. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he knew he did nothing to try and help these women and children. I had to let him go and believe he would come back."

A few tears escaped Eddie's eyes and she wiped them away with anger.

"I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly fine. This isn't an easy situation to handle." Frank said gently.

"He just told me that he had been whipped. He's just such a good guy ya know? I hate knowing he's in so much pain on all levels. He's too good to deserve this." Eddie said sadly.

"He's going to be going through a lot in the next few months. He'll overcome it with time. He was worried that you would be mad at him for keeping this from you."

"I should be mad, but he's alive. How can I be mad when he's alive? That's all that matters to me, because we can't fight or go out to eat or talk if he's dead. I just want to be there for him and help him get past this. After that maybe I'll be mad about it, but I would have done the same thing. I can't really get mad at him for doing something that I would and I know he wouldn't get mad at me. He's alive, everything else can be fixed, but you can't fix dead."

Frank smiled at Eddie before he spoke. "You are a good cop and you are a great woman. I would be proud to have you a part of this family and with my son."

Eddie gave a shy smile. "That means a lot to me. It's weird, because we just technically started dating the day he left, but I care a lot about him. I can actually see myself getting married to him and that doesn't scare me. He's my partner, my best friend and I couldn't imagine not having him in my life. It's like we've always been together. It's crazy, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

"That's exactly the same way I felt about my wife. It's a good feeling and one you shouldn't be afraid of. Just take it slow and you two will be just fine. If you ever need to talk my door is always open to you Eddie."

"Thanks I appreciate that. I should get back in there I told him I was going to the bathroom. Thankfully Linda covered for me." Eddie said with a small smile.

"She's another great woman."

"That she is. Danny is very lucky to have found her." Eddie agreed.

"And he would agree with you on that completely." Frank said as they headed back into the living room.

Eddie went back over to Jamie and sat down where she was. She picked up her cup of coffee as Danny, Henry and Richards came into the room.

"Erin is on her way she is going to pick up McBride and she was not happy. I just told her that Jamie was here and he was injured. That she needed to bring McBride with her and all would be explained then." Henry said.

"Good. Garret is picking up Baker and informing Gormley to come down here. They will be here within the hour. Danny, did you get a hold of Renzulli and Baez?" Frank asked.

"Ya Renzulli and Baez are on the way. I told them what Gramps told Erin basically. I didn't want to explain much more yet."

"My Agent is going to pick up both Pierce and Spencer. He is then going to look into the story Spencer told Jamie. Commissioner, do you have an office I could use to print off the files for everyone?" Richards asked.

"I do." Frank said.

"I'll show you." Henry said.

"Danny." Jamie said weakly.

"Ya kid?" Danny asked with concern.

"Help me up eh?"

"You shouldn't be moving anywhere." Linda said.

"I need to cough up the evidence so we can print everything and have the data." Jamie said.

"Alright, but we're going in the kitchen to do this." Danny said as he headed over to Jamie.

Eddie got out of the way so Danny could help Jamie to stand up, but she didn't go far in case Jamie needed help. Henry led Richards out of the room and into Frank's office where he could print out files. Danny got Jamie up and into the kitchen so he could cough up the thumb drive and they would be able to use it to print off the data to brief everyone. They got into the kitchen and Jamie leaned against the counter breathing heavy.

"You okay kid?" Danny asked with concern.

"I gotta stop swallowing thumb drives." Jamie tried to joke lightly.

"You should stop swallowing things in general. One day you're not gonna be able to cough it back up."

"I know, I've only done it twice since I was a kid and both were necessary."

"I know kid. Its good having you back. I wish you weren't so injured though."

"That makes two of us. I was scared Danny, really scared." Jamie whispered.

"Me to kid. But you're safe now and we'll get this finished. You've taken it this far and now it's time for you to rest and we'll take it the rest of the way. All you have to do is cough up the evidence." Danny said with a small smile.

"You know I can do this by myself. I have a lot of practice." Jamie said with a very small smile so he wouldn't hurt his injuries.

"I have two kids trust me I've seen grosser things. Some of those things from you. Don't forget who used to take care of you when you had the flu and Mom and Dad had to work. I got ten years on you kid I've changed your diapers and bathed you baby brother." Danny said with a smirk.

"That sounds really weird and creepy when you say that." Jamie said with a smirk.

"Ya well price you pay for being the oldest. My job is to take care of you and protect you. Clearly I've been failing in that area recently." Danny said sadly.

"You…I have to throw up and then I'm going to comment." Jamie said and a second later he was throwing up into the sink.

Danny went over to the paper towels and he grabbed a bunch before he went back over to the sink and put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulders. He remembered how Jamie always hated throwing up, more so then a normal person. It's why he never got too drunk because he didn't want to be spending the day hungover throwing up. What scared Danny was the amount of blood that Jamie was throwing up along with the thumb drive. When Jamie was done Danny picked up the thumb drive and wiped it off while Jamie rinsed out the sink.

"You don't usually have to throw up to do that." Danny said concerned.

"I feel better for what little that counts right now." Jamie said with a shaky voice.

"Babe, come here for a sec." Danny yelled to Linda who was in the living room.

"I'm fine Danny."

"I know, but that was a lot of blood and I just want to make sure is all." Danny said calmly.

Linda came around the corner as she spoke.

"Is everything ok?" Linda asked with concern as she headed over to Jamie and Danny.

"He just threw up a bunch of blood along with the thumb drive." Danny said.

"I thought you normally just cough it back up?" Linda asked with concern as she went over to Jamie more.

"I do, but all of a sudden my stomach flipped. I feel better now. It was hurting before, but I didn't think anything of it considering."

"Well it's not uncommon to throw up blood after being stabbed that many times. Some of the blood would go into your stomach not to mention the blood that you would have swallowed during the fight. That combined with the thumb drive would have been enough to push your stomach too far. Plus your skull fracture can make you sick. Just in case we'll put a garbage can next to you in case you have any more blood in your stomach." Linda said.

"Could you have missed something?" Danny asked with concern.

"We only have an ultrasound machine, I mean we could have missed anything. I'll go over your stomach again to make sure there isn't anything wrong internally. You really need to get to a hospital Jamie for scans as soon as possible." Linda said.

"Once this is over with I will."

"I'll go and get you a small garbage bin you can use to throw up in if you have to again. You might find that with the skull fracture you do, it's very common." Linda said.

"Thanks babe." Danny said as Linda turned to head out of the kitchen.

"Danny, listen to me. I'm in pain and I'm exhausted and I don't know how much longer I can stay awake for all of this. None of this is your fault. I made the choice to go in. I made the choice to go after the evidence when I knew I was made. This is on me and not on you. I get that you feel like you have to protect all of us and be there for us and I appreciate it I really do. Sometimes though you get so busy worrying about us that you forget about yourself. You deserve to be protected and cared for too and I'll always be there for you when you need someone too." Jamie said weakly and slightly out of breath.

"I know I can always count on you kid. Now let's get you back into the living room and lying down." Danny said with a slight concern at his brother's condition.

"I don't feel so good Danny." Jamie said with a weak voice as he swayed slightly.

Danny grabbed a hold of Jamie and Jamie couldn't help but put his head down on Danny's shoulder. Danny held onto Jamie as his legs gave out and Danny slowly got them to the floor as he called out.

"Dad! Linda! Help!"

Danny instantly heard running and he knew that everyone would be coming in to see what the problem was. Frank and Linda came around the island first to see Jamie passed out in Danny's arms. Both Linda and Frank bent down to them.

"What happened?" Frank asked with concern.

"I don't know he just passed out. He seemed fine when Linda was in here and then he just wasn't." Danny said with worry

"What was he like?" Linda asked as she took the stethoscope off from around her neck to listen to Jamie's breathing and heart.

"He was fine and then he said he was in pain and exhausted, his voice got weaker and he seemed to be out of breath then he said he didn't feel good and passed out."

"Oh my God." Linda said with horror as she listened to Jamie's heart.

"What?" Danny asked with fear.

"Get him flat on the floor right now. Eddie, go grab my kit from the living room hurry." Linda said with urgency to her voice causing Eddie to run into the other room.

"What is going on?" Richards asked with concern now.

"If I'm right, a problem a very big problem." Linda said as Danny got Jamie on the floor flat on his back.

Eddie came running back in with the kit and placed it down beside Linda.

"What is going on?" Eddie asked with fear.

Linda pulled out the ultrasound machine and placed it on Jamie's heart looking as quickly as she could.

"Oh shit." Linda said with fear.

"Babe what?" Danny asked with worry.

"He has an air bubble in his heart." Linda said with a shaky voice.

"Won't that kill him?" Henry said with fear.

"If it's not removed within the next few minutes, yes." Linda said.

"So then remove it." Danny said.

"I've never done it before Danny and we don't have any machines only an ultrasound." Linda said with fear.

"But you've seen it done before?" Danny said trying to calm Linda down.

"Ya I have." Linda said as she opened her kit and pulled out a large needle.

"Wait you can't do this. We should be calling for an ambulance." Henry said.

"He'll die before it gets here." Linda said back.

"You do it wrong and you could kill him." Henry argued back.

"I don't do anything and he dies. Now everyone shut up and let me think." Linda snapped.

"Do what you need to do." Frank said as calmly as he could as he looked right at Linda.

"Danny hold the wand right here and move it where I tell you. I have to do this quickly or it'll be too late." Linda said as she handed the wand over to Danny and he placed it where he was told.

Linda then grabbed the needle and used the ultrasound image to guide her to the right place. It was an intense five minutes as they all stood there and watched as Linda inserted the needle into Jamie's heart and very slowly pulled the plunger up catching the air bubble first and then some blood afterwards. Linda slowly moved the needle back out and took the wand from Danny to make sure that she got it all. Jamie then made a groan and everyone let out a deep breath.

"He's going to be okay." Linda said with a shaky breath.

"What happened?" Jamie asked weakly.

"Let's get you back on the couch and I'll tell you." Linda said.

Frank and Danny got Jamie up off the floor and they slowly made their way over to the couch. Once Jamie was lying back down Danny went over to a still shaken up Linda and pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head and whispered to her.

"Thank-you."

"I don't ever want to do that again." Linda said with a shaky voice.

"I know. I'm sorry Babe. I'm proud of you and I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Danny pulled back and turned his attention back to Jamie and he noticed that he was breathing slightly better now.

"What happened?" Jamie asked weakly.

"You had an air embolism in your heart or an air bubble in simple terms. I had to insert a needle using an ultrasound machine to remove it before you died." Linda started.

"Did you and Dr. Roberts miss something?" Frank asked calmly as he stood by Jamie as Eddie sat down on the side of the couch again.

"No we couldn't have seen it coming. Even in a hospital it wouldn't have been found until it reach his heart. In a sense your body hit a wall. You throwing up blood wasn't just caused from the stab wounds and you swallowing blood from your fight. The stab wounds had been bleeding for almost two hours before we were able to repair them. During that time air could have gotten in your veins from movement. All of that air formed a bubble and it worked its way through your body finally stopping at your heart. It's rare for it to go to your heart normally it would go to your lungs, but your stab wounds were all on your left side so it makes sense that it went to your heart." Linda explained.

"Could this happen again?" Eddie asked with concern.

"No it won't happen again. It was rare for it to happen the first time. It is a serious reminder of the trauma your body has gone through tonight Jamie. You need rest. I understand you want to help these people, but everyone here is going to help save as many of these women and children as they can. While they are focused on that I am solely focused on your health and there is only so much you can take before your body shuts down completely and I can't help you. So until everyone else gets here no shop talk. I don't even want to hear your voice. I want you resting. Is that clear to everyone?" Linda said in a serious voice.

"No talking got it." Danny said.

"He needs to rest. Jamie I have some cold compress that you can use on your eyes to help the swelling go down. I'll get one for you. Any shop talk happens outside of this room I mean it." Linda said in her business voice and they all knew not to mess with her.

"I'll go finish up in the office." Richards said as he headed out of the living room and back to Frank's office.

Henry sat down in one of the chairs clearly not willing to leave Jamie. Linda went into the kitchen to grab a cold compress so Eddie could use it against Jamie's eyes to try and help with the swelling. Frank opted to sit down in another chair keeping his eyes on Jamie. Linda handed Eddie the cold compress and she took it with a smile.

"Babe, I'm just gonna place this gently against your left eye tell me if it hurts too much." Eddie said gently.

Jamie just gave a weak nod and Eddie gently pressed the cold compress against his left eye. Jamie let out a wince at the cold pressure against his eye.

"Sorry." Eddie said apologetically.

"It's okay that actually feels better." Jamie said weakly.

"Frank, can I have a word with you for a moment?" Linda asked with a tone that Frank knew he didn't really get a choice in the matter.

Frank got up out of the chair and followed Linda out to the back deck. Linda didn't even waste a second before she spoke.

"Frank, I know you love Jamie and I know you want to end whatever this is for him. But at some point you might have to make a choice that could seriously piss him off. He won't go to a hospital until the three days are up and I can understand that and respect that. At the same time though the nurse me in can't help, but think that he's an idiot right now. There might come a time when his body gives in to the pain and exhaustion he is feeling. His body has been through a great deal of trauma and he should be in a hospital right now. I need to know that if the time comes when it's his life or the operation that you'll pick his life over the others and you force him into a hospital." Linda said with all business to her voice.

"I am not going to lose my son. If I have to then I will force him to go to a hospital Linda. I don't care how mad he gets about it. I will not let him just die for a favorable outcome in this. How bad is it?" Frank asked with concern.

"I don't know, that's the problem. He needs scans done and not in three days from now. Sometime during the day he is going to have to get those scans done. He could be bleeding anywhere internally and we could have no idea about it until it's too late. He should be given an I.V for fluids and anti-biotic to jump start the prescription. He should be given blood to help with the blood loss. He could have fluid in his lungs that need to be drained. Realistically he should be in the hospital for a week with his injuries, but at this point I'll take six hours for the tests and what he needs done to get him started on being healed. He needs to go today and the sooner the better." Linda answered honestly.

"The others will be here within the hour. After we get a plan going I will have Jamie go to the hospital. I'll bring him to St. Pete's. He can be checked in under a false name and I will stay with him while he is there along with my detail as a precaution."

"Good he needs to be there Frank. I know he doesn't want to jeopardize the operation and he's got to be scared, but he needs to be there even if it's just to make sure he isn't going to die while he's here recovering."

"I'll make sure he goes and if he needs to spend some time there I'll make sure he stays. I don't want him getting worse any more than you do Linda. I know what happened just now scared you and I can never thank you enough for what you did for him."

"He's family Frank I love him too. I just want to make sure that he's healthy and it's safe for him to be healing here and not in a hospital."

"We'll get him there within the next couple of hours and he can be checked out. Garret has already called my detail to come here just in case. We'll get him there."

Linda just gave a nod and Frank gave her a hug before they headed back inside into the living room. It wasn't until thirty minutes later did anyone show up and it was Renzulli first as he didn't have anyone he had to pick up. Henry opened the kitchen door to see a worried Renzulli standing on the other side. Henry gave a small smile and let Renzulli in as he spoke.

"He's in the living room."

Henry was about to close the door when he saw Baez's car pulling up next so he stood there and waited for when Danny's partner would come up the driveway. Renzulli headed into the living room and the shock was clear on his face the second his eyes landed on Jamie.

"Holy shit kid. What the hell happened to you?" Renzulli said forgetting for a second where he was.

"I'm fine Sarge." Jamie said weakly.

"Fine? You look like you went twelve rounds with Mike Tyson. What the hell kind of heroic B.S have you gotten yourself into now?" Renzulli said before he noticed that Frank was sitting in the chair beside him. "My apologies Commissioner." Renzulli said with an awkward smile.

"No apologies necessary Tony. I'm not the Commissioner until everyone gets here." Frank said.

"Ya plus he has it coming." Danny said with a smirk.

"Whoa there's a party starting here." Baez said as she walked into the living room with Henry behind her. "Damn Reagan you get hit by a truck?" She asked as she looked over at Jamie on the couch.

"Truck would have been less painful." Jamie said weakly.

"Thanks for coming partner." Danny said sincerely.

"That's what partners are for right? Just what the hell have you gotten me into now?" Baez asked with a smirk and Danny knew she would go through anything for him or his family just like he would for her. Baez had been through a lot in her life and the one person she had been able to count on in her whole life was Danny. He never disappointed her or let her down. He never left her to deal with things on her own and he was there if she needed help fighting her battles. She would go through hell and back for him.

"Not me this one is all on Jamie." Danny said.

"Oh well that's okay then. With you I can expect something insane. With Jamie I can expect something normal. He doesn't go around looking for trouble unlike his older brother." Baez smirked.

"Oh trust me there will be a new king for that." Danny said with a smirk.

"Doubt it, you've done some crazy things." Jamie said.

"Ya and you toped it trust me kid. I'm never going to be able to top this. You are the new king wear the crown proudly."

"That can't be good." Renzulli said clearly not happy about the situation.

"So what is going on? All you said was that there was an emergency." Baez asked Danny.

"Everything will be explained when everyone else arrives." Frank said.

"Who else is missing?" Renzulli asked.

"Erin, Detective McBride, Deputy Commissioner Moore, Detective Baker and Sargent Gormley." Frank answered.

"That's a lot of fire power." Baez said as it was starting to sink in just how serious this situation truly was.

"It's necessary trust me partner." Danny said in a serious voice.

Nothing else could be said as they heard the door opening and the sound of Erin's voice filling the house.

"Dad!"

"In here Sweetie!" Frank called back.

Erin and McBride came around the corner and it was clear that she had been worried. All Erin knew was that Jamie had gotten hurt and that she needed to come over with McBride. She had been worried ever since and as she walked into the living room and saw Jamie on the couch with the house full of people she was instantly worried even more.

"Oh my God Jamie." Erin said as she went over to the couch to get a better look at Jamie.

"I'm okay Sis." Jamie said trying to sound comforting, but it was hard when everything hurt.

"You are not ok. What the hell happened?" Erin asked with anger.

"Long story." Jamie said weakly.

"I've got the time." Erin said clearly not happy about the answer.

"Detective McBride, I appreciate you coming here tonight." Frank said ignoring what Erin had just said.

"Always happy to help Commissioner." McBride said.

"Don't change the subject. What is going on? Erin said angrily.

"I'll explain everything later just be patient." Frank said in a serious voice that Erin knew she wasn't going to win against.

"Why isn't he in a hospital right now? And what is with the beard and the hair color?" Erin asked instead.

"He will be going to a hospital once a few things are taken care of." Frank said.

"Dad." Jamie started, but Frank cut him off.

"That is non-negotiable Jamie. I'll make sure everything is covered so you don't get found out, but you will be there to get the tests you need and to make sure you are safe to recover here." Frank said in a commanding tone, one that Jamie knew he wouldn't be able to argue against.

There was a knock at the door and Henry went once again to open it. There stood Garret, Baker and Gormley. They all lived in the same area of each other so it didn't take them very long to arrive.

"Hello Henry." Garret said as Henry held the door open for them to come in.

"Hello Garret, Baker, Gormley. The party is in the living room." Henry said.

They all headed into the living room to see that it was a full house. They also noticed Jamie on the couch.

"What happened?" Garret asked with concern as he looked at Frank.

"Long story. I appreciate you three coming." Frank said.

"It's not often you get a call in the middle of the night for you Sir. Figured something horrible has or is about to happen." Gormley said.

"Bit of both this time around Sarge." Danny said with a smirk.

"It always happens with you Reagan. I should have expected this had something to do with you." Gormley said with a smirk.

"This one was all me." Jamie said weakly.

"Obviously this has something to do with what happened two months ago." Garret said to Frank.

"It does." Frank simple said.

"What happened two months ago?" Erin asked confused.

"Part of the long story." Danny said.

"Ok, when do we get to hear the long story?" Renzulli asked.

"Once Agent Richards is ready." Frank answered.

"Agent? Agent with who? And why are we waiting for an Agent?" Erin asked.

"He works for the F.B.I. and he is a part of the situation." Frank said.

Agent Richards walked into the room with an arm full of folders. He spoke as he handed one out to everyone in the room.

"I'm Agent Richards. I am sure most of you have a lot of questions about what is going on right now. I promise I will do my best to answer those questions. This is a full debrief on the situation. I also have a print out of all of the data that Jamie was able to collect." Agent Richards said as he handed that information to Frank as he had one printed off for himself as well.

"From whatever Jamie was doing in D.C?" Erin asked.

"You or me?" Agent Richards asked Frank.

"You started this so you might as well give the full debrief." Frank said calmly.

"I had requested Jamie to do an operation for me. He went undercover for the F.B.I. and the position in D.C was his cover for his family and work." Agent Richards said before he paused to allow the others to question him or speak up.

"You went undercover again without telling me Kid?" Renzulli asked annoyed.

"Sorry Sarge. This time really wasn't allowed to tell anyone." Jamie said weakly.

"He wasn't. Before he was even given any information he had to sign a non-disclosure contract that if he did talk he could be prosecuted." Agent Richards said.

"Clearly didn't stop him from telling you Francis." Henry said angry that he was kept out of the loop.

"He only told me the basics. Even I don't know everything Pop."

"You could still have told me my Grandson was undercover for the F.B.I. and not safe up in some snooty position in D.C." Henry argued back.

"Come on Gramps it wasn't his place to tell." Danny said in his father's defence.

"Says the one who also knew about it." Henry said back.

"Wait you knew before tonight?" Erin asked angrily.

"I didn't find out until two months ago and I wasn't told anything. I don't even know who he is after." Danny said.

"How did you find out about it?" Renzulli asked.

"Jamie got shot in the left shoulder and he came by the house so I could remove the bullet. I told Danny about it and he told Frank." Linda said.

"You got shot?" Eddie asked with hurt.

"I'm fine." Jamie said as he put his hand onto her thigh.

"Ya clearly you are the picture of health right now." Erin said.

"I mean no disrespect here, but who was he after?" Baez asked.

"Everything we have on the target is in the file, including the operation tree. There were two targets, the first was Ivan Khovac. Jamie was to get close to him and he would then lead Jamie up into the organization to reach our primary target, Isaac Sidorov. The organization was a human trafficking ring with a side of drug trafficking." Agent Richards said.

"Wait human trafficking? That's who you've been going after?" Garret said shocked.

"Not just any human trafficking ring, but the largest in the world. According to the numbers from the data that Jamie collected there are currently half a million girls being sold against their wishes all around the world." Agent Richards said.

"Oh my God." Erin said.

"That's huge." Gormley said shocked himself.

"That doesn't include the girls that have been killed in the past ten years either." Jamie said sadly.

"How were they getting the girls?" McBride asked.

"Kidnapping and murder. All are there against their wishes and all are being sold out against their wishes as well. This isn't the normal human trafficking organization though, because they not only went Global they also went into every area of human trafficking." Agent Richards said.

"What are those areas?" Baker asked.

"The traditional one, they kidnap underage girls some as young as eight and they sell them to local pimps all around the world. Then there are special brothels that they setup in a rural area and men pay to sleep with the girls. Some could be sold to strip clubs to strip or work as prostitutes out of the club. Some are sold to individual males as their own personal slave. Lastly and most disturbing, some are sold to pregnancy farms." Agent Richards said.

"What the hell is that?" Baez asked.

"Exactly how it sounds. Girls as young at thirteen, once they are able to get pregnant are placed in these small cells and men pay to sleep with them to get them pregnant. They are normally given special treatments to increase the chances of fertility. The girls then give birth and if that man wants the child he can pay to have it. If he does not want the child then the child is sold on the black market to anyone that pays the most. Some of those people could be desperate parents looking for a child, child molesters, serial killers, other human traffickers, you name it if they bid the highest then they get the child." Agent Richards said calmly.

"Oh my God. And this happens in the States?" Linda asked disgusted.

"It happens not even three hours from here." Agent Richards said.

"Why do I not know about this?" Frank asked with anger.

"Because it was a part of a federal investigation and with all your respect Commissioner, there are a great deal of horrific crimes being committed that you will never hear about. This is happening all throughout the country and the world. It's why we wanted to shut them down. Not only us but every other agency in the world." Agent Richards said.

"So why hasn't any succeeded?" Renzulli asked.

"A hundred undercover Agents in the past had gone undercover for this organization. All had been tortured, mutilated and killed within the first two months. Their bodies were left on the Agency's doorstep that they belonged to. It has been going on for ten years and each time a new Agent was killed the file became more and more classified. Now it is at Presidential level and only a handful of people in the world have access to it. The only people who knew about Jamie even being undercover was myself and his two handlers Agent Pierce and Agent Spencer. Other than that no one else knew. I wanted to give Jamie to best chance that he could have. He's done remarkably well and he was able to attain the information that we needed to shut down the organization." Agent Richards said.

"What is Isaac Sidorov's story?" Garret asked.

"He was third in line for the head of the Russian Mob thirty years ago roughly. They kicked him out because he was too unstable for them." Agent Richards started.

"Well that's not good." Gormley said.

"It wasn't. He went off on his own and took others that were exiled from the mob and he started his own organization. He used the drug trafficking to get his human trafficking ring up and running. Now he's trying to take over the States." Agent Richards said.

"Ok, but if you have the data for everything then why not go and make the arrests?" Erin asked.

"Because if we do that then the girls will be killed in other states. We need a way to make the arrests, but also keep as many girls alive as we can worldwide." Agent Richards said.

"Well what happened tonight? Why is my Officer severely injured?" Renzulli asked.

"I was made by one of my handlers. I went to their safe house and I cuffed them together and locked them into a closet. I then took the cameras and mics from my safe house and went to the target's house. He was in the pool so I snuck the cameras and mics around the house and then copied his hard drive to get the data that we needed. I went to leave, but I got caught. I was able to run out and I almost got to my car that was down the street, but his two enforcers caught me. They are dead and at the bottom of the lake. I then came here." Jamie explained.

"You shouldn't have risked your life like that. You knew you were made then you should have just come straight here." Erin lectured.

"I wasn't going to leave those girls to be killed. It's too many lives Erin." Jamie said weakly.

"Jamie made his choice and we will support him on that choice." Frank said.

"So now what? You said we couldn't make the arrests without getting the girls killed. So how do we get these bastards?" Gormley asked.

"That's what you all are here for. There are twenty-eight locations within the States and another forty over in Europe. Jamie suggested that we hit them all at the same time. That way no one can make the call to another location about the bust." Agent Richards said.

"You want to pull off sixty-eight busts all at the same time all over the world?" Garret asked shocked.

"Unless someone comes up with a better idea then yes that is what I'm saying we do. We also only have seventy-two hours to pull this off or Sidorov is going to know that Jamie is not dead and he will kill the girls." Agent Richards said.

"Why only seventy-two?" Gormley asked.

"Because Sidorov has his men torture the Agents for seventy-two hours and they don't contract Sidorov during that time. Once those seventy-two hours are up his men are due back and if they don't come back then Sidorov will know something is wrong." Agent Richards answered.

"Ok so we have seventy-two hours to try and save as many girls as possible without getting them all killed." Baez said.

"There has got to be a way to coordinate an attack all around the world. It's not going to be easy, but there must be a way." McBride said.

"There's politics, policies, procedures, not to mention the endless laws that it would take to even be able to get through all of the red tape. Not to mention you run the risk of informing the wrong person and this gets blown up in our faces. It's a logistic nightmare." Garret said.

"Garret, you are one of the smartest people I know. If anyone can figure out the logistics it's you. I need you to get on board with this, because it's the only option we have to save as many lives as we can." Frank said.

Garret was quite for a moment before he spoke.

"Do you have any art paper? The stuff that comes on rolls from the kids?"

"Ya we have that. The kids use it all the time on Sundays." Henry asked.

"We're going to need some." Garret said.

"I'll grab it and some markers." Erin said.

"What are you thinking?" Danny asked.

"I'm thinking we are going to need to write this down." Garret asked.

"Can we trust the local state police to complete the busts?" Baker asked.

"There is a list of all of the dirty Agents and police officers by each state. Sidorov is completely anal he wrote everything down all organized by states and country." Agent Richards said.

"Ok well if we can't trust the local police to run the bust can we do it somehow?" Eddie asked.

"What just use all NYPD?" Baez asked.

"Not just all NYPD, but Agents that can be trusted. I was thinking the same thing." Jamie said.

Erin walked back into the room with a long sheet of art paper and some markers. Garret took the paper and he used the tape to tape it to the wall and he took the markers.

"Can we do that?" Baez asked.

"Do what?" Erin asked.

"Eddie and Jamie were thinking to use NYPD and Agents to go to the busts." Linda explained.

"As for being able to do that, I don't know. " Frank said.

"It would make things easier, though there is more logistics to figure out, but it would make the red tape easier. It cuts it down by over half of the legalities." Garret said.

"Really?" Danny asked.

"There are federal laws that make it so other local law enforcement can go into another State to help with a federal investigation. It only requires forty-eight hours of notice given to the Police Commissioner." Erin explained.

"But I could get us around that legality because of the classification of this investigation. If we use our own men then we could go in without a problem. I have a few hundred Agents I can trust with this. How many officers can you trust?" Agent Richards asked.

"Thousands of them. All of which will do the right thing and help free these girls." Frank said.

"We can't just empty the city and leave it without any police." Henry said.

"Not empty, just what we need and not anymore. I have three hundred. I have sixty Agents that I can trust and know they can handle to lead the busts. Do you have eight officers that you would trust to handle the lead?" Agent Richards asked.

"I can make up for the other eight that we will need. I would prefer to keep them within the country." Frank said.

"That's fine I can have my Agents go overseas. They would be able to work with the field offices over there." Agent Richards said.

"Ok so we use our own men and divide them up based on the numbers at each location. Frank how many are in the first state? Let's do this state by state." Garret said.

"New York has a brothel with two hundred girls and a pregnancy farm with three hundred girls. Then there are also over a thousand that have been sold to local pimps and gangs that will take longer for us to collect everyone." Frank answered as he read it off the folder he was given.

"How do we handle the pimps and gangs?" Eddie asked.

"The names of each person who bought a girl or a baby are written down. We start collecting them and we don't stop until we have every single one." Frank said.

"So two locations in New York that need to be hit at the same time. Who's going to be doing the lead?" Baker asked.

"Sargent Renzulli, you take the brothel and Sargent Gormley you will take the pregnancy farm. Remember these women will be afraid and some might not be able to speak English. We need to arrest the suspects and save as many women as we can. We will then have to try and locate family or foster homes for those that are too young and have no family." Frank said.

"What do we do with the ones from other states?" Henry asked.

"That's where it is going to get complicated. Any arrests that NYPD makes will be under Federal investigation. So all suspects will have to come back to New York and be processed and placed in jail until their trail date. They will be prosecuted by the state of New York. As for the victims they could stay local, but I would prefer for them to come back as well so we can ensure we find their family or a safe place for them to be." Agent Richards said.

"Where are we going to keep half a million people though?" Erin asked.

"There are federal apartments that are vacant for the purpose of this. Not all will arrive at the same time and we have their names from the records. We can start to see if we can find any family before they arrive back. Those that don't have family we can keep them in the apartments until we can place them in a half-way house or a foster home depending on their age." Agent Richards said.

"How are we going to travel that many people around?" Eddie asked.

"We'll have to get them on planes." Gormley said.

"We can't have that many victims waiting in an airport nor criminals." Baker said.

"I got some army buddies still. What if we used the cargo planes? We could put in dividers to keep the criminals on one side and the victims on the other." Danny suggested.

"That could work. We could also use it to have nurses or army doctors to help the victims that are injured to get them back here to the hospital." Garret said.

"We could then use school buses to transport the victims to the hospital. We could color code it like they do for trauma." Gormley added.

"I like it. Now we're getting somewhere. We can use the army planes to transport the Agents and Officers to the locations. The locations are all in rural areas we can get a satellite image so the pilot can organize where to land." Agent Richards said.

"We can also have vehicles on the planes to transport our people the rest of the way." Frank said.

"I'll make the calls and see what they can give us." Danny said.

"I can work on the paperwork for everything we will need." Erin said.

"What about the two targets? They won't be at any of the locations I would imagine." Garret said.

"Detective McBride, you will take a squad from the twelve with you to arrest Ivan Khovac when it is time. Danny, Detective Baez and Detective Baker will come with me to arrest Isaac Sidorov." Frank said.

"Dad you can't be going to arrest this guy." Jamie said.

"I will be just fine. Plus my detail will be with us." Frank said.

"I will go with Detective McBride then to arrest Ivan Khovac." Agent Richards said.

"Where do you want me Sir?" Eddie asked.

"When the day comes I want you at the airstrip helping to get everyone organized and the victims into the right bus. Garret you will be there as well. Linda if you wouldn't mind being there to help with triage and making sure the planes have everything they need that would be appreciated. Erin and Pop if you want to be there to help as well you can." Frank answered.

"I can help with the busts or arrest one of the targets." Eddie said.

"I know you could, but I want you close to their area just in case. At the airstrip you will only be ten minutes away from here if someone comes here for Jamie. Sargent Renzulli, I also want a squad stationed here at all times until we make the arrests." Frank said.

"You got it Sir. I can have one put together and brought down here." Renzulli said.

"We have New York covered, let's move on to the other states." Agent Richards said.

They spent the next two hours going over each state and each country to see just how many Agents and NYPD personnel that they would need for a bust of this size. Once that was taken care of Frank spoke.

"I want a briefing with every officer that will be involved in these busts. I want it to be the morning of the bust so there is no chance of anyone releasing the information. We tell them that morning, we take their phones and then we take them to the airstrip right afterwards. I want the men that are on Sidorov's payroll to be buried somewhere for the day. Sargent Gormley that will be your job. Find them something to do, put them somewhere I don't care. I just don't want them anywhere around the airstrip." Frank said.

"The archives could always use a cleaning out. I can ship some out to prison duty too. Then we have the cold cases that always need refiling." Gormley said with a smirk.

"Don't forget traffic duty." Danny said with a smirk.

"That's right. Plenty of places to stick these guys." Gormley said.

"Garret, I want you to work as a liaison for the army and make sure everything is covered. Work with St. Peter's hospital to get any supplies you need. Also I would like you to set this debrief together for when the times comes." Frank said.

"I live to organize." Garret said.

"I can help you with the hospital. The Chief is very nice and he can make sure we are ready for the flood to come in." Linda said.

"I appreciate it." Garret said.

"Erin, make sure you get all the papers in order. I don't want to do this only to find out he gets off on a technicality." Frank said.

"I'll get started right away and go through a judge that I know won't be on any list." Erin said.

"Danny, get in contact with your old Army buddies and get them in the loop. We will need a lot of planes. Afterwards I want you to start trying to find some of these victim's family. We need to work on finding as many as we can." Frank said.

"You got it." Danny said.

"I'll help go through the names as well." Baez said.

"Detective McBride if you wouldn't mind trying to find some as well." Frank said.

"Not a problem. We can divide it up by state." McBride suggested.

"Works for me." Danny agreed.

"Detective Baker, I want you to go through the list of the babies that were sold and see how many you can track down." Frank said.

"Yes Sir." Baker said.

"I will have my Agents working on securing the apartment buildings that we have. When are we going to make the busts?" Agent Richards asked.

"Today counts as day one so on the morning of the third day we need to be mobilized. I want to have everyone debriefed at oh-six hundred and in the air by oh-eight hundred." Frank said.

"So we have two full days to pull this off." Danny said.

"We have a lot of work and I suggest we get started." Frank said.

"I'll head back to the station and get that squad put together. Then fax me a list and I can work on locating some family." Renzulli said.

"You got it Sarge." Danny said.

"Jamie, you are going to the hospital. My detail should be here by now." Frank said.

"How long will he be at the hospital for?" Erin asked.

"At least six hours, as long as there isn't anything seriously wrong with him." Linda answered.

"Eddie, you should go and help find some family for the girls." Jamie said.

"No I'm going to the hospital with you." Eddie said.

"Eddie I'm fine. These girls need help you could find a family member for them. That's really important. I'm fine it's just for some tests. Once I'm back here I'll call you and you can come back." Jamie said.

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked clearly not comfortable with leaving him alone.

"I promise."

"Ok"

"It's only for some tests Eddie. When he is back here I will call you myself and you can come back and take care of him." Frank said.

"Ok, I'll take a state and see what I can do." Eddie said.

"Alright, well I'll go with you and then I can speak to the Chief and get things started." Linda said.

"We'll head into the office and start working on our tasks." Erin said as she nodded to McBride.

"If it's alright with you I think I'll stay here and keep working on organizing everything." Garret said.

"That's fine." Frank said.

"I'll stay with you and help you out if I can." Henry said.

"I appreciate that." Garret said back.

"We all have our jobs. Let's be smart and get this done." Agent Richards said.

They all put themselves into motion. Frank and Danny helped to get Jamie up and out into the SUV waiting for them with Frank's detail in it. Linda took the car and Danny went with Baez in hers. They all filed out of the house leaving only Garret and Henry to hold down the fort and start working out the logistics of what they were about to attempt to do. Everything had happened all of a sudden and now that they were all on the same page they could all pull their intelligence and experience together to make sure that everything Jamie went through wasn't for nothing. They were going to take down this organization and save as many girls as they could, even if it was the last thing any of them ever did


	3. Follow Me- Update

Hello there!

I have begun a collection of new books for all ages from children's picture books to adult series that are being published online. You can connect with me and find out more information through my social media pages. I am working on finishing my novel called Satanic Inferno. It will be published through Kobo on March 1st, 2017. Check out my Facebook page for more information and a 10% discount code for the first few days of the release.

You have all followed me on Fanfiction and I am hoping you will continue to follow me now that I have transitioned into writing and publishing my own novels. But fear not I am still going to be working on Fanfiction and finishing all of my stories. I'm not going anywhere in that sense. All support would be greatly appreciated.

Thank-you so much to all of my loyal followers. Without you none of this would have been possible! If you have any questions or would like a sneak peek of my novel please Message me and I will send it your way.

Facebook: DianneRose2016


End file.
